Kamen Rider 555 Overdimension Neptunia: The Rider with No Name
by TF RyuShin
Summary: Kiba Yuuji... After dying in the real world, he is sudenly transfered into the Gamindustri. There, he meets with Neptune and Nepgear. After befriending them, Yuuji will walk on the new life in Gamindustri. However, the Orphnochs' appearances disturb the peaceful time in Gamindustri. With the CPUs are losing, what will Yuuji do? Will he become a savior or destroyer?
1. The New Start (Beginning) of Justiφ

**Hello guys, it's TF RyuShin! Wanna to hear more of true dragon's roar? Well, welcome to my third work. I'm still doing my two other works but I still need to find a mood to completely active in writing it. So, please be patient. Anyway, this is my work which was got post-pone in January. But, I managed to get the spirit to continue it, thanks from one of my friend's support. Also, this fic is also for the dedication of Masayuki Izumi who died last year. May you rest in piece eternally. Without wasting anymore time, let's dive to the fic!**

 **PS: I don't own Kamen Rider which is owned by Toei, Neptunia game series which is owned by Idea Factory, or any other references in this story.**

Chapter 1: The New Start (Beginning) of Justiφ

In a very big hall underground with so many stone pillars stood perfectly, there are three figures on the field. The first one looked like a locust-shaped monster. He has a humanoid's appearance with grey skin in it's body. He also has a big locust eyes with two antennas in his forehead. On a side note, the locust monster also wore a plain white scarf in his neck. The second one looked like an armored guy. The armored guy wore a red jumpsuit behind a silver armor on his body. He was wearing a belt with silver strap that contained a camera and a flashlight. There were also many black linings in his body, except the golden linings in his chest. He also has a backpack like device attached to his back. Lastly, the armored guy has big yellow eyes with two fins antennas in the middle of his face. He also has a shark-like mouthpiece. In overall, the head was a reminiscent of a combination between a firefly and also a shark. He also gripped a big light-saber in his hand which was fashioned into a big backpack device. The locust-like monster slowly approached the armored guy. The armored guy prepared his light-saber. There was a big tension in the field now and no one could spit a word at all. However, not only those two figures, there was also another figure near them. The figure was also a monster, but he has a horse-like appearance. The horse monster has a horse-like face fashioned in a gladiator style with a white fur in his head. His body was all grey with horse heads in his shoulders and also a horseshoe in his chest. Overall, his appearance was a combination between a horse and a gladiator. However, his body was burned badly by blue flames. He was clutching his burned boy and tried to stand up. However, it was really hard for him to stand up or even move. All of his body was aching greatly and he felt that his time was already near. But, seeing that the locust-monster approached the red armored guy, the horse-monster then raised his spirit. He didn't care of his burned boy, he didn't care for the pain, and he didn't care for what would happen to him. In fact, he was ready to for atoning his unforgivable sins. After all, he didn't have anything or anyone who would care or wait for him. With this thought, the horse-monster then ran toward the locust-monster before grabbing the monster tightly. Seeing this, the red armored guy then pressed the enter button in his light-saber before firing a crimson energy drill to the locust-monster. However, to his surprise, he also saw the horse-monster was holding the locust-monster in bay. At first, the red armored guy was really hesitant to do the next move. However, the horse-monster then nodded at the red armored guy, affirming that everything will be fine. In frustration, the red armored guy threw away his light-saber before charging at them with a loud scream. He then jumped into the air before his foot glowed with red smoky energy. He then delivered a powerful kick to both monsters, consuming the three in a very big red photon explosion, covering the screen with plain white void.

' _Where am I? Is this an afterlife? Am I already dead? Everything is black. Even blacker than the any darkness that I already experienced. Is this hell? Is this heaven? Is this nirvana? I don't know anything.' Thought a man_

 _The man then opened his eyes. To his surprise, what he saw isn't a pitch black void like before. Instead, he saw a plain white void. He doesn't know why but seeing a plain white void like this is much better than seeing a pitch black void. He feels so much calmer and relaxed in this void. He even felt his body was very light now. Everything was white, nothing more and nothing else. The man even feels that he is floating in the air now. He felt so relaxed to the point that he enjoyed the bird's chirping and also the blue color of the sky._

' _WAIT! If this is an afterlife, could I still hear a bird's chirping and the bright color of the sky!? Wait a minute, I also heard a plane's sound! Now, I don't think this is an afterlife anymore.' Thought the man panicked_

 _He doesn't know where he is at this point. He is really confused where his position now. But, for a sec, the man thought back his opinion about he was floating in the air. It's not only that he felt that he was floating, he also felt that he was falling from the air! Though he was quite scared, he looked at his below to ensure everything. Just like what he saw, he only saw a plain white void. But, wait a sec! He saw that the plain white void disappeared one-by-one. After the void has completely disappeared, he finally can get a good look at what things in below now. And to his surprise, he saw a land! He saw so many buildings, towers, flying birds, and even he could see forest too. But, wait! If what he saw below him is ground then the plain white void that he saw first was…._

' _A cloud…..? Well….. A ground below me….. And I was in those white clouds…. So….. There's only one answer to this….' Thought the man while looking at the clouds and sky in horror_

" _I'M FAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG FROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM THE SSSSKKKKYYYYYYYYYYY!" screamed the man while falling from the sky_

 **(Play:** **Justiφ** )

 **The screen was soon covered by a mosaic picture of Kamen Rider Faiz. The screen then changes into a colorful purple void with stars in it. Suddenly, a red laser is gazing on the screen, showing 8 pictures in front of the void. The first picture on the top left showed Kamen Rider Faiz while the picture below him showed Purple Heart. The others pictures contained shadowy figures.**

 **(** **Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?)**

 **Yuuji catches the falling Faiz Phone using his right hand. He then walked endlessly in a plain white void with red lasers are gazing his body. On a close up, Yuuji could be seen shed a tear and mysteriously, his shadow showed a humanoid horse shadow. The background soon crumbled into dust.**

 **(** **Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)**

 **The screen then showed Purple Heart is rocking herself while sinking her face to her knees, crying really hard. The big downpour hit her body, but she didn't care at all. On the reflection below her, it could be seen Neptune was laughing maniacally while holding a bloodied katana. On both side, it could be seen that Planeptune was reduced into a ruin.**

 **(** **Over again messeeji wo okuru)**

 **Histoire saw Yuuji from afar. She tried to reach him, but Yuuji was crumbled into dust. Seeing this, she screamed really hard with a shadow of a woman below her. Meanwhile, Nepgear was in the middle of sea of bloods. She was holding a bloodied sword which was soon pointed to her own neck. With tears, she thrust the sword and you could only see her D-Pad clip fell to the pool of bloods.**

 **(** **Byouyomi wa hajimatta...)**

 **Noire tried to reach a bright star in the starry night, but the star vanished, so with the light in Noire's eyes. Blanc was struggling in the middle of snowstorm. She showed an evil smirk before she was consumed by the snow. Vert was tied by so many vines near her. She tried to reach the screen and you could see her face showing a silhouette of a monster.**

 **(** **Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi)**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz walked passed through Neptune. Realizing this, Neptune then turned her head to see the hero. The red lasers are gazing through their bodies again, changing them back into Yuuji and Purple Heart.**

 **(Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?)**

 **Purple Heart tried to reach Yuuji, but he just walked away without seeing her. This event made Purple Heart shed several tears. The background then showed several pictures. Those pictures were a little boy was playing with a little girl with purple hair, a laboratory filled with many scientists corpses, many people attending a funeral and also a broken Faiz Phone. The video showed several events in this chapter, ranging from Neptune happily tackled Yuuji, Goat Orphnoch was hiding behind the tree, the Panther Orphnoch was choking Noire's neck, and Purple Heart readied her katana with sad face.**

 **Song credits:**

 **Justiφ's by ISSA (of DA PUMP)**

 **Rave:tech (^_^) new;world by nao**

 **(** **Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka)**

 **Faiz is slashing several Riotroopers using Faiz Edge before shooting the screen with Faiz Phone.**

 **(** **Yobisamase The way you go)**

 **Purple Heart is slashing several Worm Orphnochs using her katana while Purple Sister was guarding her older sister by shooting those Orphnochs. Histoire was also shooting multiple beams from her hands to the Orphnochs.**

 **(** **Shinjitsu wo sagase)**

 **The screen then changed showing Kamen Rider Faiz is clashing with Wolf Orphnoch.**

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)**

 **Neptune then charged to a horse-themed Orphnoch before clashing her weapon with the opponent's sword. The screen was covered by red lasers, changing the two into Kamen Rider Faiz and Purple Heart.**

 **(** **Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo)**

 **Purple Heart then charged to Kamen Rider Faiz with teary eyes and dark purple aura around her. Seeing this, Faiz then jumped into the air before shooting a crimson drill energy from his foot. He then performed Crimson Smash to Purple Heart.**

 **(** **(The) end justiφ's the mean)**

 **Before they could clash, a phi symbol covers the screen before zooming out, showing the logo of Overdimension Neptunia: 555 Century.**

 **(Song ended)**

"Oi, Nep Jr., don't be a slowpoke! Come here quickly! If we don't hurry, Histy will give us a good mountain of lectures!" shouted a young girl energetically. By appearance, the young girl is around her teenage years and she has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone. The girl also has purple eyes as purple as eggplant. She wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads in her lilac hair and she wears a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. The girl is holding a single plastic bag containing several cups of pudding and also a few popular games.

"Okay, Onee-chan….. I will come there quickly….." said another lilac-haired young girl unenergetically to the previous young girl who is her older sister. The girl has long light purple hair with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. She wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme. On a side note, the girl, who was called Nep Jr., is considerably taller than her older sister. She is now holding loads of plastic bag in her hands and back. She is carrying a full bag of puddings in her back. She is carrying bags of games in her shoulders and she is also carrying groceries, foods, and snacks in her hands now. Because of this, the girl was having a hard time to move around nor can she run energetically like her older sister.

"Oh, come on, Nep Jr., don't be so childish! We don't have much time! Histy might realize that we sneaked around!" said the older sister

"But… Onee-chan….. I couldn't move freely with these bags…" replied the little sister

"Ou….. My little sister-o-mine… I really want to help you but my body is still stiff because of the previous fights in Plutie's dimension. "

"But, you seem fine enough Onee-chan… After all, that event was already two years ago….."

"Well, you could be right? But, still… Oh… That event really exhausted my body to the core! I even couldn't access my HDD too long!"

"Well, if you say so, Onee-chan….. But, please help me a bit, I'm already quite exhausted carrying these bags for 3 hours….."

"Well, can't be helped then! Don't worry, my little sister-o-mine! Your big sister will lift your burden in the name of Planeptune! Choooooooooo!" said the older sister before taking one of the plastic bag from her sister's hand. Only that one plastic bag. Only that one!

"There you go!" said the older sister while showing two bags in her hand

"Onee-chan, are you really serious!? Come on, I don't want to complain, but at least don't joke like this. I have been bringing all of our goods while Onee-can only brought only that one little bag. And now, you only took another little plastic bag from me. It really didn't lift my burden of carrying these bags." Complained the little sister

"Ou… Come on, Nep Jr.! Don't be so chitty-chat and nagging like Histy. After all, I already said my body is still stiff. I'm afraid my fragile bones will suffer from breakdown if I carry too much things. You also said to help you a bit, right?" rebuked the older sister with smart logic and mouth. The little sister could only sigh in defeat. She even thinks that this is one of many times where her older sister uses her brain! After all, it's been a long time since the little sister got a heavy task like this. At least, it doesn't involve a life-threatening battle or quest.

"Well… You could be right, Onee-chan…. But, I also think that is it good for us to slacking off for these years? I mean we passed those times many decades ago. I think we should hear Histy's advice once in awhile. She never means anything bad for us, she just wants us to work more rather than playing games or sleeping."

"Ou, stop those old woman hag, Jr.. Come on, why should we worry about it? There are so many staffs and cleaning services in our Basillicom. With that in mind, why should we clean or prepare our foods by ourselves? Histy really needs to stop her nagging or else she might get a wrinkle and stomachache!"

"Yes, but Histy wants us to be an independent CPU like other nation. I think it would be really bad if we don't get a work at all. Our Shares has dropped severely in the past few months. Laststation, Lowee, and Leanbox's Shares, instead, has skyrocketed in these few months. Even Blanc-san who always read her novel did some works in her spare time. Vert-san also didn't play games as much as before and she focused on her nation much more. And Noire-san was also working much harder than before. Onee-chan, maybe we should get to work or something?"

"What!? What are you saying, Jr.? I actually didn't hear your long boring speech because of I was looking at this super duper awesome advertisement of the new game 'Kamen Nep Battride War Genesis!'. It comes this February!" said the older sister while looking at the promotional video of a game. The little sister could only face palm herself seeing this. It's true that she loves her older sister very much, it just that sometimes her sister's super slacking attitude can be quite annoying. She now knows why Histy always gets a high tension everyday. She's afraid if Histy might get a stroke in a year or two.

"Onee-chan…. Please, listen to me. I don't want to be so nagging, but please understand Histy's feelings. She is really afraid if Planeptune will fall if we don't do so many works. Onee-chan, after this, we should do some works."

"Okay, okay, okay, my little sister-o-mine. Just stop your oration, please. Well, let's go back home now, Jr.! We should get back before Histy could scold us for real. Anyway, I can't wait to play my newest 'Moto Goddess Prix (Moto GP)' game. Let's race to home, Jr.!" said the older sister before running away from her little sister

"Wait, Onee-chan! Geez…." Sighed the little sister in defeat. Well, it seems that her older sister will always be the same, regardless whatever happens to the world. After all, they never feel such peaceful centuries in the past few millenniums. Maybe, they really need a little break after all. Or so, as Histy might scold them again for slacking off. With a sigh, she then walked slowly to home. Before she could take another step, she saw something fell from the sky in skyrocket's pace! Heck, it might be even faster than that! She then saw to where the falling thing will land. And to her surprise, that thing will land perfectly above her older sister in a matter of second! Seeing this, she then shouted to her older sister to get away from the place as fast as she can.

"Onee-chan, watch out! Get away from there!" shouted the little sister. But it was too late. Before the older sister could see what was above her, the falling thing soon hit her right in the head. The impact from the crash made so much dust and a crater in the ground. Worried to her sister, the little sister then rushed to the center of the crater. Everyone then gathered around the crater to see what happened in the hustle bustle of a peaceful Planeptune. The older sister, herself, was knocked out in comical expression with a big bump in her head. At first, the little sister wanted to help her, but she then realized what was falling from the sky. It was a man! Without thinking twice, the little sister then rushed to the man's side before trying to wake him up.

"Hey, sir, can you hear me? Are you alright? Please wake up." Said the little sister; while shaking the man's body. Seems like the force of the crush and impact with her sister's head; had rendered him unconscious. Fortunately, he didn't receive any injuries in his body because of the older sister's head and body held the full impact of the fall. She shakes the man's body continuously but there weren't any responds. However, she managed to catch the man's appearance. The man is around 18-20 years old and he is wearing a clean white shirt with black pants. He has normal brown hair and a little mole just below his left eye. Because of he was unconscious; she couldn't see the man's eye color.

"Sir, please wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" shouted the little sister continuously but there were still no responds

"Oi, Nepgear! What are you doing!? Can't you see that your-cutest-dearest-sister-in-the-world got a goosebumps in the head!? Why you care a total stranger than your own cute-older-sister!?" said the older sister annoyed after being unconscious for a sec. She is rubbing her big bump in the head with jealousy but cute face.

"Goodness! Sorry, Neptune-oneechan! Are you alright, onee-chan?" asked the little sister, named Nepgear, to her older sister, named Neptune

"Huh! It's too late, Jr.! Just go away and care that stranger guy!" said Neptune while crossing her arms and pouting her mouth

"Uuummmmm…. Sorry, Onee-chan….. I mean you always say those things about you're the main heroine and protagonist. Because of that, there's no way such a heroine like onee-chan would get hurt because of such a silly things. Getting hit in the head by a falling man is one of the examples." Said Nepgear

"Mooouuuuu… What you said is true, but still… I still want to get more attention from my-cutest-responsible-diligent-little-sister."

"Once again, I'm sorry, onee-chan…" apologized Nepgear to the bottom of her heart

"Well, worry not! I'm your sister won't hate you because of such an ant-sized problem like this! Anyway, what should we do with that falling star guy?"

"Well… He hasn't woken up yet. So, I think we should bring this man to the Basillicom. After all, we couldn't just let a person lie in this crater. As long as they are in Planeptune, everyone here is in our care."

"That's my usual little sister! Well, he could be used as an excused for Histy." Said Neptune while giggling a bit, finally finding a way to run from Histy's lectures

"And onee-chan is going still be onee-chan." Said Nepgear slyly before carrying the man with Neptune

Meanwhile, in the Virtua Forest….

"Heaven Demon!" shouted a young girl before slashing using her qatars a brown ancient dragon in front her, destroying the dragon into pixels. Several people around the young girl were also slashing several slimes with dog face. Some people were also shooting several plant-like monsters using arrow and handgun. Not long after that, all of the monsters within the vicinity were all destroyed. It didn't take so much time to clear the area from the dungeon's monster.

"Fyuu… That wasn't really hard after all." Said one of the people to his comrades

"Well, those monsters are just a piece-of-cake! I actually want a more challenging quest, right IF-san?" said one of the people to the young girl who defeated the ancient dragon

"I must agree! These monsters were nothing but an ant! I want a level 99 enemies, it would be so challenging. But, as long as the quest could give us a benefit, I will still do it regardless if the quest is boring or challenging." Said the young girl named IF. IF has green eyes and pale brown hair that reaches down near her waist. She also wears a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. IF wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming.

"Anyway, seems like there isn't anything else in this area. We should get back to the guild. It's already afternoon to evening." Said IF to her party members of the quest while also seeing her precious pink cellphone. She then checked any activities that she will do in the evening or at least any messages that she got while doing some quests. She then saw that Compa sent her a message to come at Planeptune's Basillicom.

' _Iffy, I need you to go to the Basillicom. Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge found a man who fell from the sky. I'm tending him right now. –Compa'_

"Fell from the sky? Well, seems like Nep 2.0 here. I hope that man won't be as troublemaker as Nep." Hoped IF to herself. She tried to take a step before she sensed something behind the shadows.

"I know you're there! Come out now!" said IF to the shadowy figures, gaining the other members' attention. Not long after that, they heard continuous clapping before they saw a figure came out from the shadow. The sunlight gave them a perfect sight of the figure's appearances. The figure is definitely a monster but he has a humanoid appearance. The monster has an overall white color body. He has several thorns in her shoulders, hands and legs. His head is quite unusual as they were a big capsule in the head, containing a brain or a rose-shaped brain. The monster has very sharp mouthpiece with slanted and sharp eyes. From the overall appearance, he could give a vague shape of rose-monster. However, even for IF who has a tons of knowledge, she didn't know that there was any rose-shaped monster from any sources that she has. Not only that, it was almost impossible for the Virtua Forest, the one of the beginner's dungeon, to have a mysterious dungeon monster that wasn't recorded in any books.

"My, my, my, what a sharp sense? But, that was what I expected from IF, the strongest member of the Guild?" said the monster amused while clapping his hands. Not only that this monster has quite an intelligence, but he also knew about her and the Guild.

"Who are you!? I have never seen a dungeon monster like you nor do I expect a Virtua Forest's monster to have a pack of intelligence!" said IF while preparing her qatars. The other members were also preparing their weapons. However, the monster only laughed seeing IF and the others' reactions.

"Me? A dungeon monster? Hahahaha, IF, you really know how to tickle my nerves. I'm going to spit it out now. I'm not a dungeon monster. I'm an Orphnoch, to be exact, Rose Orphnoch." Said Rose Orphnock while bowing

"Orphnoch?" murmured IF

"Well, it doesn't matter who I am actually. I actually here to talk with you, IF. I have a very wonderful offer here. I'm here to take you and the Guild, IF." Said Rose Orphnoch while offering his hand

"Taking me? Heh! Do you think I would listen to a monster like you? That's when hell freezes over! After all, do you think that you have a gut to make me obey you? I don't think so." Replied IF sarcastically

"IF, I came here with a very good offer. You're strong! You're smart! You're talented! It's a waste of potential for you only to be a Guild member, especially being Planeptune's Guild member. You will only become a trash if you remain in Planeptune. I offer you to join me to overthrow Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, and take over the other nations. Together, we will rule all over the world, with you as my right-hand woman." Said Rose Orphnoch, making the other Guild members shivered. Though they know that IF is someone who won't betray her friends, they know that supreme authority of the world could blind any people. However, to the Orphnoch's surpise, IF threw her qatars to the monster. Fortunately, the Orphnoch parried the qatars with only one hand.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to rule the whole Gamindustri. After all, I'm already comforted by my position in the Guild. So, I don't really need anything more. Especially, if one day I would fight Nep, Gear or even Compa. I won't be able to raise my sword to them. I also don't want to become a right-hand woman of anyone. But, thanks to you, we already knew about your rotten plans. So, be thankful for us to assassinate you in this place." Said IF before preparing another qatars in her hand. The other Guild members were also preparing their weapons.

"Well, too bad. For declining my wonderful offer and upset me, then death is the price!" said Rose Orphnoch before emitting a killing aura

Not wasting time, IF ordered all of the close-range attackers to charge to the Orphnoch. One of them try to slash the rose-monster, but the Orphnoch easily grabbed the sword before kicking the Guild member's gut before downing him with a back chop. He soon kicked aside the grounded Guild member. When another Guild member charged to him, he parried the sword's slash before slapping him aside. Another Guild member tried to do a sneak attack before grabbing the Orphnoch's neck and pointing her sword to it. However, the Rose Orphnoch then punched the Guild member's stomach with his elbow before grabbing the Guild member's neck. He then punched the female Guild member's stomach continuously before snapping her neck. Throwing her corpse aside, he saw another one tried to thrust his lance to the Orphnoch. However, the monster grabbed the lance before kicking the Guild member's chest while also disarming him. He then judo threw him to the ground before doing a pile-drive to the Guild member, sinking his head on the ground. Another female Guild member tried to punch the Orphnoch but he dodged it gracefully. He then used an opening to rip off the Guild member's heart from her chest. When another male Guild member tried to slash the Orphnoch, the monster parried all of the attacks with his bare hands. He then kicked the Guild member's gut before giving a painful beat to him and also kicking the Guild member's shin. The Rose Orphnoch then turned his opponent's head 360 degrees before throwing it to the sky. He soon cut the flying corpse into pieces before landing on the ground. Seeing how terrible her party members being brutally killed like this, making her almost vomits. She now knows that this monster isn't something that they could blindly charge. In fact, this monster is even stronger than a thousand level 99 dungeon monsters. Seeing that they have no chance of winning, IF the ordered all of the long-range and the remaining close-range attacker to surround the Rose Orphnoch.

"Haha, what an underhand tactic? I thought you were smarter than that IF." Provoked the Orphnoch. All of the Guild member then attacked the Orphnoch. The gun-wielder attacker shot several bullets and arrows from their weapons while the close-range attacker one charged toward the Orphnoch. However, the Orphnoch simply spun himself in the place, creating a typhoon of rose that held all of the bullets, arrows and anyone who blindly charged at him. He then opened his arms, blowing away anyone around him with the typhoon of rose. Every members of IF's party member were all thrown away by the typhoon of rose. When the rose petals touched their body, all of them could only watch in horror that their bodies were crumbled into dust. Within a minute, everyone in the area have been reduced into dust, except the Rose Orphnoch himself and IF. IF was shocked to see what this monster could offer. Not only that he could defeat them in instant, he reduced all of her members into dust.

"Well, looks like it's only the two of us, IF. Anyway, I will offer it once again to you. Join me to rule the whole Gamindustri." Offered Rose Orphnoch once again. However, IF, instead, charged to him blindly.

"Sorry, once again. But I won't ever join you if it's the last I would do. Even if I couldn't beat you, at least, I could injured you bad enough for Nep to finish you!" said IF before trying to slash the Orphnoch. However, the monster easily grabbed IF's qatars before slapping her face away. IF tried to slash him again, but the monster parried all of her attacks simply by slapping them away. She tried to stab the monster, but Rose Orphnoch grabbed her hand before kicking IF's stomach continuously. He then grabbed the girl's neck before throwing her to the ground very hard. Rose Orphnoch then stomped IF's body continuously. However, he soon stomped the girl's face too.

"It's a shame that you didn't' understand me." Regretted the Orphnoch before bringing the girl into eye-level. He then punched IF's stomach brutally, making her coughed bloods very much. He then slashed IF with the thorn's protrusions in his hands, before kicking IF's chest. Rose Orphnoch then threw IF into a tree using a gust of rose wind. IF was soon knocked into a tree. She then tried to regain her composure, but it was really hard. She already has so many bruises in her face and boy. Her clothes were also ripped by the gust of rose wind before. The rose petals were sharp enough to slash her clothes and cheeks. Her breaths were already raspy. But, she knew that she needed endure the pain. She can't let such a dangerous monster to get near with Compa and the others. Even she doubts that Neptune and Nepgear could handle the monster by themselves. At least, she needs to injure the monster a bit. With this spirit, IF stood up once again.

"I won't let you roaming out with your evil plans! I will stop you! BURNING DEMON PILLAR!" shouted IF before summoning several pillars of flame to surround Rose Orphnoch

"IF, IF, I really like your unwavering resolve. It's too bad that we couldn't work together." Said Rose Orphnoch while shaking his head. IF then made all of the flame pillars to crush the Orphnoch into crisp. However, the Orphnoch wasn't unfazed and just let the flame pillars to approach him. The flame pillars then consumed the Orphnoch in a one big burning pillar. But, IF wasn't done yet.

"Fusion Technique: Burning Demon Pillar and La Delphinus! HEAVENLY EXPLODING IMPACT!" shouted IF before summoning an even bigger pillar of green energy from the ground. The energy pillar then consumed the burning pillar before creating a big explosion. The explosion was big enough for IF to cover her eyes. After several seconds, IF then opened her eyes and found nothing but a crater in the forest. Though she ended up destroying the Virtua Forest, at least, she could kill that dangerous monster.

"Ha….. Ha… Ha….. I did it…. Ha…." said IF with raspy breath

"Did you? I don't think so." Said a voice in IF's right. IF was shocked to see the Rose Orphnoch was still alive and uninjured. However, before IF could say anything, she was punched in the stomach really hard, throwing her into the air. Rose Orphnoch suddenly teleported to the air to give an axe kick to IF, kicking her to the ground. Before she could reach the ground, Rose Orphnoch teleported to the ground and performed a round-house kick to IF's face. Rose Orphnoch then summoned several rose vines to whip IF's body brutally. IF could only let herself being brutally beaten by the monster. She felt all of her body was aching greatly and she felt so much pain running through her body. It was so painful that she couldn't even feel anything again. The vines kept whipping IF brutally before snarling her. Rose Orphnoch then commanded the vines to smack IF to the ground continuously before throwing her away. He then used his gust of rose wind to IF, making her body bled even more bloods than before. Not only that, IF already lost strand of her Leafy Bow and her precious oversized blue-coat were already ripped badly, leaving her with only her tank top. IF tried to stand up but it was now really hard for her. The Rose Orphnoch then summoned a sword which resembled an inverted rose flower. He tried to slash IF but with the last bit of her strength, she blocked the sword with her qatars.

"I admit you are stronger than I thought. No one could still stand after those brutal beatings."

"Heh! Well, thanks. But, no thanks! Heaven Demon!" shouted IF before slashing Rose Orphnoch wildly using her qatars. But, the Orphnoch blocked all of her attacks before using his sword to parry her next attack. Using this opening, Rose Orphnoch then slashed IF's chest, creating a huge gash on her body. The Orphnoch then stabbed IF's stomach, making the girl coughed a sea of bloods. She felt the most painful things she ever had. Even injured by any previous bosses or enemies weren't as painful as this monster's attack. IF then looked at the ground with lifeless face and her hands were swinging lifelessly with her qatars fell from her hands. Rose Orphnoch was quite disappointed to see IF was already taken out just by two slashes.

"My, my, my. IF, you're kidding, right? I didn't expect for the strongest Guild member to be this weak." Said Rose Orphnoch before he sensed something. He soon jumped away from IF while releasing his sword from the girl's stomach. He soon blocked several energy blasts from IF's gun. It was revealed that IF pointed her gun to Rose Orphnoch's gut while she was being stabbed. The Orphnoch was really surprised by IF's surprised attack. He now knows that IF wasn't a normal Guild member that he knew. However, for IF, she already lost so much blood now. Even now, she is clutching her bloodied stomach.

"Tch! Miss….." cursed IF

"Well, well, well. I must say you really surprised me, IF. I was really hoping for you to become my right-hand-woman or the next Smart Lady. But, you have crushed my big hope." Said Rose Orphnoch

"Don't say such bullshit like that, you sickening-rose-brain!" said IF before taking out her hidden claws. She soon charged to Rose Orphnoch again; this time with more determination than before.

"My hidden claws may aren't my best choice of weapon, but it's still my best weapon in a pinch like this. I will show you my hidden power. Hidden Technique: Raging Demon!" shouted IF before slashing Rose Orphnoch wildly using her claws. Rose Orphnoch just blocked all of the attacks with his sword. Even with that, IF kept slashing the Orphnoch non-stop. She then poured all of her strength into the next slash. After several seconds, IF was now in Rose Orphnoch's behind, already delivered her hidden technique. There were only silence, no sounds could be heard. However, Rose Orphnoch then broke the silence with a giggle.

"Futile…." Said Rose Orphnoch before showing his bloodied sword. On the other side, IF got slashed in the back twice in 'X' pattern, making her body became a sea of bloods.

'Hehe….. I'm sorry, Compa….. Gear… Nep….' Thought IF while coughing bloods before falling to the ground. Not long after that, the Rose Orphnoch then approached IF before grabbing her neck. He then saw IF's lifeless eyes and face. However, he could still sense her pulse, indicating that at least she is alive.

"IF… I love your spirit, I love your resolve, and I love your wilderness… Because of that, I won't let you die with the usual method…. For you, I will give you a painful and tragic death…" said Rose Orphnoch before flicking his wrist. Meanwhile, a goat-themed Orphnoch was watching all of those events behind the tree. He was carrying a metal case with the words 'Smart Brain' in it. Seeing that he has nothing else to do in this area, he soon left without a single word. Though, he did hear a girl's scream before he left.

'Ugh…. Where am I?' thought the man who fell from the sky. He soon opened his eyes, revealing his caramel eyes. To his surprise, he saw a girl right in front of his face. I mean very right in front of his face. Even their noses were touching to each other. He could see the girl's congo-pink eyes. The man and the girl were staring at each other eyes before…

"Uuuuuuuuwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa!" screamed both man and the girl. The shock of the surprise made the man get up from the bed. Unfortunately, his head hit the girl's head, making a bump in their head.

"Iiitttttaaaaiiiiiiiiii…" groaned both of them in unison. However, because of this, the man managed to get a full appearance of the girl. The girl is around her late 18s and she has a matching light congo-pink hair similar to her eyes. The girl wears a sleeveless white wool sweater with matching arms warmers and boots, complete with fuzzy balls in it. She wears a red skirt, a black choker with small heart in it. She carries a black hip purse with heart shaped buttons. Both of them were rubbing the bumpy head together.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir. I'm really really really sorry." Apologized the girl while bowing non-stop. Though, she was also still rubbing her head.

"Ah, don't worry. It's not your fault. I was really surprised so I accidentally hit your head. I'm sorry." Said the man while bowing

"No, it's not your fault, sir. I was reckless to check your temperature. I didn't bring my thermometer so I decided to measure your temperature by feeling your forehead. Sorry if it made an inconvenience for you, sir." Apologized the girl again

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Instead, I thank you for your kindness. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm sorry if you are surprised. I didn't introduce myself first. I'm Compa, nice to meet you." introduced the girl, named Compa

"Nice to meet you too, Compa…." Said the man before clutching his head. He suddenly felt a painful sting in his head. The man felt that his head was being stabbed continuously. He soon saw a vision of something but everything that he saw were all just grey. He tried to see what's behind his vision but he couldn't get a good sight of it. His vision soon returned back to normal.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Compa worried

"Don't worry, Compa-san. I'm alright." Said the man

"Thank goodness, you're alright."

"Anyway, sorry if I didn't introduce first. I'm Kiba Yuuji, nice to meet you, Compa-san." Introduced the man, named Yuuji

"Yes, nice to meet you, Yuuji-san. Anyway, are you alright? You had just fallen from the sky before, right?" said Compa, surprising Yuuji. He soon remembered that he fell from the sky. He also remembered that just before he really fell to the ground, he closed eyes. Yes, he didn't want to see anything, especially his own death. Well, actually, he felt that he hit something before he blacked out. That was what Yuuji could remember until he woke up in inconvenient situation.

"Ah, yes! Compa-san, what happened to me!? I fell from the sky, right!? What happened after that!?" asked Yuuji panicked

"Ah, calm, calm down, Yuuji-san. Don't worry about that. Fortunately, you were saved by Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge. You were brought to here before those two called me to tend you." said Compa

"Really, thanks, Compa-san."

"Don't thank to me. You should be thanked you to Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge."

"Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge? Who are they?" asked Yuuji before he heard a loud bang from the door

"Hello, Compa! How is that falling star guy?" asked Neptune energetically. She soon entered the room with Nepgear. They found out that Yuuji has woken up from his slumber.

"Don't worry, Nep-Nep. Yuuji-san has woken up." Replied Compa

"Well, thank goodness, you're alright."

"Of course, he is alright! He was saved because of my life-saver head! If not, he would be as flattened you as a flattened pudding!" said Neptune sarcastically, making Yuuji gulped his saliva. He was really lucky to be saved. He didn't want to be a crushed pudding like what Neptune said.

"Well, no thanks to me! It's already my job to save any poor-dicky person like you!"

"But, Onee-chan, he isn't a poor person."

"Even without that, it's still our job to help such person like him! Don't be shy to thank to the Super Nep! Chooooooooo!" said Neptune

"I'm sorry, sir, if my Onee-chan is a bit hyperactive and over-the-top." Apologized Nepgear

"Ah, don't worry. I should be thanked to you two. You are the one who saved me, right?"

"Ah, yes! But, actually, Onee-chan who saved you, sir….."

"Kiba. I'm Kiba Yuuji." Introduced Yuuji to the sibling

"Hai! Kiba-san, are you alright? I know that my sister is strong and she won't die easily just because her head was hit. But, you surely got hit really hard in the head. Who knows what would happen if you didn't actually fall to Onee-chan's head?" said Nepgear worried

"Don't worry, Gear-san. I'm perfectly fine after sleeping a little." Said Yuuji while trying to stretch his hands. However, he felt a painful ache in his head out of blues. Seeing this, the three was even more worried to Yuuji's well being.

"Yuuji-san, don't too overexert yourself like that. You need to rest a bit." Said Compa before resting Yuuji back to his bed

"Oi, falling star guy, are you alright? Was my head not comfy enough for a landing spot?" asked Neptune

"Onee-chan, it's not the best time to make a joke like that." Rebutted Nepgear

"Nep-Nep, don't call Yuuji-san like that! He has a name after all." Complained Compa

"Ah, don't worry, Compa-san. I'm should be the one who is grateful because Nep-chan saved me. Not only that; you three are kind enough to take me to your house and even tend me. Really, I don't know how should I repay you." thanked Yuuji politely

"Ahh! Don't say like that, Yuu-kun! Say it again and I will explode like tomato." Said Neptune while blushing really hard and also fidgeting after hearing it. Both Nepgear and Compa could only laugh a little after watching Neptune's behavior. However, Yuuji's cheeks became really red after hearing Neptune's previous statement. Seeing this, Compa soon checked Yuuji once again.

"Yuuji-san! You're cheeks are red! Are you alright? Do you get a fever now?" asked Compa worriedly

"Ah, it's nothing. It just…. I'm not used to be called so affectionately by my first name." said Yuuji while scratching his red cheeks

"Hoo… So, that's it. Anyway, I will give you an injection. Don't worry, it just a normal anesthetic. You okay with it?" asked Compa. However, after hearing about an injection from Compa, both Neptune and Nepgear's face instantly became blue. They really know what it means about getting injected by Compa. Hearing this, they instantly waved their hands and shaking their heads to attract Yuuji's attention. Surely, Yuuji saw the two's weird behavior. The sibling seemed like tried to tell Yuuji to refuse something. But refuse from what? Yuuji didn't understand at all.

"Okay, you could do it, Compa-san." Said Yuuji with a smile. This soon made both the Nep sibling face palmed themselves after hearing Yuuji let himself got injected.

"Oh, why thank you, Yuuji-san. You know, lately none of my patients want me to inject them." Said Compa before searching something in her bag. After spending several seconds searching it, Compa took out a syringe. But, it's not a normal syringe…. It's a GIGANTIC SYRINGE that it's twice Compa's length. Seeing the turn of events, Yuuji was so shocked and he even jolted aside from his bed. Even the Nep sibling was also scared and shocked to see Compa's giant syringe despite they see it for numerous times.

"Here, Yuuji-san! This syringe will give you a nice sleep." Said Compa with a smile

"Ah….. Compa-san, no offense. But, can't we just do it with a normal syringe? I'm afraid that it will only hurt me even more and it might give me a nice 'death'." Said Yuuji while cowering in fear in one of the wall's corners

"Mooouu… Bt, you said that you wanted to get injection right?" said Compa with teary eyes now

"Ah, don't cry, Compa-san! It's not like I dislike injection but it's a different case if you use a syringe that is twice as big as you." said Yuuji while calming the almost crying Compa

"Anyway, Compa-san, you said that you made a special soup for us. Maybe you could give it too to Kiba-san. He must be hungry by right now." Suggested Nepgear while trying to change the topic and mood

"Yeah, Compa. Who knows what would happen to Yuu-kun if you…..ugh….." Before Neptune could finish her sentence, her little sister closed Neptune's mouth. Nepgear hoped that her sister won't make any unnecessary comments.

"Uuumm…. You're right. Yuuji-san must be pretty hungry right now. Right, Yuuji-san?" said Compa while wiping her tears while also throwing away her giant syringe to the Nep sibling. Seeing a giant syringe was heading toward them, the Nep sibling instinctively dodged it. Though, the giant syringe ended up stuck in the door. Even Yuuji was really nervous by Compa's creepy behavior and he could only sweatdropped after seeing it. He just hopes that the soup from Compa isn't anything as ridiculous as the giant syringe. After searching for the aforementioned thing, Compa took out a box of meal.

"Here, Yuuji-san! A soup of eggplant is ready for you!" said Compa cheerfully while showing an eggplant soup. Seeing this, Neptune's face instantly turned blue. She even covered her mouth while trying not to vomit right now. Knowing the danger that awaits Yuuji, Neptune quickly took a respond.

"Wait, Yuu-kun! Don't eat that eggplant soup!" warned Neptune

"Onee-chan…. Don't talk like that in front of the person who made it…." whispered Nepgear slowly

"Moouu…. Nep-Nep, I made this soup special for the Planeptune's CPU. Anyway, I don't see anything wrong from my eggplant soup." Complained Compa sadly

Yuuji himself was inspecting the eggplant soup thoroughly. He doesn't want to end up as suck as being injected by a giant syringe. However, he didn't say anything wrong from the soup. It's just a plain old soup with several eggplants in it. Not only that, there are even carrots, broccolis and some cooked chicken meats in it. Rather than dangerous, it looked appetizing.

"Well, Nep-chan. I agree with Compa-san now. I don't see anything dangerous or suspicious in this soup. It's just….a plain old soup. It's not like a thing that would kill me like that giant syringe." Explained Yuuji

"Uuughhh…. Do you want to listen to a CPU like me or a nurse like Compa? In anyway, don't eat it, Yuu-kun! They said that your eyes will go purpl-y if you eat that bad ol' eggplants!" said Neptune while trying to hold her vomit

"Don't worry about that, Kiba-san. My sister only has an unusual big phobia of eggplants. If you want to eat it, please take leisure of it." said Nepgear, contradicting with Neptune's words. Surely, Nepgear got knocked in the waist and foot from Neptune.

"Haaa…. Okay, then." Said Yuuji before eating the eggplant soup casually. After taking a spoon of it, his eyes soon widened. Seeing this, the three girls now become more nervous than ever because they want to see Yuuji's reactions.

"Wow! Compa-san, your eggplant soup surely is a top notch! I like it!" said Yuuji before proceeding eating the eggplant soup even more. He even ate it with a smile written in his smile. Compa couldn't be happier than before. At last, there is a person who can appreciate her cooking. Nepgear could only smile nervously after seeing Yuuji's great likeness to Compa's soup and Compa…. She showed a bit of her creepiness….. Anyway, Neptune was opening the window before releasing everything that she has eaten until now.

"It's delicious, right? I know that someone at last will enjoy my special eggplant soup." Said Compa with star eyes

"Yeah, Compa-san. Your cooking is the best. Can I have more of this soup?" asked Yuuji politely

"Of course. In fact, I have made 4 eggplant soups. If Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge don't want to eat it, you could have it all." Said Compa before showing a group of eggplant soups

"Thank you, Compa-san. I couldn't ask for more after you have tended me and gave me such a delicious feast like this." Thanked Yuuji

"Anyway, Kiba-san. There's something I want to ask. May I do it?" asked Nepgear politely with her sister wiping green liquids in her mouth

"Um! Of course you can ask me, Gear-chan. After you treated me like this, how could I refuse your request?"

"Yeah… Okay, then. Kiba-san, who are you? It's not a simple thing for a normal human like you fell from the sky. There has to be a reason of it. Where did you come from? Do you have any family? Maybe we could contact them." Asked Nepgear

"That's…" However, before Yuuji could answer it, he felt a really painful jolt and ache in his head. He soon held his head in pain while trying to shake of the painful sensation from his head.

"Aaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh! It hurts!" shouted Yuuji painfully while holding his aching head

"Kiba-san!"

"Yuuji-san!"

"Yuu-kun!"

Despite the three girls best efforts to calm Yuuji down, he still felt the immense pain in his head. In his vision, Yuuji saw an armored figure in jet black suit with silver-plated armor and red boy lines was fighting with a gray-colored humanoid horse monster. However, this vision only increased his pain even more. Neptune, Nepgear and Compa became even more worried than before.

"Kiba-san, do you remember anything?" asked Nepgear

"Nooooooooo! Sttoooppp it! Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh! I don't know! I don't know anything! Just go away from me! Aaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Yuuji in pain

"What should we do now?" asked Compa confused

Suddenly, out of blues, Neptune grabbed the giant syringe before hitting it to Yuuji's head, knocking him out. Yuuji fell back to his bed again with comical spinning eyes effect while also letting out his tongue a bit. Nepgear and Compa then saw the culprit of the sudden attack. And…. They could only stare at her nervously.

"What!? Don't stare at me like that! It's not like that I could think any other means for it. After all, Yuu-kun is in pain. It will be much better if he is taken out ASAP, right?" declared Neptune innocently

"Well, Onee-chan isn't wrong at all." Said Nepgear while sweatdropped

"Still…. Nep-Nep, I think that you are a bit over board." Commented Compa

After resting Yuuji back to his slumber, the three girls soon left the room before continue chatting in the outside. Despite Yuuji was a complete bystander, or NPC in Neptune's case, they couldn't just leave out him easily. After all, it seems that Yuuji was quite amnesiac. The force of his impact with Neptune's head might be the cause of it. Not only that, Yuuji was quite nice, kind and polite to them. It will be quite mean for them to kick him out of the Planeptune's Basilicom. Though, only Nepgear and Compa who thought about him seriously; Neptune was enjoying eating her favorite pudding.

"Compa-san…. I'm a bit worried about Kiba-san." Said Nepgear

"Me too. You even saw how much pain he got when he tried to remember something. It seems that he got amnesiac or something. The only thing that we know is only his name and nothing else." Replied Compa

"Nom….Nom…. I ayre… Nom…. Nom….whrich….. Nom…. Nom….Cuppa…. Nom…. Nom….." commented Neptune while munching her pudding

"Onee-chan, don't talk while you're eating. Please, eat your pudding first before talking." Suggested Nepgear

"I wish that Nep-Nep's second personality would come out at times like this. We need to talk with a more serious person here." Said Compa

"Don't worry about that, Compa-san. If needed, Onee-chan can be really serious without having to transform into her HDD form. After all, it's no wonder why Onee-chan is a bit slack off since we hardly have a spare time after the battle in Plutia-san's dimension." Commented Nepgear

"But….. Isn't that fight was two years ago? After all, Planeptune and the other nations are also hardly to find any obstacles, dangerous missions or suspicious phenomenon lately."

"Well, that's Onee-chan's words actually…. Anyway, I will talk to Histoire-san about this. We could request her for Kiba-san to live with us until he got his memories back. Though…. I hope that she won't be mad knowing that we slacked off a bit today." Said Nepgear while laughing nervously

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I told Iffy to meet us in the Basilicom. Seeing Yuuji-san has a little problem about his memories, I think Iffy could help us to find any information about Yuuji-san. Like where he came from, where is his family, what is his background and mostly why he ended up falling from the sky." Said Compa while checking her phone but there aren't any calls from IF yet

"Have you called her back again, Compa-san? Maybe she was quite busy. After all even if Planeptune was quite stable, there are still several quests in the Virtua Forest that needed to be done to increase Planeptune's shares. IF-san also does several quests to kill time too." Said Nepgear

"But, I have called her five times and there wasn't any answer. I just hope there isn't anything wrong with her." said Compa worried

"Don't worry, Compa! We know IF better than anyone else. She might get hooked up at busting those monsters in the Virtua Forest. After all, she already got Level 78. I don't know any other enemies who could defeat her easily." Said Neptune

"Well, I hope that I could be as optimistic as you, Nep-Nep. But, it still worries me. After all, Iffy is my childhood friend."

"Don't worry about IF-san, Compa-san. If Onee-chan says she is alright, then everything will be alright. I believe in Onee-chan. We just hope that IF-san truly only too focused on her quests until she realized how time flies."

"Well, okay then, Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge. Anyway, I will come back later. Please, take care Yuuji-san for me. And remember, once he wakes up; don't ask him too many questions that will overexert him. Of course the questions about his pasts or memories aren't an exception." Said Compa before leaving

"Don't worry, Compa! Once Yuu-kun gets up, we will spend our time playing with 'Kamen Nep Battride War Genesis' with him!" said Neptune cheerfully

"What do you mean by spending time with playing?" asked a voice behind Neptune. From the tone of it, the voice seemed to be an anger holding voice. Hearing that voice, both Neptune and Nepgear jolted out of blues. Their face turned into blue, no, they turned into purple now. Their cold sweets fell slowly from their face and they couldn't even spit a word from their mouth. They really know the source of the voice and there's only one people in the Basil, no in the Planeptune, who could say such a thing to them…..

"Oh, hiya… Histy…" said Neptune nervously while turning her head to face the biggest problem, yet, for the CPU of Planeptune

In front of her, there is a girl with cream-colored hair which is tied in pigtails using purple bows. She also has teal-colored eyes. The girl also wears a white-colored hat in her head with a purple "N" symbol at the center of it. She wears an off-shoulder purple dress with golden trims at the tip. Lastly, she wears a white stocking in her legs with matching shoes. However, the most surprising part is that she was really tiny! The girl might be only as big as Neptune's palms combined. To top of it, she was sitting on an opened book which gives her a flying capability. This is the Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire, nicknamed Histy. She also showed a face that seems to hold her anger. Even the Nep sibling could see a red tick mark in her head.

"IT'S NOT 'HIYA', NEPTUNE!" shouted Histoire angrily to the Nep sibling

"Geez, please chill out, Histy." Said Neptune while trying to calm her Oracle down

"HOW CAN CHILL OUT WHEN THE TWO OF YOU KEEP SLACKING OFF LIKE THIS!? I already said that you two need to finish your paperworks, cleaning your rooms, accepting any calls, and many more! But, all you did was sneaking out from the Basilicom when you had the chance. And in the end, I'm the one who worked out every of your unfinished businesses!" complained Histoire while blabbering like an old lady

"Ugh, come on, Histy! We need a little vacation after the big battle in Plutie's dimension." Rebutted Neptune

"THAT BATTLE ALREADY PASSED FOR TWO YEARS! SUCH A THING LIKE THAT ISN'T RELEVANT ANYMORE AS A REASON! You two CPUs are sure disappointed me. While other nations are trying so hard to increase their rate, you two just spend your time playing games, sleeping, shopping and slacking off. If it wasn't for me, the Planeptune's share will drop off the cliff!"

"Calm down, Histoire-san. It's not like that. We just…." Before Nepgear could continue, she was already cut by Histoire

"Please, keep silence for this, Nepgear. I still tolerate you because, unlike your sister, you still have some level of intelligence and diligence. You still sometimes help the jobs in the Basilicom and work all the paperworks. It's a shame that your sister gave such a bad influence to you. But, it's a different case for you, NEPTUNE! You spent 30% of your time to sleep, 40% to play games, 10% to eat foods and snacks, 5% to take a bath, and 15% to surf the internet! How can't I get angry if you spend one day full without any works!? You spent too many times with useless activities!" blabbered Histoire non-stop

"Uuuuugggghhhhh…. I still did the paperworks, Histy! I also did some rooms cleaning and getting every calls!" retorted Neptune

"It's not paperwork if you only drew a caricature of yourself in it! You also only cleaned the game consoles and it cupboard before getting to sleep with still messy rooms! You even played with cleaning sprays and brooms, hardening the works of the people in Basilicom! You even said 'Hello, this is Nep-chan! Wanna go for a ride with Nep's full service: playing games together, sleeping together, eating together. You all can choose between me or my cutie sexy form!'." said Histoire, making both Neptune and Nepgear shrunk a bit

"If it continues like this, the Planeptune will surely bankrupt and also overshadowed by the other nations in the next couple of years! Even the other CPUs are working really hard to beat Planeptune who has the second largest share behind Lastation." Said Histoire

Elsewhere, in Lastation…

"Yeah, I know! I'm doing with my paperworks! I will deal with your problems later! I'm super busy, so just buzz off!" said a girl with black hair that is tied in twintail. She angrily hung up her phone after getting the usual promotions, ads, a confiding in crazy people, and some people who ticked her off. The girl then pulled her hair out of frustration. However, she didn't let her emotions slip and continue her paperworks which were like a Mount Fuji version made out from paper. Just before she could write anything in the paper, her phone buzzed again.

"I SAID BUTT OUT, YOU CRAZY DISTURBER! I'M BUSY!" screamed the girl to the phone before throwing away her phone

Elsewhere, in a grocery stone in Lastation, there is a girl who was almost identical to the previous black twintail girl before; albeit a bit younger. However, she was frozen in place with white eyes while shaking in fear. She accidentally let her phone fell to the ground while still rocking uncontrollably in the public.

"Onee-chan…." Muttered the girl before letting some tears slipped from her eyes

Elsewhere, in Lowee…..

"Hmmm…. What's next? Maybe the protagonist, Ryunosuke Haru, will get corrupted in an armor named "Yamishiki" then being kissed by the fire girl. Then….." muttered a brunette girl while typing some words in her laptop. To be frank, she was writing a novel about a boy with his black armor-clad bodyguard who could seal spiritual beings through kiss. Together, they fight anyone who denies the spiritual beings' existence. Well, up until now, she got so hooked up in writing that she forgot to eat, sleep or even save her works. However, not long after that, she stretched her arm a bit. She even kept writing while charging her laptop and it's really overheating its charger now.

"Uuuugghhh…. Well, time for a real break. Rom and Ram will really miss me if I keep doing this." Said Blanc before trying to click the save button. Unfortunately, due to overheating, the charger goes "kaboom". The result of it made the girl's face was covered with a smoke and her face was all black. However, the most important thing that snapped her out that her laptop was turned off forcefully. To make it worse, she forgot to save her works. Knowing this, the girl looked down sadly before

"DAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIITTTTTTTT! WHY THE FUCK THAT THIS BITCHY THING HAPPENED WHEN I ALMOST FINISH MY WORK! STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" screamed the girl with red scary eyes while crackling her fist

Elsewhere in Leanbox…..

A blonde girl was enthusiastically playing game. She played it while pressing every buttons in quick succession. It seems that she is a hardcore gamer due to her professionalism in pressing the console's buttons. Occasionally, she would drink a cup of canned coffee to make her stay awake; proven with lots of empty coffee cans in the floor. After pressing some buttons, she made a victorious smile and poses.

"Yes! I won again! No one could defeat the master of all games!" boasted the girl with pride

She played the newest 'Kamen Nep Battride War Genesis' and she was hooked with PvP feature in it. She could choose any Kamen Nep to be played as and fight any players around the world. Despite only playing it for several hours, she already became a pro at it and she could easily defeat any opponent with the Kamen Nep with banana spear. However, the screen showed a new challenger for her. The girl, though, wasn't unfazed by it. She was sure that she will win regardless anything.

"A new challenger? From "Rider Kaizer", huh? Feh, bring it on! Let's see how much you could entertain the "Goddess of Game"!" said the girl before fighting the white overactive white Kamen Nep

5 minutes later….

"Vert-oneesama, are you there? Here, it's your tea and biscuits." Said one girl with light green hair before entering the previous girl's room. However, much to her surprise, the girl saw the aforementioned girl, Vert, was rocking uncontrollably at the side of her bed. She was rocking with depressed eyes written in her face. Seeing this, the green-haired girl soon threw away the tray of tea and biscuits before approaching Vert as fast as she can.

"Vert-onee-sama! What happened!? Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Please, tell me!" said the girl really worried

"I…lost…." Muttered Vert weakly before continue her rocking

In her TV screen, the audience could see the white Kamen Nep showed a victorious pose to the us.

"Vert-oneesama! Vert-oneesama! VERT-ONEE-SAMA!" said the girl while shaking Vert continuously

"In anyway, Neptune, Nepgear, I will give you a big detention after this!" said Histoire

"WHAT!?" shouted the Nep sibling in unison

"Yes! From now on, you will only spend 20% of your time with playing game, the rest 80% will be filled with paperworks, attending any public shows, cleaning the Basilicom and many more! For another punishment, I will lock on your game rooms for two weeks before you could enter it again! Lastly, I want you to go the main hall to give you two a piece of my mind!"

"Uuummm…. Histoire-san, isn't that too much? I mean…." Said Nepgear before she was cut again

"Silence, Nepgear! You two have spent too many times on useless things. Now it's time to really take up the mantle as Planeptune's CPU and Candidate." Said Histoire

"Uuggggghhh…. You're not fun, Histy! At least, don't lock our rooms and please don't give your total boring speech again!" complained Neptune. Both she and Nepgear know that when it comes to speech, Histoire will only be blabbering everything in her minds for about 6 hours non-stop. Not only the amount of sharp words that she spit, the amount of boringness to stay awake over the course of it is so unbearable. Even Neptune got an extra 3 hours speech due to she slept last time in the speech.

"Histoire-san, maybe you're too tired. Even you got bags in your eyes. Histoire-san, it seems that you overexerted yourself. Don't worry about it, you should get rest. I and Onee-chan will take care the rest." Said Nepgear

"I'm not sleepy or tired! After all, I got this bag of eyes because I couldn't take a break from everything that should be your own work! In anyway, none of your words will be realized nor will it be true! Nepgear, I trust you, but I don't trust Neptune. The last time you assured something, your sister ended up doing something carelessly! I got tired with your slacking off attitude! I will lock your room now!" said Histoire angrily before hovering to the Nep sibling's room in order to lock it. Both Nepgear and Neptune remembered that Yuuji was sleeping in their room and it would be bad if Histoire locked the room. Neptune soon stood in front of the door, preventing Histoire from doing anymore actions.

"Hehe, Histy, please cool down. Actually, there is a guy who slept in our room. He got crashed with my head and he was amnesiac too. Can you please not to lock the room until he wakes up? After all, hehe, it's a CPU's responsibility to save a falling star guy and take care of him until he is fully recovered. That's why I went out from Basilicom to save him." Said Neptune nervously

"I don't believe you, Neptune! The last time I believed your stories I realized was clearly wrong! What guy!? What is falling star guy!? Why is that guy sleeping in your room is not my deal! Come on, let me in!" said Histoire while struggling Neptune to enter the room

"Uuummm…. Histoire-san, Onee-chan is right, there is a guy named "Kiba Yuuji-san" who slept in our room until he got better." Said Nepgear

"Oh, come on, Nepgear, don't tell me that you already became as spoiled as Neptune. And now you tried to trick me!?"

"No, Histoire-san! Onee-chan is saying the truth. I know that Onee-chan sometimes lies to us but in this case, she told the truth." Reasoned Nepgear

"I don't care and I don't want to know! JUST! LET! ME! IN!" said Histoire before using her force to push aside Neptune before barging into the CPU's room

However, she was frozen just after she barged in to the Nep sibling's room. There, Histoire saw Yuuji was sleeping peacefully in the bed. She stared at the man's face for a few seconds. She inspected every inches of Yuuji's facial appearances. She could see a tidy brown hair with a tiny mole just below his left eye. Not only that, Histoire sees that…..Yuuji is quite handsome too. Even his sleeping face is really cute. Histoire felt that her heart skipped a beat after seeing the guy. The longer she admires the handsomeness of Yuuji, the more she felt that her heart will explode. Even she felt that her body becomes hotter and hotter than before, such a feat that she never feels before.

"Uuuummm….. Neptune…. Who is that…..guy?" stammered Histoire

"Oh, that's Yuu….WOOOOAAAA! Histy, look at yourself! Your cheeks become red!" said Neptune while noticing the tomato cheeks in Histoire

"What!? No! My cheeks aren't red! Anyway, who is…that guy?" retorted Histoire with a bit of tsundere

"Well, Histoire-san. He is Kiba Yuuji-san. He was the guy who fell from the sky before we collected him to the Basilicom. We called Compa-san to tend his injuries and thankfully there were no serious damage. But, the impact to his head might severely injure his brain; as Kiba-san got a painful headache when he tried to remember his past. Seems like he got a little amnesiac. Because of that, we decided to take care of him until he got better and remembered his past." Explained Histoire

"Well… If that's the case then that meant you said the truth….. Anyway, I felt really tired right now. I will go back to sleep. Please, Neptune, Nepgear, take care of the Basilicom and Kiba Yuuji-san, okay." Said Histoire before shyly hovering away from the room. Both Nepgear and Neptune could only stare at Histoire's weir behavior; not to mention she blushed really hard as if she got a fever. Nepgear then stared at her sister

"Onee-chan…. Do you know what happened to Histoire-san?"

"Dunno!"

 _Yuuji once again saw a grey-colored vision again. The vision gave him the same painful ache to his head. He felt that his head might explode in seconds if this continues. However, despite the painful sensation that he got, he still wanted to know more about his pasts. Truly, when he woke up in the Planeptune's Basilicom, he felt that his head was really clear….. No, pretty much too clear that he only remembered his name. He didn't remember anything about his pasts, family, background or everything, except his own name. Whenever he tries to remember it, he gets a painful headache as if he himself doesn't want to remember it. The only thing that he could see was a plain gray vision which was too blurry to see anything, really. However, this time is different. He got a vision during his sleep. The headache, though still painful, isn't as bad as the usual headache in the real world. Now, he focused his minds and eyes thoroughly to see what's actually behind his past. Yuuji saw himself in front of him. Yes, he saw his own self fell to his knees in front of a lone tree in a grass land. Yuuji saw his vision self's face which was mixed between grief, betrayal, disappointment, and despair; all mixed into one uncomfortable feeling. This Yuuji silently took a small amount of white sand to his hand. Seeing it, his body trembled so much that he felt that there was an earthquake. Yuuji was crying really hard with each tears was dropping endlessly to the white sand in his hands. The Yuuji who saw this scene was even surprised to see his self to be in a lot of grief like this._

" _They killed her…. They killed her! THEY KILLED OSADA-SAN! THEY KILLED OSADA-SAN! HHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Yuuji in anguish_

 _Before the real Yuuji could see anything more, his world around him turned into black void. In instant, he lost his visions and sensation to his surroundings. He only saw the pitch black world. Yuuji couldn't do anything except letting himself driven to the black void…_

"Ha!" shouted Yuuji surprised before waking up from his sleep. He then checked his surroundings, but only to find the same room where he was woken up by Compa. There's no more weird gray vision anymore. It's just a plain room for girls with dolls, game consoles, comics, magazines, snacks and so much more. However, when Yuuji inspected the Nep's sibling's room carefully, he found that the room was very messy. The game consoles was stacked messily, comics and magazines were lying on the ground, several remnant of snacks which was littering the floor, several dolls that were scattering on the room. He deduced that the room isn't too often to be cleaned; maybe around once a week. He even saw several cockroaches were eating the remnants of the snacks and entered the littered snacks' plastic. He even saw flies and mosquitoes were flying endlessly.

"Haaaaaiiii… This room sure is messy. But, I understand that maybe Nep-chan and Gear-chan are bit busy; or not… After all, they are still young. Anyway, I need to do something about this." Said Yuuji before trying to get up. However, he stopped a bit after remembering his weird dream. He questioned himself about the person that he referred in his dream.

"Osada-san…. Who is she?" asked Yuuji to himself before shrugging it off and getting up from his bed

4 hours later…..

"Watch out, Onee-chan! I'm going to be the lead now!" said Nepgear enthusiastically while playing the Moto GP game

"Ope, not so fast little sister-o-mine! I still have some little trick on my sleeves!" said Neptune before making the rider in the game drifted sharply past the rider that Nepgear played as

"What!? That's cheating, Onee-chan!" pouted Nepgear

"Well, all fair in war, Nep Jr.! Wohoo! Look, that's the finish line! Seems like it's my victory now!" said Neptune before sprinting the rider to the finish line. Just before the rider passed the finish line, the TV was suddenly turned off, shocking both Neptune and Nepgear.

"WHAT!? Oh, come on! I almost win the game!" complained Neptune childishly

However, they felt a cold glare behind them. Slowly, they turned their head and found that Histoire was holding the stop contact of the TV. She was glaring at the Nep sibling with her cold teal eyes while tapping her foot in her book. From the look of it (and obviously), Histoire wasn't really happy to see the Nep sibling kept playing games while forgetting about their important works.

"Hoooo….. I left you two to sleep and look at what have I done. Man, I was completely wrong…" hissed Histoire

"Oh, hey, Histy…. Hehehe" giggled Neptune nervously

"I already gave you a responsibility to take care of the Basilicom while I slept. And during the past 4 hours, you DID NOTHING THAN PLAYING GAMES!? I'm disappointed in you girls! I thought that I could finally trust you, especially due to Kiba-san's case. But, I was wrong! I will never believe you again from now on!"

"But, Histoire-san…." Nepgear was cut by Histoire, again…

"Stop it, Nepgear! I'm disappointed on you too because you kept slacking off with your sister. No more tolerating! I gave you compensation because Kiba-san needed to rest but now, it's different! I will give you some detention full 24 hours in every day!"

"Oh come on, Histy! Don't be so meanie!"

"SILENCE, NEPTUNE! I have sick with your lazy attitude! No more playing games ever again! I will call Noire later to give you more lessons how to become a proper CPU! From now, you can onlyplay games once in a month!"

"Oooohhhhh….. Not Noire, her speech is even more boring! Come on, Histy, we just play with our new game. Please give us a little toleration….." begged Neptune

"NO! What is yes is yes! No more toleration! Just look at yourselves! While you're playing with your so-called game, your own room is…." said Histoire before the dragging the Nep sibling to their room. However, just after they went to the room, Histoire's eyes widened and she even went agape after seeing her surroundings. The room that she saw wasn't a trash dump with littered snacks, messy dolls, beds, game consoles or even the base of cockroaches, but what she is a very clean, tidy and shiny room. Every remnants of the snacks has been cleared, every dolls was stacked tidily in the wardrobe, the game consoles was stored one the wardrobe just below the TV, the floor was cleaned and wiped, the window was shining brightly and even the bed was tidied. Every inches of the room were cleaned at perfectionist style with every part shone brightly. Not only Histoire, even Neptune and Nepgear went agape after seeing their cleaned room.

"Hamina, hamina, hamina, hamina." Stammered the three girls after seeing the astonishing beauty in front of them

"Is this my room?" asked Neptune dumbfounded

"I don't know, Onee-chan….." replied Nepgear while kept staring at their room

"Neptune, you surely didn't clean this room, right?" asked Histoire

"Nope."

After regaining their senses, Neptune and the others went out from their room to relieve a shocking day dream for them. However, they went agape again after seeing the whole Basilicom was shining brightly. Yes, even the Basilicom was cleaned thoroughly. The floor was wiped, the window was sprayed with water, the wall was cleaned and recolored, the plants were watered, the bathrooms were shining and literally many more. In conclusion, the Basilicom was not only cleaned, but there were a bit redecoration. Literally, the Oracle and the CPUs even doesn't recognize their old Basilicom. While they were admiring the astonishing beauty of their Basilicom, Nepgear spotted an old man who is a worker of the Basilicom. She approached him, in hope to find the cause of this incredible makeover.

"Um, sorry, sir, but are you the one who cleaned the whole Basilicom like this?" asked Nepgear politely to the old man

"Oh, Nepgear-sama. Oh, of course, it wasn't me who cleaned the Basilicom like this. None of the workers could clean this place as clean as that guy."

"That guy?"

"Yes, I came across a new guy in Basilicom when I tried to start cleaning. At first, I refused his request to clean the Basilicom, but he insisted too much and he even said 'Sorry, sir, but I just want to lessen the amount of work for you and the others. After all, I know that you're already old. It's an oblige if I could help an old people like you who should just enjoy your time.'. Well, I was reluctant at first but I saw that his works were truly astonishing. He completely cleaned and redecorated every inches of the Basilicom in 4 hours. Even all of the workers soon took some time off after seeing the guy's works. That guy sure was really kind, polite, calm and collective. It's really hard to find such a diligent guy like him."

"Well….thanks…." thanked Nepgear before approaching her sister and Oracle

"Yep, pretty much it's him! No one could defy such a clear description like that." Commented Neptune

"Who is "he" anyway?" asked Histoire before the trio smelled a delicious scent. Following their instinct, the three closed their eyes before letting themselves to follow the scent. They savored every inches of scent that they sniffed and it wasn't a bad or even a smelly scent. They kept following the scent until they arrived in the Basilicom's dining room. There, they were even more surprised than ever! Their eyes were widened and they went agape while opening their mouth widely. They were shocked to see some delicious dinner right in front of them! While the foods were just a simple homemade dinner that won't match a class 5 foods, at least it gives them more variety due to the Nep sibling always buys foods. There are fried rice, fried fish, tofu, okonomiyaki, curry, sushi, tappenyaki, miso soup and many more. For them, this is a very rare scene that they don't imagine to happen.

"Hamina, hamina, hamina, hamina, hamina." Stammered the three while going agape

"Eh? Did anyone said 'hamina'?" asked Yuuji while coming out from the kitchen. He wore a white apron in his chest while also carrying a tray of 'yagyu' steak in his hands. He soon went to the table before placing the yagyu steak and serving the rest of the dinner. All of the Planeptune's core residents could only stare at the tons of foods in front of them. Even their saliva was flooding down in the floor and their eyes were shining like a star. However, Nepgear was the first one who regained her senses and she was surprised to see Yuuji was preparing a dinner for them.

"Kiba-san!? What are you doing?" asked Nepgear

"Well, I'm just cooking and preparing a dinner for you girls." Said Yuuji with a smile

"Oh gosh, Yuu-kun! Is this really for us!? Can we eat it!? Can we!? Can we!? Can we!?" asked Neptune enthusiastically

"Of course, you could eat these. I made it special for all of you. Hai! Here it is!" said Yuuji before serving several juices to the Nep sibling. In instant, Neptune then tackled Yuuji happily. Yuuji, despite a bit reluctant, just let the little girl hugged him. After all, he felt that when the others are happy, he is happy too. Though, it became uncomfortable because Neptune was rubbing her cheek with Yuuji's. This made the guy blushed really hard.

"Oooohhhh… Yuu-kun, you don't know how happy I am!? I always eat foods from the market, store, and I never make my own feasts. I always burn up the kitchen if I do it!" said Neptune while rubbing her cheek with Yuuji

"Yeah, thanks. I know. Anyway, can you stop doing this, please?"

"Nu? Yuu-kun doesn't like my cheek rubbing? Now, I'm sad…"

"No, no, no! It's not like that. But, let's just eat for now." Suggested Yuuji

"Well, you're right, Yuu-kun. Anyway, Nep Jr., let's have a big feat right now!" said Neptune before jumping to the heaven in the dining room

"Wait, Onee-chan!" said Nepgear before following her sister. Yuuji could only make a satisfied smile in his face after seeing the happy face of the Nep sibling. That smile….. It is the most things that he won't regret to see in his life. Seeing a sibling is bickering with each other but then worked together, played together and sleep together surely is the most happiest and memorable memories in his mind. Even if he lost his memories about his previous past, at least, he will make a new memory in the future.

'Haaaaa… I wish I have my own little sister…' thought Yuuji

"Umm…. Are you Kiba Yuuji-san?" asked Histoire while hovering to Yuuji

"Ah, yes. It's me. He? Who are you!? Why are you flying in that book and…you are so tiny!?" asked Yuuji a bit surprised

"Don't be scared, Kiba-san. My name is Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune. You could say that I'm the manager or secretary of a nation."

"Oh, so that's it… Ah, I'm sorry if I was a bit inconvenient and reckless in this place. I didn't ask a permission to sleep or even clean and cook in this place."

"Ah, no, it's not a problem! It should be me who should apologize to you. I'm sorry, Kiba-san. You actually don't have to do all of this. It should be Neptune and Nepgear's works, but you took their place in it. I want to apologize for those two's laziness. Terribly, I was ashamed that a normal person like you would want to do such a thing like this." Apologized Histoire

"No. I did this because I wanted to. After all, it's not good to disturb children who enjoy their time, right? This is also as thank for taking care of me while I was out of commission."

"But, it should be their work! You know that Neptune and Nepgear are the ruler in this nation, the CPU. They should be more hard-working and not spending their time playing useless games and sleeping. They need to take up the mantle as a true ruler of nation."

"What!? Nep-chan and Gear-chan are the ruler in this nation!? Pardon me, Histoire-san. But, I'm a bit confused now. I actually was confused because I don't know where am I? What is a CPU? I don't know…..everything to be honest."

"Well, Neptune said that you're amnesiac. It's no wonder if you don't know your own past or even any information about the nations. I will tell you a short story of it." said Histoire before speaking the history of the nations and CPUs

One story later…

"HAH!? Nep-chan and Gear-chan are the CPU of this nation, Planeptune!? I can't believe it! Histoire-san, maybe you are a bit joking. I mean why the burden and responsibility of the world is placed to them!? They are still too young. I'm afraid that they will hurt themselves." Said Yuuji shocked

"But, it's the truth, Kiba-san. I know that this fact is a bit surprising but it's the CPU's works to maintain the nation as stable as ever. And, I bet that you haven't see Neptune's true form, Purple Heart. Well, I bet that you will be even surprise when you saw her in that form." Said Histoire

"Um, nom, nom, nom, nom, yeah, Yuu-kun. I'm the one and only CPU of the Planeptune, Purple Heart! I'm the main heroine here and I will slay every inches of evilness!" said Neptune while raising a fried chicken

"Onee-chan….."

"Haha, anyway, Nep-chan, I know that you're the ruler of the Planeptune. But, please don't overexert yourself, okay?" said Yuuji

"Feh! My body is more than okay to fight 100 enemies! Can you see my muscle here?" said Neptune while showing her arms

"Okay, okay. But, please don't hurt yourself. You're still a fragile girl, you know? It will be bad for your growth."

"Umm… Kiba-san, I think that you're a bit wrong. CPUs don't age at all and Neptune isn't young. She is age for several decades. And….. You know that giving a suggestion like that will only make the two become even lazier." Whispered Histoire

"Still….. I felt a little bad for such a young and innocent girls like Nep-chan and Gear-chan need to take a big responsibility. Say, Histoire-san, I know I'm a bit selfish and stupid but don't you think that sooner or later, Nep-chan and Gear-chan will truly take as a mantle as a CPU? I mean this isn't going to be the role that they will have forever, at least let them enjoy their times. When they become mature, I don't think that they will even have time to smile like this." Said Yuuji while looking at Neptune and Nepgear who was eating with a big smile in their face. Despite what Yuuji said is naïve, Histoire thought that he has a point. When she thought about it, Neptune and Nepgear with the other CPUs have fought in so many battles together. There were hardships and anguishes, but with their compassionate, they passed all over the obstacles in their life. Even Nepgear and Neptune had prevented the other CPUs to be a sacrifice to defeat one strong enemy. Who knows when a new threat will arise and who knows either whether Neptune and Nepgear could keep this smile. This is also the thing that Yuuji are thinking after knowing that little girls like Neptune and Nepgear must fight in dangerous battles. There is a thought that Yuuji wants to become stronger. Stronger enough to protect the Nep sibling. At least, he wants the girls not to be burden with such a big fight.

"Haaa… You have a point, though, Kiba-san. Well, I don't have any choice than believe in you right now." Said Histoire before taking a deep sigh

"Histy! Come on, let's eat this food! This tappenyaki and yagyu steak is the most delicious dish here! And, oh, Yuu-kun, I want an additional rice!" said Neptune cheerfully

"Coming!" said Yuuji before approaching Neptune. However, he didn't know that Histoire was staring at him with red cheeks in her face. Histoire herself felt that her heart beats faster than ever.

'Polite, hard-working, kind, collective, calm, and diligent… My…. Yuuji-kun is a type of guy that women will hut for….' Thought Histoire shyly

"Histoire-san, let's eat together!" said Yuuji, snapping Histoire from her endless thought

Suddenly, the three girls with Yuuji were standing at a desert with several abandoned factories around them. Not only them, there were several men who were wearing some military uniform with rifles standby. There were even 3 jeep cars near the army. Both, Nepgear and Histoire put a serious face and even they were gulping their own saliva. They were sweating really hard. Not only them, Yuuji, who was beside Histoire, was also sweating really hard right now due to the tense atmosphere there. The only person who can't read the situation is only Neptune due to she was eating pudding happily while sitting at the jeep's bar and swinging her legs. Her sister and Oracle chose to just ignore Neptune for now. However, Yuuji couldn't help but laugh nervously after seeing Neptune's carefree attitude. Yuuji remembered how they got in this situation.

" _Eh? A power up upgrade?" asked Yuuji before eating a piece of tofu_

" _Yep! I will get another upgrade right now! After all, I'm the main heroine here and surely I will be the one who will become stronger first!" boasted Neptune while rubbing her nose_

" _Onee-chan! Don't say such a thing that will only confuse Kiba-san even more. Anyway, actually we will go to the border of Planeptune and the second nation, Lastation." Explained Nepgear_

" _Last…tation?"_

" _Lastation is another nation which is ruled by another CPU, other than Planeptune. That nation is ruled by CPU Black Heart, Noire-san. It is the busiest nation out of the main 4 and it has the highest share energy up until now." Explained Histoire even more_

" _But…. Why will you three go there?"_

" _Well, actually, Noire-san found a mysterious briefcase recently. Inside the briefcase, there was a mysterious belt, with camera, flashlight and a phone. She felt that the belt holds a very strong aura but the problem is…. She couldn't use it at all." Said Nepgear_

" _Yeah! That's why she called me, the strongest heroine ever in Gamindustri's history, to control that belt! Hehe, I surely will be able to use that belt and gain a power up!"_

" _Oh….. So, that's it!"_

" _Oh yeah, Kiba-san. You could follow us to meet Noire-san. After all, it will be good for you to learn more about the other nations. You could also know more about other CPUs." Said Histoire_

" _Ah, I don't think that I would be useful there. I would only get in the way if I'm there."_

" _Don't worry about that, Kiba-san. After all, there's nothing I could offer more after so many goods that you have done in the Basilicom. Anyway, you could live with us now and you're our family now and ever." Said Histoire_

And that's why Yuuji ended up in this place. The four were waiting for Noire to arrive at the borderland in order to give that mysterious belt. It's quite bizarre for the other nation to cooperate so willingly to other nations. Despite there already signed a piece treaty, every nations are still rivaling to get shares energy to build up their nations even more. Having in possession of a mysterious belt which has ominous strong aura, it's weird for the Lastation to give such a thing easily to other nations, especially Planeptune. Still, it's a smart choice because as Noire claimed that she couldn't use it no matter what. Rather than wasting the time with something they couldn't use, it's much better to give it to other nations who in hope can use it fully. In this case, the second nation with the second largest shares, Planeptune. That's why; Noire was more than willing to give it to the Planeptune's CPU, Neptune. Yuuji's thought was soon snapped by a poke from Neptune.

"Hey, Yuu-kun!" said Neptune cheerfully

"Ah, Nep-chan! What is it?" asked Yuuji

"Nah, it's nothing. But, your face is so tense like Histy and Nep Jr. Come on, chill out a bit. It's not like something bad will happen."

"I actually want to be as optimistic as possible, Nep-chan. But, still the atmosphere gave a really cold and strong tense here. I just…feel something bad will happen…."

"Well… It would be a lie if I told that the air around us isn't condensed. I felt a weird aura too in this air. But…. I just shrugged it off. Anyway, thanks for cleaning the Basilicom and cooking for us. You know, you seem to be the only person who could tame Histy, you know."

"Well, you're welcome. I just did what I thought was right."

"Um! Thank you. Well, it's not like I don't want to work, I just…couldn't find the mood to do it….. I really hope that Histy would understand about it, but she is only a blabbering old woman."

"Hush! Don't say such a bad thing to Histoire-san. After all, she still greatly takes care of you until now. You should listen to her sometimes. Histoire-san is really a nice woman."

"Yeah… if it's you, I will listen to it, Yuu-kun!"

"Anyway, Nep-chan. Are you really alright by becoming a CPU? I mean being a ruler of a nation isn't such an easy task like playing cards. You will have a full big responsibility of it. You're still so young, you know. Not only you, but also Gear-chan. I'm afraid that you will need to carry a very big burden in your back. If there's something that I could help, just tell me."

"Nope! I perfectly still fine, Yuu-kun. After all, I only spend my time with playing games with Jr. and if I need to do a paperwork, I will let Jr. to do it. I will still do some basic things like moping, cleaning and watering the plants. But, well, it's once in a blue moon. Histy really blabbers me about this. Well, seems like I need to listen to your words from now on. But, other than that, I'm still fine. I just enjoy myself as the CPU of Planeptune and I'm still okay right now. There haven't been any dangerous threats right now."

"But, will you be alright? I mean I heard from Histoire-san that you have been going through so many battles. I know that you must have so many injuries both physically and mentally. Such a young girl like you shouldn't be fighting to protect their nations like this. After all, don't you have any parents? I mean, I wish I could be stronger too so that I could be fighting at your side." Said Yuuji worried only to meet a pat in his shoulder from Neptune

"Yuu-kun… If I said it's going to be alright, it will be alright. I know that you're worried to me, to Jr., to Histy, and to other CPUs. But, I'm still strong enough to protect myself… and the nation too. Don't worry about me, you haven't see the real me. Hehe, I really like you, you know, Yuu-kun. I mean we only met for a day but you already did so many things to us. Cleaning, cooking and now worrying about me. It's sincerity to meet such a kind guy like you. Well, I'm really grateful to meet you. Somewhat, you give me a little reason to do more thing tomorrow. I also get a spirit to do more things. Yuu-kun, once again, I assure you, I won't injure myself or even die in front of you. I assure that." Said Neptune with comforting eyes; something that could only be seen once in a blue moon

"Nep-chan…. I understand. Still, if you need my help, I will always be in your side, on Gear-chan's side, on Histoire-san's side, and on Planeptune's side." Said Yuuji

"Oh…. You're so sweet, Yuu-kun! Now, I really like you!" said Neptune before clinging on Yuuji's hand

"Hey, it's embarrassing. Please, stop that, Nep-chan."

However, their sweet time was disturbed with the appearance of another jeep car in front of them. This jeep car contained several army men with rifles and also a girl a bit older than Neptune and Nepgear. Soon, the army men jumped from the car before preparing their rifles standby from any unwanted threats. The girl soon jumped out from the jeep too while being guarded by several men with rifles standby. The girl has red crimson eyes with black hair. Her hair is tied in twintail with blue ribbons. She has a very skinny body and she wore maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her…ahem…assets. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. Seeing the girl, Neptune couldn't be happier than ever.

"Oh, hello, Noirey!" shouted Neptune energetically to the red-eyed girl before running toward the girl

"Hey, it's not 'Noirey'! It's Noire!" retorted the girl, named Noire

"Histoire-san, is she….."

"Yes, Kiba-san. The CPU of Lastation, Noire-san." Said Histoire. Well after that, the tense was a bit lowered thanks to the funny scene where Neptune was hugging Noire tightly while the twintail girl tried to release her friend's hug. Even, Yuuji and the others couldn't help but giggle to see this.

"Ugh, release me, Neptune! It's really embarrassing!" complained Noire while struggling with Neptune's hug

"Why should I? It's been long time since we met together. I want to express my happiness to see my best friend. I really miss you, Noire. Don't you miss me?"

"Well… It's not that I don't miss you. Do, Do, Don't get me wrong! It's not that we are a best friend or anything. We are just colleague. Now, get me off, Neptune! It's really embarrassing!" said Noire, tsundere-ly, before being released from Neptune's bear hug. After being released from Neptune, Noire noticed a person who she didn't familiar with.

"Neptune…. Who is that?" asked Noire while pointing at Yuuji

"Me?" asked Yuuji while pointing at himself

"Oph! That's Kiba Yuuji, Yuu-kun! He is my new friend in Planeptune. He fell from the sky and got amnesiac. But, other than that, he is really proficient at house works, cooking, and he is super-duper kind, polite and diligent! He is the best friend that you could ever wish for!" said Neptune while introducing Yuuji to Noire

"Oh! So, another friend of yours who also fell from the sky? Anyway, sorry for the rude introduction. I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation. Also known as CPU Black Heart." said Noire while holding the hem of her skirt and bowing in graceful manner

"Ah, don't be so formal, Noire-chan. I'm not such a big person who is worthy to be introduced in this way. Anyway, I'm Kiba Yuuji. Nice to meet you, Noire-chan." Introduced Yuuji while offering his hand. However, Noire was shaking greatly and her eyes were white. She even couldn't even put a great reply in such situation. Her cheeks were even in deep red color.

"You called me…with '-chan'?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? If yes, I'm deeply sorry, Noire-ch, ah, Noire-san." Apologized Yuuji

"No… It's not like that I don't like it….. It just…..I'm a bit embarrassed….. No one called me with such a cute suffix like that. Anyway, you could call me with anything, except nothing that's too embarrassing." Said Noire while blushing really hard

"Watch out, Yuu-kun. Noirey could be really tsundere at times." Whispered Neptune suddenly in Yuuji's ear before leaving him again

"Oh….. Hum, what is tsundere?" muttered Yuuji

"Hello, Noire-san. It's been a long time we haven't seen each other." Greeted Nepgear

"Oh, hi, Nepgear. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Oh, where's Uni-chan? She should be following you to here, right?" asked Nepgear. However, to her surprise, Noire was looking down with a sad face and she was sighing really long. Even her face was quite unenergetic not like the usual. Nepgear was now even worried to what happened to Noire and her best friend.

"Haaa…. Actually, Nepgear, Uni was quite fed up because of a little misunderstanding. But, don't worry about it; I'm sure that Uni will understand later." Said Noire

"Oh, yeah, I hope that Uni-chan will get better." Said Nepgear. Though, she couldn't erase her worries to her best friend, Uni

"Anyway, Noirey, what is the thing that you wanted to show me earlier?" asked Neptune, finally to the point of the meeting

"Don't call me like that, you dork! Anyway, I'm giving this mysterious belt to you not because I like you or what. I just don't want this thing to become a waste." Said Noire before taking out a quite big briefcase. The briefcase was a simple white case with words: "Smart Brain" was engraved in it. Yuuji noticed the briefcase that Noire was carrying before he saw another grey void vision again. Seeing this vision again gave a painful headache to Yuuji.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" cried Yuuji in pain while holding his aching head

"Kiba-san/Yuu-kun!" said the girls before approaching the in pain Yuuji. Yuuji once again saw the armored figure with silver-plated armor and red lines again. This time, the figure was staring at Yuuji but everything was too blurry to recall anything from it. Even Yuuji's headache became even worse. However, after receiving another headache, he was already ready for it so he was still able to endure it. Though, it was still as painful as ever.

"Yuu-kun! Are you alright!? Are you okay!?" asked Neptune worried

"Uuuuuuurrrrrgghhh…. Don't worry, Nep-chan… I'm alright. Just continue the test for that belt." Said Yuuji while holding his painful head

However, their times were disturbed by a scream from one of Planeptune's army. Hearing this, the two CPU and one Candidate rushed to the core of the sound. Neptune was also carrying the "Smart Brain" case.

"Histy, please take care of Yuu-kun, okay?" said Neptune

"Um!" nodded Histoire before seeing the three girls rushed to the crime scene

"Histoire-san….. Where are they going to?" asked Yuuji with still painful head

"I don't know either. I just hope that there won't be any problems. I also hope that they won't fight another enemy." Said Histoire

Meanwhile, the three girls arrived at the gate of the Planeptune. There they saw several army men from Planeptune were shooting relentlessly to a monstrous figure in front of them. The figure in front of them has a white color body. It has several blue spots in its body and also an abs in its stomach. This monster has a panther-like humanoid head with sharp green eyes. Lastly, he wears a blue scarf in his neck which is quite tattered in several places. This is Panther Orphnoch. The Panther Orphnoch was grabbing one of the army men's neck. He then snapped the man's neck before throwing away the lifeless corpse. Not only one, the Panther Orphnoch has already killed around 15 people within the vicinity. Suspiciously, there is also a huge amount of sand in the battlefield. After snapping one of the men's neck, the Panther Orphnoch proceeded to approach the remaining army slowly. He walked toward them with pride while growling in order to taunt them. On the other side, the army was aiming their rifles to the monster.

"This is the last warning! Don't come any closer or we will shoot you!" shouted the leader of the army

Despite hearing such a warning, the Orphnoch wasn't unfazed by it and just slowly marching toward them. Seeing no other choice, the army opened their fires to the Orphnoch. To their surprise, the Orphnoch was immune to their bullets. Their attacks only tickled the panther-like monster a bit. The men could only scream in terror while firing their bullets to the monster. When the monster finally arrived in front of the men, the Panther Orphnoch grabbed the muzzle of the rifle before twisting it. Seeing the monster's immense strength, the said man could only scream in fear. After throwing aside the twisted rifle, the Orphnoch grabbed the man's neck before kicking the man's stomach multiple times. Not only that, the Orphnoch kicked the man's feet; grounding him. Not finished yet, the panther monster grabbed the man's leg before twisting it with his immense strength and decapitating it from the body. After this, the Orphnoch then mauled at his prey mercilessly. Despite the army's best effort to shoot the monster, none of their attacks affected him. Even the two CPUs and one candidate could only watch the monster's brutal attack while being frozen out of shock.

"Wha, wha, what is this monster!? We can't kill it, huuuuuuaaaaa!" screamed one of the army before running for his life

However, the Orphnoch saw this and performed a long leap to the running man. He then grounded said man. However, the man begged the monster to spare his life as a last resort.

"Please… Don't kill me….. I have a wife and two daughters…. Please, spare me….. Huuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!"

However, the man's plead was all for naught. The Panther Orphnoch mauled and ate the man's face while the others could only hear the man's scream. Even the Orphnoch mutilated the man's body before mauling every inch of the man's body parts. Now, the Orphnoch's pure white body was tainted with the crimson color of blood. Even the cat-like monster licked the remnants of the blood in his finger. The monster was soon met with the rifles' shot again. But, it was all for naught since the monster wasn't affected by it. The monster soon leaped to one of the men before disarming him. After it, the Orphnoch soon slashed the man brutally with sharp claws. Not only that, he even scratched the man's head and stabbed his eyes before decapitating his head. Seeing no other choice, several army men was charging to the Orphnoch while shooting endlessly to the monster. Seeing that he was surrounded, the Orphnoch soon slashed several men to pieces with a single slash from his claws. The pieces of their bodies were falling endlessly falling to the ground. In instant, the whole Planeptune's army was decapitated easily by a single monster. It wasn't a dungeon monster or part of any evil organization. Even Neptune, for the first time, showed a scared face. She felt really scared. Unlike usual, no matter what happened, Neptune always thinks positive despite how much she is scared. However, this time is different. She felt scared, so so so so so scared that she was trembling uncontrollably. The same goes for Noire and Nepgear.

"What is that monster….? He is….really gross…." Stammered Nepgear scared

"I don't know Jr…. I….." stammered Neptune

"You're scared, right, Neptune?" asked Noire

"WHAT!? I, I, I, I'm not scared! How in the world that a super heroine like me could be scared from that monster!?" retorted Neptune

"You don't have to lie, Neptune. To be honest, I'm scared too. It's okay for us to be scared. Even if we are a CPU, we still have some feelings like normal human. It's natural to be scared, but don't let that scare controls you." said Noire while also trembling

"Noirey…"

Not long after that, some of Noire's army men entered the scene. They were carrying some high-caliber rifles and there was even a gatling gun in the jeep. The leader soon commenced an open fire to the Orphnoch. The gatling gun was quite effective to at least gave some minor damage to the Orphnoch. However, it was so minor that it only angered the monster even more. Angered, the Panther Orphnoch soon leaped on the jeep before attacking the gatling gun's controller. He mauled the man mercilessly while also ripping its face apart. The other men tried to shoot the panther monster but none of it was effective. The Panther Orphnoch soon leaped down from the jeep before using his immense strength to push the jeep toward the army men. The men tried to shoot the jeep but the car's heavy defense hardened them. The army could only scream in terror while shooting endlessly to the incoming car and kept backing down until they reached a wall. When their back hit a wall, they already found a dead end and there were no other way around to escape. After all, the Panther Orphnoch was pushing the jeep to its limit and the army didn't have any choice but to shoot the Orphnoch.

"Don't come here! Don't come here! Go away! GO AWAY!" screamed the Noire's army's team leader while shooting relentlessly to the jeep. However, it was all for naught because the jeep was heading toward them at full speed with no way to dodge it. Noire's army was destined to doom in the end. Despite it, they kept shooting no matter how it will fail in the end. They are the army who devoted their life to the CPU Black Heart, Noire. Despite that they will die, their devotion won't go in waste and they will die honorably.

"For Lady Noire, don't ever falter you guys! Hiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the team's leader before the jeep was crushing them alive. Despite already crushing them, the Panther Orphnoch kept increasing his strength to crush them even more. He crushed the jeep to the army with full force. And soon…. Their scream was put to end with blood was splattering from the body of the jeep. Seeing this, Nepgear could only close her eyes before being hugged by her sister who could only face away from such a tragedy. Even Noire could only cover her mouth and face away from the inhuman brutal genocide from the Orphnoch. Seeing that their comrades were killed, the remaining of the army opted to run away for their life. Seeing this, the Orphnoch elongated his fingers which chased down the running away prey. The fingers soon entered the men's body from nose, ears eyes and mouth. In x-ray vision, the elongated fingers found their way to the men's heart. The fingers soon stabbed the heart; disintegrating the men's heart. The Panther Orphnoch soon retracted back his tentacle fingers before seeing his prey was clutching their chest in pain. The escaping men's body soon turned into grey color which is as grey as sand dust. Not long after that, their body crumbled into dust. Seeing this, Neptune couldn't hold her urge again and she hugged Noire while trying to escape from the nightmare. Even Noire was facing away from the Orphnoch to face away form the cruel and brutal reality. However, there is still one man who was crawling in fear after seeing the rest of his comrades were decapitated by the Orphnoch. The Orphnoch was slowly marching to the crawling man who was really scared by the monster. Neptune, who has enough with this brutal scene, soon released Nepgear and Noire's hug before running toward to the Orphnoch to stop this genocide once and for all.

"STTTTTTOOOOOPPPPP IIIIITTTTT!" screamed Neptune before summoning a purple katana out of the thin air

Neptune soon charged to the Orphnoch in mach speed. Before the Orphnoch could lay a hand to the man, Neptune clashed her weapon with the Orphnoch's hand. Their hand and katana were sparkling endlessly due to the strength of the clash.

"Run for it!" shouted Neptune to the scared man before ordering him to run away from the battlefield

After being sure that the man has escaped, Neptune soon focused to her enemy in front of her. Seeing an endless clash, the Orphnoch decide to end it with a kick to Neptune's stomach. However, Neptune's reflex was good enough to block the kick with his katana. Still, the force of the impact injured Neptune a bit. The Orphnoch wasted no time to leap to the girl while trying to slash Neptune. Seeing this, Neptune blocked it with her katana. Neptune soon took a step back before trying to slash the monster. However, the Orphnoch easily dodged all of her naught slash. Instead, the Orphnoch managed to scratch Neptune's cheek. The Orphnoch then tried to punch Neptune but the girl used her katana to block the fist. However, this left her so opened that the Orphnoch managed to land a swift kick to Neptune's stomach. The Orphnoch then tried kicked Neptune aside but the girl still managed to block it. Still, the force was powerful enough to knock away Neptune. The panther monster then slashed Neptune away, tearing away Neptune's Jersey dress.

"Kkkkkkkyyyaaaaaa!" screamed Neptune in pain

"Neptune!"

"Onee-chan!"

However, the Orphnoch wasn't finished yet. He soon leaped to the sky before grabbing Neptune's head. He soon fell to the ground while smacking Neptune's head to the ground. Noire and Nepgear could only gasp in shock after seeing this. Seeing that, his opponent is decapitated, the Orphnoch then walked way from the crater that he made to Neptune. However, he was surprised to see Neptune leaped from the ground before to slash the Orphnoch's face. The attack missed an inch from the Orphnoch's face but it was still strong enough to make the monster bled a little blood. Despite Neptune got a painful impact in the head, she was still conscious and strong enough to continue the fight. Albeit, her vision became a bit blurry and she was quite dizzy too. But, she is still confident to defeat the enemy in front of her.

"Haa…..Haa…. Haa….. You think that simple attack could subdue this Nep? Then, you're truly wrong! Ha….. Ha….. Ha… I'm a bit scared by you…. Ha…. I admit it… But, it would be wrong if a heroine like me die here…. Sorry… Ha…. But, I will beat you now and ever! Cross Combination!" shouted Neptune before rushing to the Orphnoch

Neptune soon delivered her special skills to the monster. She performed a barrage of diagonal slashes in rapid succession to the Orphnoch. Despite the Orphnoch was fast enough to keep up with Neptune, the girl managed to find several openings before slashing the Orphnoch relentlessly using her katana in rapid succession. The Orphnoch took a step back to catch a little breath. However, Neptune didn't waste time to leap in the air before trying to deliver a vertical slash. Unfortunately, the Orphnoch swiftly caught the katana with his right hand before delivering a roundhouse kick to Neptune's waist. Despite this, Neptune managed to recover in nick of time and stabbed the katana to the ground before performing a circling kick while still grabbing her weapon. The Orphnoch didn't expect this and was kicked in the face; but he still managed to recollect himself. Neptune tried to attack the panther monster again but the Orphnoch dodged it easily before stabbing Neptune's stomach. The girl was screaming really loud and the monster only snarled at her. After releasing the stab, the monster smacked the girl's face to his knee multiple times before throwing her aside. The Orphnoch soon leaped again to Neptune in order to maul her.

"Slash Wave!" shouted Nepgear before releasing a purple energy wave from her light saber

The wave soon hit the Orphnoch, injuring him and throwing him back several meters back. Not finished yet, Noire summoned her rapier before charging toward the enemy. She then used her rapier to stab the Orphnoch relentlessly in rapid succession. Despite the monster tried to parry it, Noire's graceful and unorthodox fighting style caught him in surprise. They could only trade blows to their weapon and fist without anyone could land a blow. However, Noire found an opening and performed a heel kick to the Orphnoch's stomach, throwing him to the sky. Noire soon leaped to the sky before trying to perform a slash with her rapier. However, the Orphnoch was smart enough to recover in the air and used his legs to kick Noire to the ground. Despite falling to the ground, Noire is strong enough to recompose herself. Both CPU and the Candidate were soon rushed to Neptune's side while preparing their weapons.

"Onee-chan! Are you alright!?" asked Nepgear worried while bringing up her sister

"Yeah…. Thanks, Jr. …" said Neptune weakly

"We need to retreat now! We can't beat this guy!" warned Noire

However, the Panther Orphnoch suddenly punched Noire's stomach out of blues; surprising the girls. Not long after that, the Orphnoch grabbed the girl's neck while trying to choke air out of her. Noire tried to struggle by using her rapier but she was easily disarmed in her state.

"Noirey!"

"Noire-san! Mirage Da…"Before Nepgear could perform another move, the Orphnoch elongated his free fingers and guided it to stab Nepgear.

"Watchout, Jr.!" said Neptune while pushing away Nepgear. However, this made Neptune too late to dodge the tentacle fingers and she was stabbed in her left hand.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaa!" screamed Neptune

"Onee-chan!" shouted Nepgear in horror while rushing to her sister's side

Unfortunately, the Orphnoch threw Noire in the air before kicking the falling girl with his legs; throwing the Noire straight to Nepgear. The lilac-haired girl was too late to notice this and she was hit by Noire's body in full impact. The two collided with each other and they fell to the ground while skidding in the ground. The three girls were now struggling to stand up but their injuries prevented them from doing this. Even Nepgear and Noire were taken out of commission due to the collision. The Orphnoch was even laughing a little before slowly marching toward the three girls; preparing to maul his preys. However, before the Orphnoch could act any further, he noticed a jeep was heading straight toward him. In the nick of time, the panther monster soon dodged it in nick of time. After the jeep was stopped, Yuuji and Histoire came out from it.

"Everyone, are you alright!?" asked Yuuji worried while rushing to their side

"Yuu-kun…" said Neptune weakly

"Nep-chan, are you alright?" said Yuuji while checking Neptune's condition

"Uuugghhh…. I'm fine…. Just a bit dizzy….."

"It's bad, Kiba-san. Their conditions are not prime enough to fight. If it goes like this….."

"Don't worry, Histy… I could still fight… Yuu-kun…. Please, bring the others to safety….."

"But, what about you, Nep-chan!? You're injured, right? You need to go with us!"

"Me? Hehe, I'm not injured….. I could still fight!" said Neptune before shrugging off Yuuji and standing up despite her previous injuries

"What are you doing, Nep-chan?" asked Yuuji curious

"Well… Just going to show you the true 'me'." Said Neptune before closing her eyes

 **(Play:** **Rave:tech (^_^) new;world by nao)**

Neptune then focused her mind and power to her body. Soon, Neptune's body was surrounded with dark purple energy. After focusing enough energy, Neptune opened her eyes. Suddenly, Neptune's body was covered in a bright light that even Yuuji and Histoire needed to cover their eyes. Her hair was also covered in the same light before Neptune's hair was somewhat lengthened to almost reach her feet. Her body also became a bit higher than before and her body shape changed too. After the light lit down, Yuuji finally could see Neptune's new form. Neptune now has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her assets….. Heck! Neptune's bust somewhat enlarged a bit. The bodysuit's shoulders contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm has purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also has purple areas near the bottom. On her assets areas you can see a single purple strip. Lastly, Neptune's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her previous form; albeit, it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. This Neptune's katana was also longer and more mechanic than the previous Neptune's which only a streamlined katana was. This is Neptune's CPU and true form, Purple Heart. Meanwhile, Yuuji was shocked to death to see Neptune's drastic growth and change. Not only that, she became more like woman; her height, eyes, and…..even her assets were changed too. In addition to that, Purple Heart's attractive bodysuit somewhat makes her even hotter. Yuuji now blushed really hard after seeing Purple Heart's attractive and sexual arousing body. He might be a nice person but it would be a lie if Yuuji doesn't say that his urge as man didn't come.

 **(Song ended)**

"Now….. It's much better." Said Purple Heart in a deeper and mature voice than Neptune

"Wha, wha, what!? What happened to you, Nep-chan!? Why you suddenly become more mature, higher and so different than before!?" asked Yuuji shocked while trying to hide his blushing cheeks

"Ara, you don't know about it, Yuu-kun? This is my true CPU form, the HDD form. But, it's understandable since you may forget about any CPU's information. And, don't call me "Nep-chan". I'm the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart." said Purple Heart proudly while stabbing her katana to the ground. Purple Heart is so different than Neptune. Not only the drastic body change, Purple Heart is more mature, calm, less joking, more serious and a bit prideful than the original Neptune. Even her height rivaled Yuuji's own height.

"Yes, Kiba-san. This is the true form of CPU that I was talking about back then. I also said that their personality and body shape changed, right?" Said Histoire

"But, Histoire-san, you didn't say that they will change so drastically like this!" complained Yuuji a bit. It's true that he heard that the CPU will change appearance but he didn't expect for Neptune changed drastically from the happy-go-lucky little girl to the combat suit serious woman. There were too much questions in his head right now and he doesn't know what he should do now after seeing Neptune's true form.

"Anyway, Yuu-kun, please bring this briefcase to the Basilicom, along with Nepgear and Noire." Said Purple Heart before throwing the Smart Brain briefcase to Yuuji. The impact of the throw almost made Yuuji lost his balance. The disrespect manner of throwing surely is so different than Neptune.

"But, what about you?" asked Yuuji worried

"I will stay here and buy you some times. Just go away now!" said Purple Heart while preparing her katana

"That's crazy, Nep…. I mean, Purple Heart-san! How could we just leave you here while you're dealing with an enemy that you have little chance to win!? We must go back together! You won't win at this point!" said Yuuji

"What are you talking about, Yuu-kun? Don't underestimate my ability! I'm still strong enough to take down that cat monster. Just go away and don't disturb me now!"

"What do you mean by saying you are strong enough!? Look at your hand, your stomach and your face! They are full with injuries, Purple Heart-san! You think that you can win in this situation!? It's impossible to fight in this condition!" True that despite Neptune changed to her HDD form; her previous injuries are still followed to her new form. Her stomach and hand are still bleeding non-stop.

"Don't think so weakly about me! These injuries are only just a scratch to me! Don't be so stubborn here, Yuu-kun! Remember your position here; you're only a normal human here! You don't have any right to dictate a CPU like me!"

"You're the stubborn one here, Purple Heart-san! You won't win; it's impossible! Don't be stubborn; you don't have to fight in a battle which you can't win!"

"Sorry, Yuu-kun…. I'm the CPU of Planeptune. This is my mission and responsibility to stop that monster from hurting any more of my people and the other nations' people."

"Fuck off that responsibility, Purple Heart-san! Don't think any more about that mission or what! If you get killed, will you be able to protect your people? Your safety is the priority now!"

"So what!? What are you going to do!? You don't have any power to stand a chance against that monster!"

"I will buy you some time while you and the others go away from here!"

"That's crazy, Yuu-kun! You will kill yourself if you do that!"

"But, that's your plan too, right!? Even if I'm just a normal human, I won't let such an important girl like you to die! You're the CPU of Planeptune, right!? So, what would happen to it if you die!? It would be better if a person like me to….."

Before Yuuji could finish, he got a swift slap from Purple Heart right in his cheek. If one could see, a cold tear fell from Purple Heart's blue eyes. However, to Yuuji's surprise, Purple Heart instantly hugged him tightly. Of course this turn of event embarrassed Yuuji even more. His cheeks were even redder than before. Even Histoire couldn't help but to cover her mouth which was gasping really wide.

"Pu, Pur, Purp, Purple Heart-san, wh, wha, what are you doing!?" asked Yuuji while blushing really hard

"SILENCE!" shouted Purple Heart, silencing Yuuji for a while

"Purple Heart-san…"

"Don't say anything like throwing away your own life! Yuu-kun….. For me, every residents, every people in Planeptune are my family….. So…. Please, don't throw away your life like this….. Yuu-kun… Despite we only met for a day, you have done so many good things to me, to Nepgear, to Histoire…. And should I just throw away my friend's life like this!? Should I!?" said Purple Heart while letting some of her tears fell from her eyes. Histoire was even surprised to see Purple Heart was broken like this. It's not usual for the serious CPU to express her feelings like this. She felt that Purple Heart did this because deep inside, the CPU is also doubted herself whether she could win or not. However, Histoire felt a bit jolt in her chest that made her wanted to clutch her chest. She didn't know why this happen but her heart is a bit pain after seeing Yuuji was hugged by Purple Heart.

"Yuu-kun…. It's a bit embarrassing but….. I don't want to lose my friend…" said Purple Heart with red cheeks while releasing her hug

"Purple Heart-san…."

"Look, Yuu-kun…. You could feel my heartbeat, right?" said Purple Heart while grabbing Yuuji's hand before placing it to her chest. Yuuji was a bit surprised at first because his hand almost touched the purple haired girl's assets. To make it worse, her chest area was quite exposed that made Yuuji was even more embarrassed. However, he embraced himself to hold his composure as best as he can.

"Yuu-kun… Feel my heartbeat. If I said that I will win, I will win! If I said so, then do so! You could trust my heart in this case."

"But, it's a different case! Purple Heart-san, we should…" But, Yuuji was interrupted again by Purple Heart's finger which touched Yuuji's lip to silence him

"Do you…..trust me, Yuu-kun?"

"Yes….."

"Then, go away from here!" said Purple Heart before punching Yuuji's stomach really hard

"Ugh… Neptune-chan…." Said Yuuji before falling unconscious

"Histoire….. Please, teleport Yuu-kun, Nepgear and Noire to Planeptune's Basilicom." Ordered Neptune

"But, Neptune, what about you?"

"Yuu-kun and the others' safety is the priority now! Just do it!"

Reluctantly, Histoire chanted several magical words from her mouth. Not long after that, Histoire summoned a small rainbow ball out of the thin air. However, the ball grew larger and larger that it slowly consumed Yuuji, Noire and Nepgear.

"Neptune, you could still change your mind. Please, come with us. You will only worry Kiba-san even more."

"Don't worry, Histoire. I will be alright. And, when Yuu-kun wakes up, tell him that we will eat pudding together." Said Purple Heart before winking her right eye

Seeing this, Histoire reluctantly entered the rainbow ball. Soon, the rainbow ball consumed Yuuji and the others. Not long after the ball consumed the people in it, it vanished into the thin air; leaving nothing to its sight. After seeing this, Purple Heart made a long sigh before focusing her sight to the slowly marching toward the purple CPU. The CPU soon readied her weapon before glaring at the Orphnoch in front of her.

"Well, you should be lucky to fight me, the CPU of Planeptune. Now, behold the power of CPU!" said Purple Heart before charging toward the Orphnoch

Soon, lasers projectile are shot from the top of the screen, waving, and after a faster move to the each opposite side. Then a border comes out with an abstract colorful background.

 **(Play: Life Goes On by Mica Arisaka)**

The screen shows several clips from the Kamen Rider 555 concerning about Yuuji's life time; ranging from his first death, killing his former girlfriend, meeting Kaido and Yuka, screaming in the rain, happily talking to Mari and Takumi, crying over Yuka's death, watching over Kusaka's corpse, and holding the Arc Orphnoch. Every scene here uses a gray color screen effect. However, soon the screen quickly shows Yuuji's eyes which soon zooms out to see his whole figure. Yuuji is sitting beside a tree in a park in Planeptune; watching the blue sky. Not long after that, he closed his eyes before drifting to sleep.

 **(** **Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi)**

Histoire soon comes to the screen while hovering in the air. She is searching for someone but she doesn't find that person. She soon flies away from the screen; completely ignoring. The screen then shows Yuuji and Histoire's greatest moment: Histoire is watching Yuuji cooks dinner for them with Neptune, Nepgear and Yuki wait for them.

 **(** **Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku)**

Nepgear and Uni soon met in the park, but they also ignored the sleeping Yuuji. They are playing a bit in the park before Uni tries to give Nepgear a chocolate. However, she didn't do it because she was too embarrassed. Nepgear then pulled Uni's hand before dragging her off the screen.

 **(Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made)**

Noire soon enters the screen but she is chased by Yuichi who is carrying a big love chocolate and bouquet of flower. They are running around Yuuji in circle several times before leaving the screen.

 **(Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni)**

The sky soon turns red; indicating it's already dusk. Rom and Ram soon enters the screen along with Blanc who is reading a book. The twin sister plays a little bit until Ram accidentally throws a mud to Blanc's face. This made Blanc's face blackened with red eyes. Her sisters soon run for their life with Blanc giving a chase.

Song credits:

Life Goes On by Mica Arisaka

 **(Life Goes On moeagaru)**

Vert is carrying a bag full of new video games. However, she noticed Yuuji was sleeping in near the tree before placing a video game in his lap and leaving the screen.

 **(Inochi ga aru kagiri)**

The sky soon darkened; indicating it's already night. Yuki enters the screen before shouting a name. However, she doesn't see anyone there. She soon cries really hard before sulking away from the screen.

 **(Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo)**

Compa is the next one to enter the screen while carrying her big syringe. She also tries to search someone but she doesn't find the person that she searches for. She then walks out from the screen.

 **(Life Goes On mamoritakute)**

Yuka then enters the screen next. She soon sees the sleeping Yuuji before approaching him. She soon ducked to the ground before slowly kissing Yuuji's lip. After this, she soon leaves the screen.

 **(Kokoro wa kudakarete)**

The sky turns to blue again; indicating its noon again. However, in place of the sleeping Yuuji, there is a pile of gray dust instead. Not only that, Purple Heart, in casual clothes, is standing in front of the tree before slowly approaching the tree.

 **(Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa)**

Purple Heart is rocking herself while crying really hard. She even took a small amount of the dust before clenching it in her chest. She continues to cry even harder.

 **(Ai ni afurete)**

However, the sunlight hits Purple Heart's head, making the girl looks above the bright blue sky. She then wipes her tears before smiling a little bit. Lastly, she said something to express her feelings.

"Yuu-kun…" said Purple Heart

" **EYES GLAZING OVER TO THE NEXT FAIZ!"**

"Kiba-san!" shouted Histoire before seeing Yuuji ran away from the Basilicom

"I won't give up!" said Purple Heart before continuing her duel with Panther Orphnoch

Yuuji then met an old man with black clothes and white hair.

"Who are you?" asked Yuuji

"I'm Hanagata. Say, Kiba Yuuji, what's your reason to fight?"

Meanwhile, Purple Heart was brutally violated by not only the Panther Orphnoch, but also the Turtle Orphnoch. She was stabbed, she was stomped and she was beaten inhumanly.

"What's the reason for you to live?"

Purple Heart was being mauled by the Panther Orphnoch while the Turtle Orphnoch was torturing the CPU.

"I…. I live for Neptune-chan!" said Yuuji while running toward the Orphnochs

"YUU-KUN!"

 **COMPLETE!**

Kamen Rider Faiz Berserk Drive is standing with glowing body in the middle of dark night.

 **Nu? Is that the end? Of course not!** **We are just at the beginning! Anyway, how is it my latest work? Thank you for reading this fic and any support from your guys. What will happen to Purple Heart? Will she win or not? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to R &R. I'm open to any reviews, PMs, critics or any other responds. Anyway, for those who is wondering who will voice Yuuji, well in this fic, his voice actor in Japan is Kenji Nojima. That's all I could say. Please be sure to look forward for more of true dragon's roar. TF RyuShin log out!**


	2. The Awakening (Revival) of The Warrior

**I don't own Kamen Rider which is owned by Toei, Neptunia game series which is owned by Idea Factory, or any other references in this story.**

Chapter 2: The Awakening (Revival) of The Warrior

Continuing from the last chapter, we see Purple Heart and the Panther Orphnoch were charging to each other with killing intent. Not long after that, Purple Heart clashed her mechanical purple katana with the Orphnoch's sharp claws. Their primary weapons are clashing so intensely that there were so many sparks. Despite Neptune is in her stronger, HDD, form, she is still having a hard time to fight the Orphnoch. Not only that, all of Neptune's injuries such as the stabbed stomach and arm. She even still felt an intense pain from her body. But, she still needs to endure it. She is the CPU of Planeptune and she won't let such a freaking monster like this to wreak havoc in her nation. She won't let anyone to harm her nation, her advisor, her little sister and….her new best friend ever. Back into the fight, the Panther Orphnoch grew a bit tired with an endless clash. He wasted no time to kick Purple Heart's stomach; staggering the CPU backs a bit. Purple Heart tried to stand up but she clutched her injured stomach with intense pain.

'Guh….. My stomach…..' thought Purple Heart while holding her pain

But, the Panther Orphnoch didn't give her a chance to recover a bit. He soon leaped toward the CPU to maul her. However, Purple Heart's great reflex saved her; she performed back flipping jumps several times to dodge the Orphnoch's brutal attacks. Angered, the panther monster just slashed away the air with his claws, only to miss to scratch the CPU. After stop jumping, Purple Heart delivered a roundhouse kick to the Orphnoch's face. The force of the kick was strong enough to stagger the cat-like monster for several seconds. Not wasting time, Purple Heart performed several slashes to Panther Orphnoch. Despite the monster tried to block it, his dazed head made him couldn't block all of her attacks. She slashed the monster in rapid succession. Normal eyes surely can't keep up with her fast speed. She kept slashing the Orphnoch in a dancing like manner with graceful style. With one last strike, Purple Heart performed an upper-slashing to the Orphnoch, throwing the monster into the air. Just before her enemy fell down, Purple Heart rushed toward the Orphnoch before raising her sword.

"Critical Edge!" shouted Purple Heart before slashing the Panther Orphnoch with a critical slash while dashing through her enemy

After being slashed by the CPU, the Panther Orphnoch could only gasp in real surprise before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Purple Heart soon turned her sight to her immobilized enemy in the ground while resting her sword in her hip. Seeing her target's condition, she deduced that the Orphnoch is dead and there's no way that an enemy could endure her special move easily.

"That's what would happen if you challenge the might CPU." Said Purple Heart cockily with a big sigh

Despite already won, the CPU felt an intense jolt from her stomach. She must have been too overexerted herself while fighting the monster. She clutched her bloodied stomach while holding herself with her sword.

"Haha… I don't know what Yuu-kun will say if he sees me like this." Said Purple Heart while chuckling a bit

However, to ensure her victory, Purple Heart slowly walked toward the unmoving Orphnoch. She walked slowly while preparing her sword. She knew that none of her enemies could survive her Critical Edge attack. But, at least, it isn't bad to see if her opponent is finished or not. After reaching the Orphnoch's side, Purple Heart stared at the monster's scary face. Truly, the Orphnoch has a panther-like face with sharp fang teeth. What made the CPU shuddered a bit was the fact that the Orphnoch's eyes and mouth are still opening wide. Even Purple Heart was quite disgusted with her opponent's condition and needed to close her mouth. To really check the Panther Orphnoch's condition, the CPU tucked the Orphnoch's face. However, there aren't any responses from the monster at all. Knowing this, the CPU made a huge sigh of relieve after knowing that her opponent is truly dead.

"Haaa… As I predicted. Well, you're reckless enough to hurt my friends. This is the punishment that you will get if you mess up with me or my friends." Said Purple Heart coldly before walking away from the Orphnoch

However, just as she about to take a first step, the Orphnoch regained his consciousness before grabbing Purple Heart's leg. This turn of events surprised the CPU to death.

"WHAT!?" gasped Purple Heart in surprise

In instant, the Orphnoch flipped the CPU to the ground. This made Purple Heart fell to the ground. Not finished yet, the Orphnoch stomped the CPU brutally. Purple Heart could only scream in agony while being stomped by her opponent. The Orphnoch then kicked away the CPU several meters back. Purple Heart tried to stand up and prepare her sword, but her injury in her arm limited her motions. The Orphnoch itself didn't waste any time and rushed toward the CPU. He then brandished his sharp claws before trying to slash Purple Heart. The CPU tried to block the slashes but her speed was greatly reduced and she can't keep up with the Orphnoch's speed. Seeing an opening, the Orphnoch disarmed Purple Heart before delivering a powerful knee kick to Purple Heart's stomach. The force of the kick was strong enough to make the CPU coughed and spilt blood from her mouth. Not finished yet, the monster grabbed Purple Heart's hand before punishing the CPU with strong knee kicks and punches to her stomach and chest. Not only that, the Orphnoch even performed several punches and head butts to the CPU's face. The Panther Orphnoch then twisted Purple Heart's hand before kicking her back; grounding Purple Heart to the ground. Purple Heart herself tried to sustain the pain and gave one hell of punishment to her opponent. But, true to Yuuji's words, her injuries really limit her performances in battle. She even felt that her body is breaking apart and aching really hard and her minds couldn't focus at all. However, her thought was broken when the Orphnoch grabbed Purple Heart's chin before making an eye-contact between his green eyes with the CPU's light blue eyes. Unfortunately, the monster only scowled a bit before slapping Purple Heart's cheek. After grounding her, the Panther Orphnoch then sit on the CPU's back before pulling one of Purple Heart's hand really hard. He also neck-locked the CPU's neck and tried to choke as many oxygen as he can from the CPU. Purple Heart tried to struggle it but she could only helplessly let herself being violated by the Orphnoch. Her stamina is reduced in each minute she loses her oxygen. Despite this, the CPU still tried her best to release herself from the Orphnoch's grab.

"Uuuuuggghhhhh…" groaned Purple Heart painfully while struggling to free herself

 **(Play:** **Justiφ** )

 **The screen was soon covered by a mosaic picture of Kamen Rider Faiz. The screen then changes into a colorful purple void with stars in it. Suddenly, a red laser is gazing on the screen, showing 8 pictures in front of the void. The first picture on the top left showed Kamen Rider Faiz while the picture below him showed Purple Heart. The others pictures contained shadowy figures.**

 **(** **Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?)**

 **Yuuji catches the falling Faiz Phone using his right hand. He then walked endlessly in a plain white void with red lasers are gazing his body. On a close up, Yuuji could be seen shed a tear and mysteriously, his shadow showed a humanoid horse shadow. The background soon crumbled into dust.**

 **(** **Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou)**

 **The screen then showed Purple Heart is rocking herself while sinking her face to her knees, crying really hard. The big downpour hit her body, but she didn't care at all. On the reflection below her, it could be seen Neptune was laughing maniacally while holding a bloodied katana. On both side, it could be seen that Planeptune was reduced into a ruin.**

 **(** **Over again messeeji wo okuru)**

 **Histoire saw Yuuji from afar. She tried to reach him, but Yuuji was crumbled into dust. Seeing this, she screamed really hard with a shadow of a woman below her. Meanwhile, Nepgear was in the middle of sea of bloods. She was holding a bloodied sword which was soon pointed to her own neck. With tears, she thrust the sword and you could only see her D-Pad clip fell to the pool of bloods.**

 **(** **Byouyomi wa hajimatta...)**

 **Noire tried to reach a bright star in the starry night, but the star vanished, so with the light in Noire's eyes. Blanc was struggling in the middle of snowstorm. She showed an evil smirk before she was consumed by the snow. Vert was tied by so many vines near her. She tried to reach the screen and you could see her face showing a silhouette of a monster.**

 **(** **Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi)**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz walked passed through Neptune. Realizing this, Neptune then turned her head to see the hero. The red lasers are gazing through their bodies again, changing them back into Yuuji and Purple Heart.**

 **(Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?)**

 **Purple Heart tried to reach Yuuji, but he just walked away without seeing her. This event made Purple Heart shed several tears. The background then showed several pictures. Those pictures were a little boy was playing with a little girl with purple hair, a laboratory filled with many scientists corpses, many people attending a funeral and also a broken Faiz Phone. The video showed several events in this chapter, ranging from Purple Heart is tortured by the two Orphnochs, Hanagata stomped Yuuji, Yuuji held a bloodied Purple Heart, Faiz Berserk Drive's debut and Faiz punched the screen.**

 **Song credits:**

 **Justiφ's by ISSA (of DA PUMP)**

 **brave heart by Hayashibara Megumi**

 **Cast credits:**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kiba Yuuji: Nojima Kenji**

 **Neptune: Tanaka Rie**

 **Histoire: Kanai Mika**

 **Noire: Imai Asami**

 **Nepgear: Horie Yui**

 **Hanagata: Nakata Joji**

 **Izumi Makoto, Mysterious Woman: Sanada Asami**

 **Kagami Yuichi: Nakamura Yuichi (VA)**

 **Kagami's butler: Cho**

 **Hakozaki Chika: Komatsu Yuka**

 **Master: Morikawa Toshiyuki**

 **Kusaka Masato: Murakami Kohei**

 **Tennouboshi Masahiro: Suzumura Kennichi**

 **Orphnochs: Ono Yuki**

 **Guest Casts:**

 **Kiba Yuuji (Child): Takayama Minami**

 **Yuuji's Childhood Friend: Inoue Marina**

 **Yuuji's Mother: Ito Shizuka**

 **(** **Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka)**

 **Faiz is slashing several Riotroopers using Faiz Edge before shooting the screen with Faiz Phone.**

 **(** **Yobisamase The way you go)**

 **Purple Heart is slashing several Worm Orphnochs using her katana while Purple Sister was guarding her older sister by shooting those Orphnochs. Histoire was also shooting multiple beams from her hands to the Orphnochs.**

 **(** **Shinjitsu wo sagase)**

 **The screen then changed showing Kamen Rider Faiz is clashing with Wolf Orphnoch.**

 **(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto)**

 **Neptune then charged to a horse-themed Orphnoch before clashing her weapon with the opponent's sword. The screen was covered by red lasers, changing the two into Kamen Rider Faiz and Purple Heart.**

 **(** **Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo)**

 **Purple Heart then charged to Kamen Rider Faiz with teary eyes and dark purple aura around her. Seeing this, Faiz then jumped into the air before shooting a crimson drill energy from his foot. He then performed Crimson Smash to Purple Heart.**

 **(** **(The) end justiφ's the mean)**

 **Before they could clash, a phi symbol covers the screen before zooming out, showing the logo of Overdimension Neptunia: 555 Century.**

 **(Song ended)**

 **~Nepu~**

" _Where am I?" asked Yuuji_

 _Once again, he saw the black void once again. He didn't know why but he is really tired with this upcoming situation. The last time he saw this void again was when he was falling from the sky! However, whenever he is here, he feels that his brain and mind are empty and null. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything, and he couldn't sense anything. He could only see darkness, darkness and darkness. He even doesn't even feel that he is living anymore. He just….almost lose his mind whenever he is here. Maybe if he is here for more than an hour, he might become crazy. But, it's the truth. Is this the dead that people feared of? Honestly, Yuuji himself wants to know the answer. He feels that his existence is null. He feels that he shouldn't even live now._

" _Who am I? What am I doing now? What just happened?"_

 _Truly, Yuuji feels that he loses his grip on his own identity now. He even can't remember who is he; what is his name, and of course, why is he here in the first place. He couldn't track anything in his mind. He doesn't remember anything. Not a single memory in his brain. He continues to feel that he doesn't deserve to live. The more he thinks about it, he feels that is a curse to live. Yes, curse. He doesn't know why but he truly thinks that he should just obediently die… Just after thinking about it, Yuuji feels that he should just stick here in this plain dark void._

" _Am I worth to live? Do I deserve to live? Maybe it's better to just slowly die here."_

 _However, for a moment just after thinking about to die here, Yuuji sees a bright light in front of him. For once, he doesn't think negatively again. He feels that he should continue to live and not to die in this suck eternal place. He could feel his senses again and his minds are not tricking him anymore. He feels so warm after seeing that light. For once…. He feels that he needs to live, worth to live again, deserve to live once more! People might think him crazy for the sudden change of his mood. But, it's truly acceptable. For once, Yuuji feels so despair in the dark plain void that he should just die already. But, this time, he feels he needs to renew his live again, one last time. That bright light gave some hope to Yuuji to not think the past and focus onto the future. With only a single mind of living, living and living; Yuuji tried to grasp that light._

 _Just after he actually grabbed that light, he saw another vision. No! It's not the usual vision with grainy scenery that only ache his head for whatsoever. In fact, his vision is completely colored. He could see every rainbow colors in such a scene. He could differentiate black, white, red, blue, yellow, purple and much more. He doesn't know why but he feels much livelier by seeing anew scene of vision in front of him! For once, he doesn't get the painful headache or even the boring grey vision that's even hard to decipher it. With one thorough stare, he takes his time to see this vision._

 _There, Yuuji saw a little boy who has brown hair and matching eyes. The boy is wearing a judogi clothes, perfect for judo. He also wears a white obi. After all you couldn't expect for a little kid to be in adult's level and wears a black obi. However, the boy was twitching in pain because his foot is compressed with cold water in a basin._

" _Aih! Sensei, it hurts!" shouted the kid while holding the pain in his foot_

" _Yuuji…. Don't forget that it's your own fault for actually trying to kick 5 wooden blocks! I already said that you aren't in a level to do extreme things right now." Nagged a middle-aged woman who is tending the boy's foot_

 _For once, Yuuji feels so warm to see that woman. He doesn't know why but he feels so familiar and close to that woman. The woman has a dark hair that is tied in ponytail with warm brown eyes. Her eyes give some relaxing and warming feelings in his heart. That woman is wearing the same judogi like the boy. But, she wears a black obi to show her rank as a professional judo player. And… When he thinks about it, Yuuji heard that the woman called the boy with his name. Does this mean this is his childhood? For now, Yuuji couldn't do anything but just to let himself seeing the whole vision._

" _Look, Yuuji. You almost broke your foot because of this. Not only that, your foot is so swollen greatly! If I'm not here, who knows what might happen to you!?" complained the woman. However, the woman stopped her nagging when seeing Yuuji was looking down and sobbing while trying to hold his tears. For once, the woman shows a sympathetic face to the little Yuuji._

" _Huhu…. I'm sorry, Izumi-sensei….. I just want to show Mama that I'm strong and I could protect her….."_

" _Hai, hai, don't cry, Yuuji. Look, the Yuuji that I know is much better to smile rather than sulking down like this." Said the woman, who is called Izumi, while patting Yuuji's head_

" _But, but, but….."_

" _Ssshhh… Yuuji, a man mustn't ever cry for a simple thing like this. You need to be strong. That's a fact that every man want to do. But, it doesn't mean that you need to have so much power. Human might be fallen to their greed of power. Becoming stronger also means that you need to have a clear, sincere, honest and kind heart. For me, Yuuji should just become a man like that." Explained Izumi_

" _Um! Okay, Izumi-sensei!" said Yuuji with a more spirit and happiness_

" _Are you happy now, Yuuji?"_

" _Um! Of course, Sensei! I even don't feel my foot is aching anymore!" replied Yuuji with a smile_

" _Well, that's my Yuuji! You are much better with a smile in your face." Said Izumi while pinching the boy's cheeks_

" _Thank you, Sensei!" said Yuuji before getting better from his twitching foot_

" _You're welcome. Anyway, I will teach you how to break these wooden blocks. Well, this is a simple task for a teenager judo player. But, for a kid like you, it's still dangerous. So, don't do it again until you are in the appropriate age, okay?"_

" _Um!"_

 _Soon, Izumi stacked 5 wooden blocks in front of her. After stacking it, she bowed a little as a sign of permission. She soon made a stance to prepare a kick to break the blocks._

" _Look, Yuuji. You don't have to overexert your muscles too much. You just need to relax. First, focus your mind in a stance. Then, focus all of your energy to your leg. But, keep the balance right. You don't want to lose your balance while trying to kick, right?"_

" _Okay."_

" _After gathering enough energy and focus….. Just raise your leg with all of your might! HEAA!" shouted Izumi before raising her leg with full force while also destroying the wooden blocks_

" _Hhhoooooaaa! You're so cool, Izumi-sensei! So cool!" shouted Yuuji in excitement_

" _Hehe, you're welcome, Yuuji."_

" _Yuuji!" shouted another person from the judo dojo's door. There, Yuuji could see a woman who is around the same age like Izumi. He felt so delightful to see her._

" _Ah, Mama is calling me! Okay, I need to leave, Izumi-sensei." Said Yuuji_

" _Okay, then…. But, for you, don't call me Sensei. Just call me, Auntie, okay?"_

" _Um, thanks, Auntie Izumi!" said Yuuji with happiness before hugging his teacher tightly. Izumi herself was really surprised by this turn of event and she couldn't help but hugging her student too._

" _Yuuji, hurry up. Your father is waiting for us." Shouted Yuuji's mother_

" _Okay, Mama." Said Yuuji before releasing his hug and rushing to his mother's side. His mother soon carried Yuuji in her arms before apologizing to Izumi._

" _I'm sorry, Izumi-san if my son is a bit naughty or burdening you." apologized Yuuji's mother_

" _Ah, it's not a problem. After all, Yuuji is a nice kid. You should take care of him. He is the best son that everyone could wish for."_

" _Okay then. Bye for now, Izumi-san."_

" _Ah, see you again, Kiba-san." Parted Izumi while waving her hand to Yuuji's mother_

 _The mother and son soon left the dojo before leaving with Yuuji's father. However, for Izumi, she could only sadly look Yuuji and his family slowly left her. She made a very sad expression in her face to the point that Yuuji, who was watching the entire scene, felt that his heart was scratched. Yuuji doesn't know why but despite seeing his mother, he is much more concerned with Izumi. That sad face…. It's something that Yuuji doesn't want to see in his entire life. It's really wrenching his heart greatly. It's really crazy to think that he cares someone that isn't blood-related to him more than his own mother. In fact, he didn't focus to see his mother's face at all. He just…..focused his minds solely on the little version of himself and Izumi. For Izumi herself, she was taking a deep breath and sigh. She even doesn't stop making that sad face that would otherwise kill Yuuji bit by bit. She could only rub her chest slowly while holding back her tears. Yuuji can clearly see that Izumi's eyes were so watery that she might cry seconds later._

" _Haa… If only I had a nice and kind son like you, Yuuji…. Maybe, you could get along with Miyuki-chan….." sighed Izumi before letting a tear fell from her eyes_

 _Just after the tear fell to the ground, everything around Yuuji turned into black once again. This of course made the guy a bit panicked. Not only that, the darkness slowly covers the vision of Izumi._

" _Hey, wait!" shouted Yuuji while trying to reach the saddened Izumi_

 _However, it was too late. Izumi was completely covered in darkness and Yuuji was brought into the dark void once again. Though, unlike before, Yuuji's consciousness starts to slip away. He feels that his head is very heavy and he couldn't stay awake anymore. For once, he feels that his eyes are completely hollow. Truly, he feels that his minds are lost again. But, this time it happened because mostly that his brain is too sleepy and weak to think anymore. However, with his last one strength, he tried to reach something in the darkness….._

" _Auntie….. Izumi…" murmured Yuuji before closing his eyes_

 **~Nepu~**

"Ha!" yelped Yuuji in surprise before opening his eyes once again

After opening his eyes, Yuuji needs a few seconds to regain his senses and self. Once again, after waking up from a weird dream, he finds himself in Neptune's room. It's still the same room with the same game consoles, dolls, snacks and TV in the appropriate place like what he had tidied to it. The only difference is that he lies right on the floor instead of in the comfy bed. After scanning his environments a bit, Yuuji soon gets up from the floor while shaking his head to regain his minds and senses more. He tried to remember what the last thing that he remembered is. But, maybe because of his amnesiac state and his weird dream vision, he couldn't remember anything just yet. However, he felt that he forgot something really important. Just after trying to get up from the floor, he felt that his hand hit and touched something. The "thing" that he touched felt so soft in his hands and it was really comfy. Curious, Yuuji braced himself to lean to his side in order to find the source of this sensation. And to his surprise, Yuuji saw Noire was lying on top of him! However, the most awkward thing was the place where Yuuji's hand was. And by the look of his face, it's really isn't a good thing to talk.

"Uuugghhhhh… Is it already morning, Uni?" groaned Noire before opening her eyes. Just after waking up from her slumber, she was greeted with a weird sensation in her chest as if she was rubbed in it. Still sleepy, Noire took a glance of Yuuji's face. Soon, they made an eye contact and Noire could clearly see Yuuji's face is steaming greatly. Both of them soon lowered their gaze toward the parts where Yuuji's hand touched to. And…. They could only widen their eyes.

"Kkkkkkkkyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed both of them to the point that their scream could be heard to Lastation

 **~Nepu~**

"What is it, Ojii-san?" asked a young man in a mansion in Lastation to his butler

"Ah, nothing, Bocchama. I just happened to hear a weird sound." Replied the man's butler before pouring tea from a mug to a nearby cup

 **~Nepu~**

Back to the Planeptune…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU HENTAI!? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNER!?" shouted Noire in embarrassment with red cheeks while also covering her assets

"I, I, I, I'm sorry, Noire-chan! I swear that I don't purposely do that! I'm really really really sorry, Noire-chan!" said Yuuji while bowing continuously as an act of apologize

"Do you think that sorry is enough!? I thought that you're a nice guy, Kiba-san! And boy, I was truly wrong! YOU'RE JUST A LOWLY HENTAI!"

"Ca, ca, ca, calm down, Noire-chan. I really don't have any mean to do that! It's the last thing that I would do in my life! I'm really sorry, Noire-chan. Please forgive me!" begged Yuuji

"Don't call me "-chan" anymore! I have enough! Just go away, YU HENTAI!" said Noire before trying to slap Yuuji right in his cheek. However, she felt a bit jolt in her shoulder than prevented her. She soon held her twitching shoulder. Seeing this, Yuuji rushed over her side to check her condition. However, Noire just shrugged him off with an even more embarrassing face.

"Don't touch me! What do you want to do with me again!?" said Noire. However, her injured shoulder bested her and she resorted with holding the pain. When looking at her shoulder, Yuuji could find that Noire's shoulder is bleeding greatly and there are brushes in here and there. This of course made him even worried.

"No, No, Noire-chan, it's not the time to argue! Look at your injury! It's bleeding so much. We need to tend it as fast as we can." Said Yuuji worried while trying to check Noire's condition even more. But, the black-haired girl still doesn't trust the guy that she has just met several minutes ago, especially for actually touching her sensitive spots. Though, this was mainly because of her wariness.

"Ugh, don't make an excuse like that. I could feel that you are still trying to do lewd things, Kiba-san…." Said Noire while staring at Yuuji with doubtful eyes

"Oh gosh… Why it has to be like this…..?" complained Yuuji softly while facepalming himself

"What's the ruckus in here?" asked Histoire, suddenly appeared, while hovering toward the bickering Yuuji and Noire

"Ah, Histoire. I heard that you said that this guy is a very nice, kind, hardworking, diligent, and honest guy. But, what Kiba-san did to me was nothing than a simple pervert action!" nagged Noire, making Histoire gasped a little

"I, I, I, I'm sorry, Noire-chan, Histoire-san! But, really, I DON'T have any intention to harass Noire-chan for any reasons or for whatsoever! It was purely an accident. After all, I just wanted to get up from the floor and I don't know that Noire-chan is on top of me in the first place! But, I really want to apologize to you two. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Apologized Yuuji continuously while bowing too

"I know, Kiba-san. Come on, you don't have to act like this anymore. Get up." Said Histoire while calling Yuuji to stop his bowing

"But, Histoire…"

"Noire-san, I may only know and meet Kiba-san for only one day. But, from what he have done to me, Neptune and Nepgear; I'm pretty sure that he isn't some sort of guy that you have described. I'm sure either that it was just an accident nothing more and nothing else." Explained Histoire

"Ha…. You're right, Histoire. I maybe judged Kiba-san too fast. Anyway, I'm sorry, Kiba-san." Apologized Noire with a still tomato cheeks while giving her hands

"Ah, you don't have to apologize like that, Noire-chan. It's, it's, it's my fault after all for unknowingly did some unwanted actions." Said Yuuji politely while scratching his head

"Hey, it's, it's not like that I easily forgive you. Your pervert action is still filthy and unforgivable but I just want to respect Histoire, that's all." Said Noire in her typical tsundere manner

"I understand, Noire-chan." Replied Yuuji

"Don't worry and think about that, Kiba-san. Noire can be quite contradictory to her words, but she is still a nice person." Said Histoire

"Anyway, Histoire-san, we need to tend Noire-chan's injuries as fast as we can." Said Yuuji after remembering the whole point of his conversation with Noire

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Can lend me a hand, please, Kiba-san?"

"Ah, of course, Histoire-san." Said Yuuji before helping Histoire tending Noire's injuries

Short stories later, both Yuuji and Histoire managed to tend and heal some external injuries on Noire. They plastered some scratches in Noire's cheeks, giving a pain-reduce oil to her bruises, disinfected some of her bleedings and gave some bandage to Noire. The boy bandaged Noire's head and hands too. They also made her drank some medicines and pills to reduce her pain.

"So, how is it, Noire-chan? Are you feeling much better?" said Yuuji while resting Noire to the bed

"Well….. It's not like that I forgave you from what have happened, but still… Thanks for your help…." stammered Noire while trying to hide her red cheeks

"Don't worry about it, Noire-chan. After all, we are friends, aren't we?"

"He, he, he, hey! We only met just a few hours ago! Don't say that we are friends or what. I just only felt bit gratitude because you have just tended me. I still can't easily forgive your pervert action!"

"Noire-chan, it's just some sort of misunderstandings and accidents. Let's not talk about that again, okay? Anyway, Nep-chan's friend is a friend of mine too. And….. You are cute too, Noire-chan…" said Yuuji while blushing a bit

"Wha, wha, wha, what!? Don't, don't, don't say something like that! It's…. uuuuurrrrrggghhhh…. Forget it!" said Noire before facing away from Yuuji. Noire now blushes even more than before and she doesn't know why but her heart beats faster than ever. Not only that, when she took a glance to Yuuji's face, Noire feels that her head is spinning around and she might lose her consciousness anytime soon.

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel it? Why? Why my heart can't stop beating after seeing Kiba-san?' thought Noire while trying to hide her uncomfortable feelings and face

 **~Nepu~**

Meanwhile in Lastation, back to the man and his butler. The man was holding a glass made of an expensive gold. It seems that the man is going to drink from the cup. However, out of blues, he frowned a bit and then crushed the glass easily with his bare hands. This of course attracted the man's butler's attention. Feeling a bit worried, the butler soon rushed to his master's side.

"Kagami-Bocchama! What are you doing? Why did you crush that expensive property? Are you alright?" asked the butler to the man worried while checking the man's hand. To his horror, the butler saw that the man's hand is bleeding a bit because he crushed the glass with too much force. Despite that, the man simply just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it, Ojii-san. It's just a bit injury; nothing too serious. After all, how the hell such a tiny-picky glass like that could scratch me, ne, Ojii-san?" replied the man, called Kagami, with a very casual tone like a certain protagonist….

"But, we still should tend it. What if it….." Before the butler could continue, Kagami quickly placed his finger to his butler's mouth.

"Ojii-san…. I'm not a whiny and crybaby kid anymore. I can take care of myself. This itsy bitsy scratch like this won't actually be bad thingie, right?"

"Still…. Why Bocchama acted like that like a lightning in a noon?"

"Well, let's just call it I want to make someone into a pulp….. I don't know; I just want to give a firm beating to someone for stealing my love." Said Kagami before taking out a photo from his pocket. The photo contained a white-haired girl who wears a black bunny-like costume with black leggings and bunny ears. The girl even makes a very seductive pose while also winking her turquoise eyes. Seeing the girl, Kagami couldn't help but smirk a bit. He soon kissed the photo continuously before hugging it like if it's his own life's treasure.

"Ah… Noire-sama, when will you reciprocate my love?" said Kagami affectionately while hugging the photo while fidgeting. His butler couldn't even but wipe his own sweats.

 **~Nepu~**

While Noire is trying to hide her own blush and embarrassing thoughts, Yuuji suddenly remembered what he has just said. He suddenly remembered something crucial than he should have remembered and not wasting time making a joke like this. It's something so important that he wants to beat himself for easily forgetting about it. It's about Neptune…..

"Ah! I really forgot! Histoire-san, what happened to Nep-chan!? Is she alright!? Does she already come back!? How is she!?" asked Yuuji after remembering about Neptune in a panicked tone

"Calm down, Kiba-san! Please calm down!" calmed Histoire

"How can I be calm in times like this!? Nep-chan… I meant Purple Heart-san is out there and she is fighting a fight that she won't win against to! You know that monster have killed all of those armies and do you think that Purple Heart-san, let alone by herself, could win the fight? After all, she got injured so bad too."

"I know about that, but…. Neptune has come across so many dangerous situations before and she returned victoriously." Said Histoire

"But, Histoire-san… This monster is completely different than any dungeon or boss monsters that we have encountered until now. That monster seems to have a much better intelligence compares to even the hardest boss. Even he took out me easily." Said Noire while explaining her view

"That's right, Histoire-san! We need to return back to Purple Heart-san's place as fast as we can! She is in grief danger. If we're too late, Purple Heart-san will….." said Yuuji, although the he restrained the last part of his sentence. As we all know, Yuuji might only meet Neptune for a day but that one day is already enough to establish their relationship. Neptune might be a bit lazy but she will throw away her own life if it means to save her people, her nation and of course her friends. Yuuji couldn't feel any more gratitude since Neptune even gave an accommodation to a lowly amnesiac guy like him. Surely he thinks that there's someone better to get an attention from the Planeptune's CPU.

"Don't worry about that, I have called some resistances and they will arrive there in a few hours." Said Histoire while calming the panicked Yuuji. However, hearing that it will take some time for the resistances to arrive, he decides to leave the room. This of course surprised both Histoire and Noire, with the former restrained Yuuji from leaving the room.

"Where are you going, Kiba-san!?"

"I'm going to save, Purple Heart-san! It will take forever for help to come. I need to get there back as soon as I can."

"Are you crazy!? How do you think that a normal people like you could defeat or even help Neptune to defeat that monster!? You will only kill yourself if it goes like this."

"So what? Am I should just stand here and wait for Purple Heart-san to be violated by a monster? There's no way I would let her die from such evil!"

"But, either way, you will only become a burden for Neptune."

"Despite that, if it's for Purple Heart-san's sake, who has been so nice to me, I wouldn't regret to throw away my life!"

"Kiba-san!" cut Noire who stopped their endless conversation, making both Yuuji and Histoire turned their attention to the Lastation's CPU

"Noire-chan?"

"Kiba-san, I know that you are really worried to Neptune. I know that you feel gratitude to her because she is really kind even toward an amnesiac bystander like you. Maybe, she even claims you as her friend. You know, one of Neptune's specialties is to make friends even toward a complete bystander or NPC. Because of her friendly attitude, she managed to even unite all four nations to work together. For Neptune, all of her friends are her treasure; something that she will protect and risk her own life for, that including you, Kiba-san."

"Noire-chan…"

"But, risking your life and throwing your life away are two different things. You might feel so gratitude and grateful toward her but never make any over devotion to her. That devotion will only lead you to null and you will really waste your life."

"I'm not throwing away my life! I'm doing this for Neptune-chan's sake! I…" Before Yuuji could finish his sentence, he was cut by Noire again

"Are you? Well, I'm not thinking badly about you but for someone who has an amnesiac state, they might don't think about their own life. They are a death-seeker. Seeing a person who is so naïve to throw away his life feels so dumb to me…." Said Noire, making Yuuji felt a bit upset

"Kiba-san, do you really think about what would happen if you just throw away your own life? I already said that never devote for something too much. You will only end up hurting yourself. Look, if you die, what would Neptune think? She will be really sad to find that her friend is dead! You might a complete bystander toward the Planeptune, but for Neptune… She really cares to you, to her friends, to her people more than her own life. Kiba-san, if you want to fight, don't throw away your own life! You can risk your life but not throwing it away. Fight to live, fight for Neptune's sake. You must return completely together! To live! To live with Neptune and the others!" said Noire while pointing her finger to Yuuji

"Noire-chan…. I understand… I won't die there! I will live! I will fight to live! I will fight for Neptune, I mean, Purple Heart-san's sake and we are definitely going back together!" said Yuuji with determination

"Kiba-san…." Murmured both Histoire and Noire in awe. Even Noire couldn't help but blush a bit after seeing Yuuji's determination and resolve. She doesn't know why but she feels so embarrassed and awkward whenever she sees Yuuji. Her heart feels to beat faster than before and her cheeks keep becoming redder and redder. She could only shrug it off by turning her sight away from the guy.

"Anyway, Histoire-san, where is Gear-chan? Is she alright?" asked Yuuji after remembering about Neptune's little sister

"Don't worry, Kiba-san. I already carried Nepgear to her room and tended her injuries. She didn't have any serious injuries but the impact to her head really took her out from the commission. She might sleep for the next several hours." Said Histoire

"Oh… Thank goodness Gear-chan is alright. What a fortune? Anyway, Histoire-san, ummm….. What is 'tsundere'?" asked Yuuji dumbfounded

"Wha, wha, what!? What are you talking about, Kiba-san!? Are you talking about me!?" stammered Noire panicked

"Huh? Noire-chan, I'm just asking about what is 'tsundere'. I didn't try to offend or hurt your feelings."

"We, we, well, it's not like I care or what, but don't say that word again in front of me!"

"Okay, Noire-chan…."

"Anyway, I will tell you more about that briefcase that we totally forgot about." Said Noire while pointing at the "Smart Brain" briefcase that was totally forgotten by the three of them. Soon, both Yuuji and Histoire quickly remembered the real point why they set up a meeting with Noire at the border of Planeptune and Lastation. Well, they are careless enough to forget Neptune and such an important thing. For Yuuji, he doesn't know why but he feels his breath becomes ragged whenever he sees the case. He widened his eyes when he saw and remembered the briefcase again. Not only that, when he saw the "Smart Brain" name in it, Yuuji feels a great pressure in his whole body; like something is pressed to him.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it. How careless am I?" said Histoire after realizing she totally forgot about the Smart Brain briefcase

"Yes, I came here to bring this thing. You could take a good look at the inside of this case." Said Noire before opening the case

Inside the case, both Yuuji and Histoire could clearly see the inside of the case. The case contained several things, such as a silver and black phone, a futuristic flashlight, a digital camera and a big belt in it, along with a manual. The most interesting was the belt as if it was clearly connected with the other things. Unfortunately, just after Noire opened the case, Yuuji felt a painful shock and jolt in his head. He soon clutched his aching head again and this time he wailed a bit after seeing those things, shocking both Histoire and Noire.

"Kiba-san, are you alright? Do you get another headache?" asked Histoire worried

"Uuuuuugghhhhh…. Yeah, Histoire-san… Huuuuuuaaaaaa!" wailed Yuuji while clutching his head again

"Kiba-san, are you really alright? Oh yeah, since you're amnesiac, does these things look familiar to you? Or do you remember something?" asked Noire

"Sorry, Noire-chan… But, I don't remember anything. I just frequently get this painful headache."

"So, that's it….. Anyway, I already read several beginning pages of the manual. I only know how to use the belt and the phone."

"But…. Why do you intend to give Planeptune such a mysterious and unknown artifact like that? Don't you think that such a mysterious belt and those futuristic things will be more useful to your Lastation? After all, the CPUs are competing on Shares. Wouldn't it be much better for you to you this as a stepping-stone?" asked Histoire

"I thought about that at first…..But, there's something that made me changed my mind." Said Noire

"So, what is this thing that changed your mind, Noire-chan? Uuuggghhhh…" said Yuuji while still clutching his head

"You will see."

Not wasting time, Noire soon took out the phone and the belt. The phone is not the usual smart phone that everyone uses but it's a more classic flip phone; complete with several number buttons and enter button. However, at the backside of the screen there's a tiny memory attachment in it with a mask picture with yellow visor and styled in phi-alphabet mask. The belt also is silver-plated with several black parts with red lines. In the center of the belt, there's a black compartment for the phone to be placed. The strap is completely silver with some storage for the camera in the left side and a hole to attach the flashlight too. Noire then firmly attached the belt to her waist. She soon opened the phone before punching a "555" code to the phone.

 **STANDING BY**

Noire then reclosed the phone before raising her hand.

"Henshin!" shouted Noire before lowering her hand and placing the phone to the belt's compartment. She then turned the phone 90 degree to the left to complete the transformation. Unfortunately…..

 **ERROR**

Noire got a painful zap from the belt and she was forcefully separated from the belt; surprising both Yuuji and Histoire.

"Noire-chan, are you alright?" asked Yuuji worried while rushing to the raven-haired girl's side

"It's alright….. It's something usual that you would get if you use that belt….." said Noire weakly while trying to get up. However, she found it hard to do it and she needed Yuuji's help to stand up. The guy soon carried Noire to the bed before resting her there.

"So… If I deduce, you set up the meeting because you want to find an ideal user for the belt, right, Noire-san?"

"Yes, I already call some of the Lastation's strongest warriors but none of them could use it. They were all gotten the same effect like me. Well, it's acceptable, since if a CPU like me couldn't use that belt, how normal human could use it, right?" said Noire

"Anyhow, you should get some rest, Noire-chan." Said Yuuji before resting Noire in the bed and covering her with a blanket

"How about yourself, Kiba-san?" asked Noire

"I….. I…."

Before Yuuji could spit out a sentence, he accidentally touched the mysterious belt that was fallen in the ground. He soon got a zap sensation after touching the belt a bit. His eyes widened really large. Not only that, his breath became ragged than before and he felt that his heart beat so fast that it might explode in seconds. Lastly, Yuuji heard a mysterious voice.

"Use it….. Use it…. Use it… Use it…." said the voice in Yuuji's mind

From the pitch and the tone of the voice, Yuuji thinks that it was a woman's voice that rang in his head. However, he felt that there was bit sadness in her voice. It was almost like that voice wanted him to use the belt, but at the same time trying to prevent him to use it. The more he heard it, he felt that voice becomes sadder and sadder with lower voice. Soon, Yuuji released his touch from the belt and then the voice and uncomfortable sensations stopped right after that. After that, the brown-haired guy took a glance to his hand which was shaking greatly. He was a bit confused and dumbfounded with those sensations.

"Kiba-san?" said Histoire, snapping Yuuji from his trains of thoughts

"Ah, Histoire-san! I made up my mind…. I will go and save Purple Heart-san! No matter what will happen, I will help and save her!" said Yuuji while clenching his fist

"What!? It's impossible, Kiba-san! What Neptune is fighting is an unknown monster that no one has ever met before! It's different that any of dungeon monsters and it's surely stronger than them! You don't have any chance to win, the percentage to win this fight is only 3%!" said Histoire while trying to prevent Yuuji to do reckless things

"I know that, Histoire-san…. But, when I touched that belt, I heard a sound that wanted me to use it. Maybe, I could figure out something about this belt."

"It's still impossible! Even a CPU like Noire-san couldn't use the belt at all! How can you fare enough to wear that belt!? You're a normal human, after all!"

"I know about that! I know about every of the consequences! But, should I just stand here and do nothing while Purple Heart-san is doomed to die!?" snapped Yuuji while yelling at Histoire, shocking the two girls again

"Sorry about that…. I just….. I just want to save my friend who is already so nice to me. Don't you feel the same too, Histoire-san?"

"Kiba-san….."

"I'm might be normal human. I'm maybe not a CPU or Goddess like Purple Heart-san or Noire-chan….. But, let me say this, Histoire-san: "Ningen no shissho suru honno wa hontou ni hayai da. Dakara, ningen o nameru na yo!"." Said Yuuji before taking the belt and the phone on the floor. He soon placed those things back in the briefcase before leaving out from the room, surprising Histoire. However, she was way too late to stop Yuuji.

"Kiba-san!" shouted Histoire while trying to chase Yuuji

"Stop it, Histoire-san!" said Noire, stopping Histoire mid-half

"Noire-san, why did you stop me!? Didn't you see that Kiba-san will face a very great danger!?"

"I know that, but it's useless to stop him too. I really know the danger that he and Neptune will face but… I was useless too….. I want to save Neptune but…. I just waste my time by resting here… Do you know the feelings if you want to save your friends but you can't?" said Noire while looking down and gripped the blanket the really hard. It seems that Noire is trying to hold her sad feelings.

"Noire-san…"

"I wish I could be so determined like Kiba-san…. I wish I could help Neptune….. But, what? While my comrade is fighting for death, I could do nothing but rest in this comfy bed….. Am I a really good comrade for her? Well…. It's much better for Kiba-san to become a much better comrade and friend to Neptune…"

"But, it's still not the right thing to do. I know that Kiba-san did these because he was indebted with our kindness. Unfortunately, he went too far! Does he really need to risk his life like that!? I didn't mean that I don't care about Neptune, but if the CPUs couldn't beat that monster, will he even fare to win!?"

"Histoire-san… I trust Kiba-san as much as I trust you, Nepgear and Neptune. If you're in Kiba-san's position, no, if Nepgear is in Kiba-san's position, she would totally dive into danger just to save her big sister. No matter how annoying and ditzy Neptune is, she is still our comrade who is really precious."

"You have a point, though, Noire-san. Maybe, I was over-thinking too much…. You know I'm just worried to Kiba-san, that's all….."

"No one to be blamed here, Histoire-san. Thinking something is a good thing, but sometimes, it's better to just dive to the battle. Over-thinking is just as bad as reckless fighting. That's Neptune's good point. Don't worry about them, Histoire-san. I believe and I trust that they will truly come back. No matter how much they will risk their life, I trust that they will be back, together." Said Noire, making Histoire went a bit agape. It's a once in a blue moon for Histoire to get a pep talk like this. Usually, she will be the one who will make a speech or nag toward the Nep sibling. This somewhat ashamed herself a little bit. Histoire now thinks that she is just as young and as naïve as Neptune too. Despite being an Oracle, she now truly knows that there's a lot of things that she still could learn, particularly from other CPUs (yes, this includes Purple Heart, nepu~) and even normal humans like Yuuji. The amount of thing that Neptune and Nepgear should learn is likely the same amount that Histoire feels need to learn.

"Well, Histoire-san, I will take a little rest. Please call Uni and Kei that I'm alright. I don't want to worry them too much. Anyway, I won't be so relaxed like this if I don't fully trust both Kiba-san and Neptune." Said Noire before covering herself with a blanket. After seeing Noire drifted to her slumber, Histoire couldn't help but making a very deep sigh. Despite how grim is the situation; she doesn't have any choice but have a faith to both Yuuji and Neptune. For once, Histoire joined both of her hands before praying really hard to the Goddess.

"Oh, dear Goddess, at least please make both Kiba-san and Neptune return safely." Prayed Histoire. But, it wasn't only her. Inside the blanket, Noire also prayed for both Yuuji and Neptune too. Terribly for the latter; since despite her tsundere attitude, Noire still considers Neptune as her best comrade and… friend too. Just thinking of losing her best friend and one of her rare friends somewhat really hurts heart. She already has a full of stress works and she might couldn't be happier anymore if she loses that ditzy, adorkable and hyperactive girl. Well, for Yuuji, despite their little misunderstandings, she still cares to him. For her, Yuuji is one of the kindest guys she has ever met before. Most of her men are only a fanatic admirer or her, a stalker or anything worse than that. But, Yuuji is different. Despite how rude she was toward him, he still apologized a lot and he was so determined to save her best friend despite how hard the situation is. Because of that, Noire really prays to the Goddess to not lose any of her friends, again.

Meanwhile on the corridors of the Basilicom, Yuuji was running as fast as he can to the ground floor. No one can blame him, since the Basilicom's worker said that the lift was broken sometimes ago. He needed to run from the stairs and he feels that luck doesn't really side on him to save Neptune, I mean Purple Heart. While he was running in a corridor, Yuuji passed a room whose door was opened. Noticing this, he soon stopped a bit before slowly approaching the room. He knows that it's kinda rude to peek on another person's room and he doesn't have time for this. But, his curiosity really took on him. After getting close to the door, Yuuji then peeked to the room for a bit. There, he could see a sleeping Nepgear in a bed. However, she wasn't in the best condition. She has a bandage in the head and to top of it, she was moving a bit in the bed. She gripped the blanket really hard and she kept mumbling something. When Yuuji focused his hearing, he was shocked to hear what Nepgear was mumbling.

"Onee…..-chan… Onee…-chan…. Onee…-chan…. Please… Don't die…. Don't leave me…. Onee-chan….. I can't live….. without you….." mumbled Nepgear serenely as if she was dreaming a "Conquest Ending". Hearing Nepgear's plead like this, Yuuji couldn't help but grip the door's knob really hard. He too was also holding back his feelings of wariness to Neptune's condition now. He knows that it might be dangerous to fight an unknown monster, but what he will fight isn't for his own sake or for the sake of his gratitude. He needs to do this because there are still some people who really needs Neptune, really loves her, and really cares for her. And he won't let those people lose smile and cry eternally because of a silly sacrifice from a certain CPU.

"Don't worry, Gear-chan…. I will make sure that your sister….. will be back….." whispered Yuuji before closing the door

 **~Nepu~**

"Guuuuuuaaaaaaaa!" screamed Purple Heart in pain while being thrown into the air before falling to the ground. The impact of the throw was strong enough to make Purple Heart to skid in the ground and roll endlessly there. After stop rolling in the ground, the CPU tried to stand up but she felt a great pain in her shoulder that prevented her. She clutched her bloodied right shoulder with her hand. To sum it all, Purple Heart's current condition is much worse than before. Almost every portion of her sexy swim-body suit is torn in every part. Not only that, blood keeps leaking from every injury in Purple Heart's body. Her right hand and shoulder was injured too and it could be seen that her hand was broken a bit. Because of this, Purple Heart could only use her left hand to hold her sword. In her face, there's a scratch in her cheek that keeps leaking blood and not only that, blood keeps leaking across her right eyes; limiting her eyesight even more. Despite how many injuries that Purple Heart got, she still stands up against the foe in front of her right now. She will keep fighting no matter what to keep her people, friends and also her pride safe and up. However, her injuries really tell that she isn't in a condition that could fight.

A bit fortunate, the Panther Orphnoch didn't escape without a scratch. He still got some pretty grievous damage to his body too. He basically got some battle damage, scars, scratches and marks all over his body. But, of course it was nowhere as critical as Purple Heart. In fact, the Orphnoch was still fit enough to march to toward the CPU. It seems like he doesn't care any of his injuries at all. Meanwhile, Purple Heart could helplessly watch her foe marching toward her. She took a glance to her own body and noticed that her body became a blood bath. Even her dark purple hear was tainted with blood. She even feels that her body will break anytime soon. However, she still has a glitter of hope and that's to protect everyone precious to her.

'Well…. I don't think that I could come back ALIVE after this battle, huh…..?' thought Purple Heart. However, she soon gripped her sword even tighter than before and set her gaze toward the Orphnoch. The CPU then pointed her sword toward the cat-like monster. With a deep sigh, she prepared her next moves carefully.

"Haaa….. Seems like this is the parting, Histy, Nepgear and….. Yuu-kun…" said Purple Heart serenely before dashing toward the Orphnoch.

Not wasting time, the CPU then performed a wide arc diagonal slash to the cat-like monster. Her sword was soon engraved to the Orphnoch's shoulder. Her foe itself was shown to grit his teeth in order to hold the pain. However, Purple Heart keeps increasing her slash impact, trying to cut her opponent diagonally and swiftly. Unfortunately, despite all of her efforts, she couldn't really gaze through the Orphnoch's body. Well, of course this surprised Purple Heart as she never sees any monster could endure a strong slash like this for a mere minute. No matter how much the CPU pushes the sword; she couldn't do any lethal damage at all. Seeing a big opening like this, the Orphnoch soon performed a swift knee kick to the CPU's stomach. The impact was strong enough to curve her stomach so deep and made the CPU vomited everything that she had eaten before. Not wasting time, the Orphnoch then grabbed the CPU's neck before delivering several more punches to the CPU's face and stomach. With this condition, Purple Heart could helplessly see that she was brutally beaten and violated by her opponent. Her stomach was continually punched until she vomited even more saliva and blood from her mouth. Not only that, the Orphnoch punched the CPU's face hard enough to make Purple Heart's cheeks swollen really big. He soon grabbed the CPU's neck even harder than before in order to choke more air from the girl.

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhh… Uhuk….. Uhuk….. Uhuk…. Uhuk… I… couldn't… breathe…. Uhuk…. Uhuk…." coughed Purple Heart while trying to grasp any leftover air that she could get

However, the Orphnoch then knee-kicked the girl before performing a knee punch to the CPU's back; grounding her. Not finished like that, he then stomped Purple Heart continuously. He soon kicked the CPU, making her rolling in the ground for a few good seconds. After Purple Heart was beaten like that, she now doesn't have enough strength to even stand up, sit or crouch. When she tries to get up, her multiple injuries prevent her. However, the Orphnoch wasn't finished yet. He pulled Purple Heart's sword from his own shoulder without actually feeling any pain. After pulling the sword, he used it instead to slash across the grounded Purple Heart.

"Kkyyyaaaaa!" screamed Purple Heart in pain before being slashed brutally by the Orphnoch

The Orphnoch swiftly slashed every inches of Purple Heart's body, making the CPU shredded blood even more than ever! The Orphnoch kept slashing the helpless CPU brutally; making her body becomes a sea of blood. For the finale, the Panther Orphnoch then stabbed Purple Heart's stomach. Purple Heart could helplessly watch herself being stabbed by her own sword. She has never felt a pain like this, not even after brutally beaten by Arfoire or any other bosses before. She coughed blood so much from her mouth, tainting her body, sword and the Orphnoch's white skin. She tried to release the sword from her stomach but she was powerless to do it. With a final cough of blood, the CPU finally closes her two beautiful blue eyes... Seeing her foe's half-dead condition, the Panther Orphnoch could only snarl in satisfaction until…

"You think… I'm….dead, huh…..?" said Purple Heart weakly before grabbing the sword in her stomach, surprising the cat-like monster to death

"Heh! You think….that…..you could…..kill me easily? Well….. You need to learn more about the Planeptune's CPU….. I'm not going to let myself down like this….. As long as I'm still alive… I won't let you harm my people…. That's why…. I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" shouted Purple Heart with determination

With a loud battle cry, Purple Heart kicked the Orphnoch away; staggering the opponent for a few seconds. After that, the CPU pulled the sword in her stomach. Despite it was really painful, she needs to endure the pain for the happiness of the others. For that matter, even if she will die after this, she will die with no regret. With that, the CPU finally pulled out her sword before assuming her own stance once again. She then glared at the opponent in front of her, like a predator who is targeting its prey. For the first time, the Orphnoch backed away a bit after seeing Purple Heart's determined eyes. Well, even an Orphnoch knows that it was a bad thing to mess with the Planeptune's CPU.

"Kono ni wa ore no game da!" shouted Purple Heart before dashing toward the Orphnoch with an immeasurable speed

Surprising the Orphnoch, Purple Heart finally made a lethal damage to her foe with a powerful diagonal slash. The Orphnoch tried to retaliate by making a huge gash to the CPU's shoulder. However, the CPU countered this by head-butting the monster before performing a roundhouse kick to the Orphnoch's head. Having an advantage toward the disoriented foe, Purple Heart then slashed the Orphnoch in the chest continuously. For the first time, Orphnoch was injured and overpowered by the CPU. However, the Orphnoch didn't just let himself being injured like this. He grabbed Purple Heart's sword again before throwing the CPU to the ground. When she tried to get up, the Orphnoch then punched the CPU right in her asset, making Purple Heart wailed in pain. Despite being thrown, the CPU managed to recompose her stance and when seeing the cat-like monster tried to maul her, Purple Heart performed a swift slash to the Orphnoch's chest. While the Orphnoch tried to stand up, the CPU made a counter-attack by stabbing her sword in the ground and used it as a stand for a drop kick.

The Orphnoch was quite overwhelmed by the CPU's sudden increase of power and the table seemed to turn right now. Despite the odds, the Orphnoch managed to dodge one of Purple Heart's attacks. With an opening, the Orphnoch kicked the CPU's stomach again. While the CPU was clutching her injured stomach again, the monster grabbed the CPU's by neck; trying to choke the air from Purple Heart again. However, this time, the CPU was prepared. She slashed the Orphnoch's face with her sword. With this, the Orphnoch was dazed enough to release his grip from the CPU. Purple Heart soon charged toward the Orphnoch again before trying to slash her opponent. However, of course, the Orphnoch won't let himself beaten like this. The two of them then slashed each other with their mighty weapons. Despite they are injured by each other's attacks, they keeps trading blows to each other. When Purple Heart managed to land a clean slash, the Orphnoch also countered her with a painful slash from his claws. For the finale, Purple Heart locked her sword toward the Orphnoch's neck. The Panther Orphnoch also placed his claws on the CPU's neck. They were trying to slash each other's neck. With one bestial cry, they executed their next move….

"CROSS COMBINATION!" screamed Purple Heart before slashing the Orphnoch's neck, while also being slashed in the neck too

"Guuaaaaaa…." Coughed Purple Heart with blood

A huge gash of fresh blood poured out from the CPU's neck. Not only her, gray sands poured out from the Orphnoch's neck. Despite the injuries that they got, both Purple Heart and the Panther Orphnoch were still enough to keep standing up and endure their injuries. However, Purple Heart's injuries can't be compared with the Orphnoch's. It can be clearly seen that she was really in pain and her breaths already become ragged. She keeps coughing blood continuously and clutches her bloodied stomach. Despite that, Purple Heart keeps throwing the painful sensation from her minds. All that she focuses is on the opponent in front of her right now. Seeing that her opponent was weakened enough, Purple Heart thinks that she should finish her opponent before he could do anything further. With one left strength; Purple Heart dashed toward the Orphnoch again before raising her sword, preparing for her strongest move ever.

"NEPTUNE BREAK!" shouted Purple Heart before trying to slash the Panther Orphnoch

Unfortunately, just before Purple Heart could lay a single slash to the Orphnoch, she coughed a stream of blood from her mouth. Moving downward to her body, it was revealed that the CPU was shot by someone. There were so many bullet holes in her back and some of them even pierced through her body. With a shot from unknown person, of course this stopped the CPU from harming the Orphnoch while also disoriented her. Purple Heart herself already reached her limit and apex and she could only cough more blood than ever. She soon fell to the ground with a loud thud. All she could do was coughing continuously while clutching her poor stomach. The Orphnoch could only laugh in amusement.

"Uhuk…. Who….uhuk…..dare to…..uhuk….do…..this…uhuk…..to me…..?" asked Purple Heart weakly while covering her mouth with her hand to contain her blood

The answer was short-lived when the Panther Orphnoch kicked Purple Heart in the face to make her turns her gaze toward the culprit. The kick made the CPU changed her gaze toward the person that shot her. And when she found out the fact, she was really shocked to death.

"You…." murmured Purple Heart dumbfounded

The one who attacked her was none other than the last soldier from Noire's army that was saved by Neptune. Purple Heart couldn't believe that the person that she saved now backstabs her. She could only go agape and stare the culprit with a stare of shock.

"What? Surprised, Purple Heart-sama?" asked the soldier casually

"You! What the hell you did this to me!? Didn't I save you just now!? Why!? Why!?" asked Purple Heart while feeling so betrayed

"Sorry, Purple Heart-sama. But for me, your death is my single wish." Said the soldier before his face showed a turtle-like monster's face

Suddenly, the army's body morphed into a white-colored monster just like the Panther Orphnoch. However, his monster's motif is more like a humanoid turtle compared to the cat-like Panther Orphnoch. The Orphnoch has a light gray-colored skin with dark-colored chest armor in his chest. Just like a turtle, the Orphnoch also has a tough and strong back shell in his back. He has fin-like hands with a hole in it for normal hands to fit in. Lastly, his head completely depicts a real-turtle with sharp big eyes and sharp teeth in his mouth. (Just think of the Turtle Lord, Testudo Oceanis or whatever, okay, nepu?)

"You… are a monster too?" asked Purple Heart in shock of not believing what she has seen. Not only there's a cat-like monster here, there's also a turtle-like monster. It's like a true hell for a warrior, CPU or Goddess like Purple Heart. The CPU could only go agape after seeing another monster in front of her.

"Monster? Heh, don't call me with a term like that! I, no, we are Orphnochs!" said Turtle Orphnoch. While he was talking, the Orphnoch's shadows morphed to show a half-naked human form of the Orphnoch.

"Orphnochs?"

"Yes, we are the next evolution of human! You could say that we are a being that surpasses humans or even the CPUs! We are basically immortal! Not even the strongest CPUs or humans could defeat us! Ore-tachi wa KANPEKI no sonzai da!" explained the Turtle Orphnoch

"Tch! What are you planning to do, huh!? Don't tell anything like that perfect being bullshit! What a perfect being? What a next evolution human, huh?"

"Ara, ara, Purple Heart-sama. Our aims are really simple. We just want to kill the CPUs and rule over the nations. With that, every being in Gamindustri will be Orphnochs. That's a will that we carried from the King!" boasted the Orphnoch

"Grrrrrrrrr…. Do you think that I will just let you go on!? I will just kill you two here and there won't be any more problems!" hissed Purple Heart

"Then, try it, the fucking lazy, immature, ditzy, adorkable, childish, and irresponsible CPU of the Planepshitune….." taunted the Turtle Orphnoch

Being insulted and taunted by the so-called perfect being really pissed Purple Heart off. With a grit of teeth, Purple Heart dashed toward the Turtle Orphnoch; intending to slice the monster's sharp tongue off. The CPU soon raised her sword before trying to slash the Orphnoch. However, the turtle-like monster simply turned back, making his back faces toward the CPU. When Purple Heart's sword made contact with the Orphnoch's shell, the sword simply broken into half…..

"What? Guuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!" groaned Purple Heart in pain while coughing and vomiting saliva, blood and everything that she had eaten like a stream of dump coming out from her mouth

"Heh! So, this the so-called power of the CPU of Planeptune. No wonder why there's so called Conquest Ending of mk2 and Rebirth 2. As I said, our levels are difference. For you, such an imperfect being, can't match the power of the Orphnochs." Said Turtle Orphnoch after knee-kicking Purple Heart in the stomach, again

For the CPU herself, she keeps coughing and vomiting everything in her stomach. She tried to contain her vomits by covering her mouth, but it didn't really help her at all. Despite it was only a single kick to her stomach, the Turtle Orphnoch's attack was really strong and impactful compared to the Panther's one. The impact was strong enough to make her suffer to half-dead. Even after she couldn't vomit anymore, she keeps coughing really hard and trying to vomit again but it was even harder to do it after she couldn't vomit again. Even Purple Heart's eyes were so watery that it shows how much in pain the CPU is.

"I will kill you, Purple Heart-sama. But… I won't let you to die so fast….. You will get the most humiliating and painful torture death ever…" Whispered Turtle Orphnoch while holding the CPU's chin in order to make Purple Heart stare at his lustful eyes

The Orphnoch soon punched Purple Heart again, this time in her chest; making the CPU coughed a stream of blood from her mouth. Even the light on Purple Heart's eyes has lit down. There's only a single light of life left for her. When the CPU was knocked back by the sheer force of the impact, the Panther Orphnoch held Purple Heart by the armpit. Not wasting time, Turtle Orphnoch soon beat the hell out of the Planeptune's CPU. He punched continuously on the CPU's stomach, chest, assets and even her face. The more he punches the CPU, the more Purple Heart suffers, vomits and loses grip of the remaining of her life. Her eyes become more watery and her light blue eyes darken to some degree. To make it worse, every impact of the Orphnoch's punches are stronger than the last one. When he punched Purple Heart's stomach, the CPU couldn't help but cough dried while vomiting so much saliva. Her face also got the same impact too. Even the CPU's face couldn't be recognized if it's the face of the Planeptune's CPU. Her left eye is so swollen that that it covers it and there are so many bruises on her cheeks. Bloods are also tainting her purple hair.

After several minutes of beating, the Orphnochs decide to finish her. The Panther one threw Purple Heart toward the Turtle one. The Turtle Orphnoch reacted by punching her chest, throwing her back to his comrade. The Panther Orphnoch also kicked back the CPU's back, throwing her back toward the turtle monster. They keep repeating this chain of action by throwing Purple Heart toward each other while also dealing some damage to her. The CPU was so helpless and she could only let herself being beaten like this. For the finale, the Turtle Orphnoch threw her again toward the Panther Orphnoch before the said monster performed an axe kick, grounding CPU to the ground. After doing this, the Orphnochs were laughing really hard. Purple Heart herself was crouching in the ground while clutching her stomach. Saliva keeps spilling out from her pale lip. There's even no more sign of life in her eyes anymore.

However, the Orphnochs were far from over. The Panther Orphnoch soon spread Purple Heart's legs so wide. He then showed his jointed index and middle finger together on the screen before snarling slowly. The Orphnoch soon touched the CPU's sensitive spot before tickling it a bit, though it didn't have any effect to her at all. Suddenly, the Orphnoch thrust his fingers inside of the CPU's private area. Purple Heart soon got a painful jolt. Her eyes were widened and her body was twitching greatly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOTTTTT THHHHHHEERRRREEEEEEE! ANYTHING BUT TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEERRRREEEEEEE!" screamed Purple Heart in agony

"Fufu, Purple Heart-sama. You will die after we are playing with you. You will make a great toy for us, hahaha! Scream more! Cry more! Wail more!" laughed the Turtle Orphnoch psychotically

"NOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE! ANYONE! SOMEONE!" wailed Purple Heart in agony

You could know how much in pain she is from her face. She was gritting her teeth very hard with saliva kept dripping down and her watery eyes were staring upward. She was gripping the ground really hard too while holding the immense pain in her sensitive spot. The Panther Orphnoch himself was enjoying torturing the CPU sexually. He soon found the most ticklish and funny spot in Purple Heart's "hole" before pinching it and scratching it with his claws. He scratches every inch of the CPU's inside and the person herself could only wail in agony. Tears were dropping from her eyes like a stream of water and she now is licking out her tongue. Purple Heart also shows a pure-bliss, ahegao and ecstasy face written on her. However, she is still indeed feeling an immense pain from the tease and internal attacks on her private area.

"Noooooooooo…. Please stop…. My mind is going to break…. NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE STOOOOOOPPPPPPP! SOMETHING HOT IS GOING TO COME OUT!" screamed the CPU

"Well, then, time for the climax, CPU-sama…" said Turtle Orphnoch before taking out the last thing that Purple Heart wanted to see

Yes, it was an eggplant, the most fearsome thing for the CPU…..

"Nooooooooo… Please not eggplant…. Please, anything but that…."

"Uh oh, sorry, Purple Heart-sama… But, please have a feast of this delicious food…" whispered the Turtle Orphnoch while shoving the eggplant right into the CPU's mouth

At the same time, a very hot and sticky liquid mixed with blood was coming out from the CPU's sensitive spot. Not only that, Purple Heart was staring upward with very hollow eyes. For the last time, she could only remember every one of her comrades and best friends in her minds.

'Nepgear, Histy, Noirey, Blanc, Vert, everyone and…. Yuu-kun….. I'm sorry…'

 **~Nepu~**

Meanwhile, Yuuji was running as fast as he can to the border gate of Planeptune. He already spent at least a one and half hour marathon from the Basilicom. You could see that he was clearly tired from the long-run, especially since running to the edge of the Planeptune is really tiring. But, in Yuuji's head, it is all about his new friend that he really needs to gratitude. For once, he is really grateful that a high-level being, CPU, like Neptune or Purple Heart actually cares about him. Not only that, he was given a shelter despite he is an amnesiac with an unknown past. Despite all of the odds, Neptune and the others still accept him with open arms. Because of that…. If he couldn't save Neptune or just stand here, he will truly regret it for the remaining of his life. A note, Yuuji actually got a bit help to get to the border of the Planeptune. Someone was nice enough to give a ride for Yuuji, especially in a dire time like this. Every minute that he spends will make Purple Heart lose her life slowly. So, he was truly grateful that he got a ride to cut times. Most people say that it takes approximately 3 hours run from Basilicom to the border of Planeptune. While he was running, Yuuji remembered how nice was that person to him…..

" _Sorry, if I trouble you, sir….." said Yuuji while stepping down from a man's scooter_

" _Ah, it's not a problem. I feel happy to help you too. After all, I saw that you were in a rush. Since, we are almost in the same path….. Well…. I decide to give a ride….." said the man shyly_

 _From appearance, the man has a short red hair with warm brown eyes. He is wearing a short of restaurant's employee's uniform. The uniform has orange stripes with blue jeans, along with a white cap. Lastly, he is wearing a double black triangular necklace. He was riding a scooter with several bags of ingredients for foods, like a powder, rice, yeast, flour, milk and so much other things. However, for helping Yuuji, the man put all of those things in the compartment of the scooter._

" _Once again, I'm really grateful. Thank you, sir. You don't know how much happy I am, especially since I'm really in a hurry." Said Yuuji_

" _Well…. Thank you too…" said the man_

" _For what?"_

" _For making me to help you….. You know, sir….. I thought that I'm a useless guy… I'm a weak guy….. I'm a worse guy…. I'm a girly man… BUT, thanks to you… I felt much more confidence…. Oh, Onee-chan….. If only you could see that your little brother already becomes a much better man." Said the man dramatically. Yuuji could only laugh driedly from watching the man's behavior. No offense, but his behavior really makes a him a little weirdo. Still, Yuuji thinks that the man is still a good guy, despite how weird his behaviors are….._

" _Anyway, I need to go now. I'm really in a hurry." Said Yuuji_

" _Oh yeah, I forgot that I should bring these goods to Master. Well, Leanbox is quite far from here." Said the man_

" _Ok then, see you next time. Oh yeah, what's your name? I'm Kiba Yuuji."_

" _I… I, I, I, I mean, my name is Te… Tennouboshi Masahiro!" said the man, named Masahiro_

" _Well, then, see you next time, Tennouboushi-kun." said Yuuji before running away toward his destination_

" _Ah… See you again….. Yuuji-san…" said Masahiro_

Well, that's the meeting. Yuuji feels that he should meet Masahiro again to thank him even more. It seems that he is working in a restaurant in a so-called "Leanbox" area or nation. Might as well he brings Neptune and the others to go to Masahiro's restaurant. But, it's not the problem right now. He should focus to run as fast as he can to reach Purple Heart's condition. He already spent about two hours. He couldn't imagine how injured or bad Purple Heart is in these two hours. She might be so grievously injured by now and he can't imagine seeing a person dies in front of him, especially it's his own friend.

'Purple Heart-sama, please…. Please be alive until I'm there… For Gear-chan's sake, for Noire-chan's sake and for Histoire-san's sake….' Thought Yuuji before seeing the border gate of the Planeptune

Seeing that his destination is coming closer, he fastened his speed and sprinted toward the gate. However, to his surprise, he suddenly stopped his step. Well, it's no wonder since he saw someone was standing in front of the gate, as if he was blocking the path for him. On closer inspection, the person is a 60-years old man; especially you could clearly see his white hair. The man is wearing all black, from a long black coat, a black trouser, and a matching head cloth. Bizarrely, Yuuji felt a very strong ominous aura from the man. He felt that his body is pressured by a strong dark aura. Not only that, the man's eyes showed a very cold stare. That stare feels like something is going to pierce your heart. It's even far colder than opened eyes of a corpse or even zombies like in the movies. Yuuji could only gulp after seeing the man in front of him. He even feels that he is sweating really hard by now.

"What? Don't you want to pass this gate?" said the man nonchalantly with a cold tone

"You…. Who are you….? What are you doing here…?" said Yuuji. He doesn't really want to say something with a cold tone either. But, he felt that the situation didn't really help his nice personality at all. After hearing Yuuji's words, the man could only smirk a bit.

"Hmph! Well… Long time no see, Kiba Yuuji….." said the man, shocking Yuuji. For Yuuji, he was really surprised to see someone who knows about. Basically, he is an amnesiac guy and the only person who actually knows his name are only the Planeptune's Basilicom's residents, Compa and Noire. That's all. It's actually shocking for him to know that someone knows about him before even meeting him before.

"Who are you!? How do you know about me, my name!? Answer me!"

"I'm Hanagata. Well, seems like person always change, huh?" said the man, named Hanagata

"What? What do you mean by change? I don't understand."

"Kiba! The case that you are holding right now will change your fate forever! That belt will give an enormous power to the wearer and not everyone could use it. But, you're different! You're a chosen one that has a compatibility to use that belt!" said Hanagata while pointing the Smart Brain case

"Is that so….? Why me!? Why it's not a great person or even a CPU like Nep-chan and Noire-chan? Why am I the only one who could use it?"

"As I said, that's belt is a very sacred thing that even not a CPU could use it. That's until they got to hell…"

"That's no way….."

"Kiba, you now will have the power that could change the fate of Gamindustri and the real world. What will you do is very simple. You need to fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT! And then survive!" said Hanagata, shocking Yuuji again. For once, Yuuji was surprised even more after finding that he got a big responsibility over the belt. He has a mixed feeling and truly, he was obviously confused by the sudden facts from this Hanagata person. For one side, he is happy to get a power to save Neptune. But on other side, he is conflicted because he needs to fight for the bitter end, no matter how much the risks are. He could only stare at the case for a dumbfounded face.

"Say, Kiba, what's your reason to fight?" asked Hanagata

"My reason to fight….? Well, I…. I live for Neptune-chan! I will fight for her sake, for Gear-chan's sake and for Histoire-san's sake!"

"Hmph! NAÏVE!" shouted Hanagata before approaching Yuuji at a blinding speed that couldn't be seen by naked eyes. Yuuji was, of course, surprised and he couldn't react on time to block a powerful punch from Hanagata to his chest. The punch was strong enough to throw Yuuji to a nearby stacks of drums and even made him coughed some blood. Yuuji felt his chest bones were broken and he barely could stand at all. Meanwhile, Hanagata was slowly marching toward the fallen Yuuji without unfazed with his injured condition. While Yuuji was still coughing, the black-clothes man soon grabbed the amnesiac guy's collar and brought him to his eye-level.

"You're too naïve, Kiba! Do you think that fighting for the others' sake will bring something good to you!? You will gain nothing by fighting not for your own sake! Those people only taint and use you!" said Hanagata right in front of Yuuji's face. However, despite what Hanagata has said, Yuuji wasn't unfazed by it. For him, it's the happiness from his friends that actually saved him and made him a good guy. That was also something that he learnt from Masahiro. They are both happy to do something good even if it's not for their own sake.

"Even with that….. I won't back down! Nep… Purple Heart-san was already kind to me! Because of her, I didn't become a slump in the road. Despite my unknown pasts and I'm just a normal civilian, she really cares to me, like I'm her own family!"

"Don't you have any pride!? You said the same thing before but in the end, you threw it away! You sidetracked from your own justification! Do you think that a person without a resolve like you could fight for the others' sake!? Think of your own first before thinking the others! Your resolve is filled with naivete! What would happen if Purple Heart becomes your worst enemy later!? Do you have any guts to fight for her sake again!?"

"I know that I'm so naïve! I know that I might be killed for my own naivete, but still I won't die with regret! I will keep fighting for my justification and ideal once again! This time… I WON'T GET SWAYED AGAIN! Even if Purple Heart-san will become my enemy later, I will make sure that I will put an end of her!"

"You're too naïve, Kiba! Such a personality of yours will only make you get killed by enemies, especially if the enemies are someone like Purple Heart or Sister!" said Hanagata furiously before kicking Yuuji's kidney really hard. This of course made a serious pain to the guy but Hanagata wasn't finished yet. Hanagata soon punched Yuuji's stomach really hard to make the victim coughed a stream of blood and saliva. For the finisher, the man threw Yuuji to a nearby building which was strong enough to make a crater in the wall. Yuuji then fell to the ground with a loud thud and with a body full of injuries and dusts. Once again, Hanagata approached Yuuji again before then pulling Yuuji's hair really hard.

"Listen, Kiba. Can't you just think of your own self for once? In this world of Gamindustri, there's nothing that's so called 'justice'. Why would you need to be on the side of the CPUs? You have a great power to even surpass the CPU and you don't want to actually overthrow their roles?"

"How… can I….? Neptune-chan….was really nice to me….. She….. Gear-chan….. Histoire-san… They are a nice person…. And I WON'T trade those kindness and friendship with some silly powers!" said Yuuji, filled with resolve, despite he was clearly injured

"Hmph! Let's see how long that you can hold that ideals! You will realize what I said is true when those who are precious to you will backstab you!"

"Even if Neptune-chan will be my worst enemy, I swear that I won't back down and I will hit her back to her sense! That's my resolve! I will protect her and the others and I will surely win!" said Yuuji with a determined eyes

"You're truly a fool, Kiba! For a foolish guy like you, your punishment is death!" said Hanagata before trying to deliver a powerful punch that could blow Yuuji's chest. Yuuji himself could only close his eyes for an impending death in front of him. Despite this, Yuuji doesn't want to die now. Not now, not until Neptune and the others could regain their smiles. While he was closing his eyes, suddenly, he heard an echoing voice in his ear.

" _After gathering enough energy and focus….. Just raise your leg with all of your might! HEAA!"_

After hearing that voice, Yuuji soon opened his eyes. After gathering enough focus, he raised his right light with all might and full force toward the incoming Hanagata.

"HEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" said Yuuji before trying to kick Hanagata

Seeing an incoming attack, Hanagata didn't have any choice but went to defense state. Just before the kick could make a clean hit to him, Hanagata crossed his arms to block the attack. Despite he blocked it, Yuuji's kick was strong enough to push Hanagata away for a few meters. After kicking really hard, Yuuji could only make a very deep breath to recover his strength and breaths. Despite it was only a single kick, he felt a bit fatigue from it. Hanagata himself was a bit surprised for Yuuji's sudden attack. However, he clearly showed a satisfied face.

"Hmph! Seems like I could give you another chance." Said Hanagata with a smirk

"Huh?"

"I said that people change, right? But, seems like not all people truly change at all. Well, I will give you another faith and I will see how long you could keep your ideals up. You're truly a good candidate for the belt." Said Hanagata before picking the fallen Smart Brain case before throwing the case to Yuuji

"Hanagata-san…. I don't know why you keep saying about ideals, naivete, justification and sidetrack….. But, I'm curious why do you know about me…" said Yuuji before grabbing the case

"That's a secret for know Izumi, ah, I mean Kiba Yuuji." said Hanagata, once again shocking Yuuji

"Wait! How do you know about my auntie!?" asked Yuuji shocked. However, it was short lived because Hanagata suddenly moved at a blinding speed. He soon grabbed Yuuji before taking him somewhere with a very fast speed and pace.

 **~Nepu~**

Yuuji doesn't know what actually really happened. When he tried to (recklessly) save Purple Heart, he suddenly met a mysterious person who seemed to know a lot about him. Before he could ask him more, he was quickly grabbed by Hanagata before they were running to somewhere at a blinding speed. When Hanagata felt that it was the right place, he soon threw away Yuuji to the ground. This of course shocked the amnesiac guy for a bit, after all someone will be shocked for being carried in a blinding speed.

"Haaaaaa….. Haaaaaa…. Haaaa… What was that, Hanagata…..-san…..?" asked Yuuji with a very ragged breath, only to find that Hanagata was nowhere to be seen

Yuuji was confused and surprised to see Hanagata mysteriously appeared in front of him and by next seconds, he has already gone. To make it more confusing, Hanagata seems to know a lot more of Yuuji's pasts. No one can blame the amnesiac guy, since if one has the same condition like Yuuji, they would really want to know their pasts more. While Yuuji was trying to get a hold of what had just happened, he once again remembered his primary objective right now.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Purple Heart….-san….." said Yuuji before turning his head to see his surroundings

However, he was shocked to see what he had just seen. You could say that he was totally regretted to see the awful scenery in front of him. Well, while it was a relief for Yuuji to meet Purple Heart once again, he was truly shocked to see Purple Heart's condition. It was something that would almost likely make him to vomit his digested foods. His face showed a face of scare and despair. What's in front of Yuuji is the Planeptune's CPU in an inhuman condition. Purple Heart's clothes were all almost torn as if she was almost naked. Bloods are kept leaking from her injuries and her purple hair was tainted with the crimson color of blood. To make it worse, the Orphnochs are also torturing her like a toy. The Panther Orphnoch was still inserting his two fingers to the CPU's sensitive spot. From there, a tons of sticky liquids and bloods were keep pouring out like a stream from there continuously. The Turtle Orphnoch was also enjoying with himself with groping Purple Heart's assets with his left hand. He used his free hands to pinch the CPU's cheeks in order to make the CPU to savor the taste of eggplant for forever. Who knows how many eggplants have been eaten by Purple Heart? Saliva keeps dripping from the CPU's mouth as if she tries her best not to eat the eggplant. Lastly, there weren't anymore of light from Purple Heart's eyes; she just stares upwards with blank and hollow blue eyes.

"Heh! A fallen CPU like this isn't an interesting toy anymore!" said Turtle Orphnoch before stopping his actions toward the CPU. The Panther one also pulled out his fingers from the CPU's private spot. Having enough playing with the Planeptune's CPU, the two Orphnochs soon threw away the CPU. Seeing Purple Heart was flying in the air, Yuuji wasted no time to chase the CPU in order to catch her before anything bad happened.

"Purple Heart-san!" shouted Yuuji while chasing the falling CPU

"Purple Heart!" shouted Yuuji even more

"NEPTUNE!" shouted Yuuji before seeing an eggplant fell from Purple Heart's mouth. This soon made him averted his gaze…

"Oh! What a waste of eggplant!?" said Yuuji before catching the eggplant in the nick of time while Purple Heart's body crashed to the ground really hard; face first. However, Yuuji finally realized he totally forgot about the CPU again while munching the eggplant. He soon ran toward the fallen CPU.

"Ah, crap! I forgot about Purple Heart!" said Yuuji before running toward to his friend. He then took a much better look toward the CPU's condition. From closer inspection, Purple Heart's condition was a lot worse than before.

"Purple Heart! Can you hear me!? It's me Yuu-kun, please wake up!" said Yuuji while slapping the CPU's face softly. However, it didn't have any effect to wake her up. The CPU's beautiful eyes were still closed and she didn't flinch at all.

"Purple Heart, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Please don't leave me, Gear-chan and Histoire-san like this! We still…hik…need you….." said Yuuji who couldn't hold his emotions anymore. Seeing his friends' unmoving body, Yuuji could only let some cold tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop his sadness from seeing Purple Heart's condition like this. He couldn't do anything but cry over for the CPU. Yuuji really blamed himself for not coming earlier. If it went like that, Purple Heart wouldn't have been like this. He blamed himself for being a weak guy who needs to be protected by a girl. It should have been man who protects the girl. Yuuji soon hugged Purple Heart tightly.

"Huhuhuhu… Purple Heart…. Huhuhu….Neptune….." said Yuuji while crying softly

"Heh! Why should you cry over that CPU?" asked Turtle Orphnoch to the crying Yuuji

"Huh?" responded Yuuji while turning his gaze toward the Orphnochs and showing his face full of despair

"That Planeptune's CPU is too boring! She instantly became a slut with a normal harassment like that! Feh! I bet that the Lastation's CPU could last longer than her. I couldn't wait to see that CPU's pure bliss and bitch's face!" said Turtle Orphnoch

"Why….? Why did you do this to Purple Heart…..? She is just a normal girl….?" Said Yuuji softly, with a bit hint of anger in his tone

"Huh, why? She isn't a normal girl at all, she is a CPU! And to mention it, we, Orphnochs, are a perfect being! We surpass normal humans like you or that fallen CPU! Orphnochs are the next evolution of humans! We basically have a perfect body and we are comparable to a God! Hahahahahaha." Boasted the Orphnoch while laughing maniacally

"That's still not….a reason for you to do this to…..Purple Heart…." said Yuuji

"So, what's the problem, kid!? We are the stronger beings here! For crushing and playing with the weak are only the rights of the strongest one! Perfect beings like us could do whatever we want to such a weakling like you and that little ditzy CPU there! Either its torturing, insulting, raping, fucking or killing them are our RIGHTS! Hehehehehehe!" said Turtle Orphnoch while laughing. Unfortunately, he didn't know that he already snapped Yuuji's patience and sanity's meter. Yuuji was looking down while gritting his teeth and tightening his fists.

"You're right that we, humans, are a very imperfect being….. We are weak….. We are flawless….. But in stead for that, we have compassionate with each other…. That's the reason why Purple Heart and the others could overcome any ordeals until now… Even if CPU and humans are completely imperfect…. At least…. They are…. MUCH KINDER THAN ANY OF YOU!" burst Yuuji while glaring at the Orphnochs. At the same time, Purple Heart's eyes were twitching a bit. For the first time, the Orphnochs took a step back for a little bit. Yes, they were a bit scared. It might be awkward for a perfect being like them could be easily scared by a normal human. However, they were truly scared by seeing Yuuji's eyes which filled with anger and resolve.

"I won't falter again! Even if I'm going to do something that might be wrong for later, I won't back down! I won't change my ideals and justification again! I will show you how great are a human!" said Yuuji before running toward to the Orphnochs. Despite knowing that he's normal human, he wasn't scared of them at all. Surprising them, Yuuji delivered an ear-piercing punch to the Turtle Orphnoch's chest, knocking the Orphnoch several meters back. Even the Panther Orphnoch was totally frozen like statue.

"Damn you! How dare your filthy hand touch me!?" said Turtle Orphnoch before giving a really hard punch to Yuuji which was strong enough to spin him in the air and drop him to the ground

"Feh! That's the price for insulting us!" said the Orphnoch before trying to leave the scene. However, he was surprised to see Yuuji was still conscious and he was grabbing the turtle-like monster's leg. He wasn't going to be down easily and Yuuji won't let the Orphnochs continue their killing spree.

"WHAT!? Release me! Release me!" said Turtle Orphnoch while stomping Yuuji continuously. However, it didn't even falter the guy for a bit.

"No! I won't release it for a bit! I won't let you continue anymore than this!" said Yuuji with determination

"Grrrrr…. Stop fucking with me!" said Turtle Orphnoch before kicking away Yuuji. The Panther Orphnoch soon joined the fray by slashing Yuuji's face and body, bleeding them. However, he still stood up perfectly. Even if he has some injuries, he still wasn't going down. Seeing pure determined eyes, the cat-like monster was a bit scared.

"Get away! I will show this guy a punishment a bit!" said Turtle Orphnoch before punching Yuuji again in his chest, throwing him several meters back. The Orphnochs smirk a bit after thinking that they have gotten the guy. However, they were surprised to see that Yuuji was still able to stand up perfectly despite how much he has been beaten until now. They were noticeable bruises in his cheeks and body but the guy just shrugged it off. He just wiped those bloods off. Meanwhile, Purple Heart was slowly opening her eyes. After regaining a bit consciousness, she was a bit shocked and surprised to see Yuuji right in front of her.

"Yuu…..-kun….?" said Purple Heart weakly

"How! How in the world that you could still stand!? It's impossible!" said Turtle Orphnoch before sending a projectile rock from his hand. The rock hit Yuuji really hard to knock him back. Purple Heart could only watch in horror when her friend was brutalized like that. However, the knock threw Yuuji to the fallen Smart brain case. Remembering Hanagata's words about he is a chosen one who could use the belt. He knows the risks of using this belt but regardless anything, he needs to use it now or he and Purple Heart will truly die. Not wasting time, Yuuji grabbed the case before opening it and grabbed the belt and the phone. For the Orphnochs, they soon went to pale after seeing the belt that Yuuji has right now.

"What!? How do you get that belt!? Are you going to use it!? It's impossible! Normal human like you can't use it!" said Turtle Orphnoch panicked

"Who knows…. I dare to risk my own life to save Purple Heart….. But… I will be back together with her! I made a promise with Histoire-san and the others that we will be back together no matter what! Because of that, I will defeat you!" said Yuuji before placing the belt perfectly in his waist and opening the phone

"Yuu-kun…"

"Son'na bakana! You will kill yourself by using that belt!" said Turtle Orphnoch while Yuuji was pressing the 5 button three times

"Ningen no shissho suru honno wa nameru janai!" said Yuuji before pressing the enter button

 **STANDING BY!**

Hearing that, the Turtle Orphnoch resorted by punching the ground really hard. He soon delivered a large ground fissure toward Yuuji. The fissure soon hit the poor guy, creating a large shockwave and explosion in Yuuji's place. While the Orphnochs were smiling triumphantly, Purple Heart could only watch in horror when her new friend was literally killed by the Orphnochs. She felt that half of her heart was ripped out and she also felt that she will literally fall unconscious anytime soon. The CPU could only go agape. With her last final breath, she screamed her friend's name while letting a cold tear drip from her eyes

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Purple Heart before she blacked out

Suddenly, the explosion didn't instantly die down. Instead, the explosion's flame spun around at a crazy speed. The spin was really fast to even throw some rocks, pebbles and prickles toward the Orphnochs. Inside the tornado of flame, the viewer could see a mysterious' figure there. It has the same belt like Yuuji used with the phone at the center of it. The figure has a black suit with red lines along his body. Finally, the big yellow visor or eyes were shining brightly inside the flame. Soon, the tornado of flame was soon imploded from the inside, sending the flames to the Orphnochs that knocked them back several meters. The monsters felt an intense pain and burnt because of the sudden flame's overthrow.

 **COMPLETE! FAIZ: BERSERK DRIVE!**

With the flame died down and the figure's full appearance was revealed, a dramatic rock music is accompanying it (*coughtaiputoraidoronthemecough* nepu~). After the tornado flame vanished, a new armored figure was in the place of Yuuji. The figure is wearing a black jumpsuit predominately which is called Sol Foam suit. There are so many red Photon Stream lines that go from the belt through all across in his body and end in the Photon Terminal gauntlets and Power Ankles greaves; special mention to the Energy Holster in the figure's right leg which seems to hold a special function. The figure's body is all almost armored with the Sol Metal armor, from his silver and black shoulder pads, arms and legs protectors. His chest is protected by Fullmetal Lung armor in order to give a much secure protection in the chest area. Lastly, the figure's head is consisted with a helmet that combines firefly and shark's motif. He has a very big circular yellow Ultimate Finder visor with a red sharp Global Feeler antenna in the center. His mouth piece reminisces to a shark's teeth, complete with the silver color. For the final notes, the Photon Stream lines in his body and the Ultimate Finder visor are all shining brightly in the starry sky of night.

"Eh!? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" asked Yuuji in his armored form with a full surprise. He was literally shocked to see what he has transformed to. He touched his cheeks and he found out that he was wearing some sort of helmet. He also saw that he was wearing an armored costume. For the Orphnochs, they were shocked to death to see a normal human like Yuuji could use the belt perfectly.

"That's impossible! Normal human can't use the Faiz Belt! Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!" freaked the Turtle Orphnoch in scare

"Faiz? So, that's huh, Faiz…. I'm Faiz!" said Yuuji, now in his Faiz Berserk Drive form, while showing his battle pose. Yuuji remembered Hanagata said that even a CPU couldn't use this belt and he is the only one who could use it. Despite every odd, Yuuji resolved himself to use the belt's power in order to protect Purple Heart right now and bring them back to Planeptune safely. He still has so many loads of questions but he will save it later. Despite not knowing what he became to, if he has the power to protect his friends, he will use it!

"Don't be scared! He is just alone! We could outnumber him!" said Turtle Orphnoch before ordering his comrade to attack Faiz

"Ooooorrrrrriiiiiaaaahhhh!" shouted Faiz, albeit a bit scared, but he still charged toward his opponent

Not wasting time, Faiz soon jumped forward before grabbing the Panther Orphnoch. They soon rolled in the ground for a few times before stopping. Before the Orphnoch could get up, Faiz delivered a flying punch to him. The armored figure kept punching the cat-like monster continuously. Unlike every attack from the CPUs, even several punches from Faiz are enough to stumble and prove to be fatal to the monsters. Faiz then delivered a superpower punch to the Panther Orphnoch's face really hard. However, before he could do anything more, the Orphnoch kicked Faiz's stomach, stumbling him back. This time it's the Orphnoch's turn; the Panther Orphnoch grabbed Faiz's shoulders before dragging him to a nearby abandoned warehouse. The Orphnoch soon punched the figure several times, enough to make sparks in Faiz's chest armor. The Orphnoch kept punching Faiz several times before slashing him away with his claws, making sparks in his armor.

"Guuuuuaaaaaa!" groaned Faiz before being thrown several meters back

Despite knowing that he is completely inexperienced in battle, he can't give up now. Before the Panther Orphnoch could land another punch, Faiz blocked it by crossing his arms. Seeing an opening Faiz then kicked the Orphnoch's stomach with his knee several times. He also slammed the Orphnoch's face to his knee too. For the finale, Faiz kick the cat-like monster's leg to disorient him. He then grabbed the Orphnoch really hard before grounding the monster really hard akin to a judo move. Faiz then continues punching the monster's chest several times before throwing him away. The armored figure then jumped into the air before performing a scissor kick to the Orphnoch' face swiftly. Seeing his opponent was overpowered, Faiz slowly marched toward him. Unfortunately, he got hit by some rocks thrown by the Turtle Orphnoch.

"Hey, who did that!?" protested Faiz while stumbling a bit

"Sorry, kid, but all fair in war!" said Turtle Orphnoch before throwing some rocks again to the armored guy

The rocks hit Faiz really hard that it made sparks again in his armor. However, Faiz doesn't plan to give up at all. He soon charged toward the Turtle Orphnoch before landing several swift punches to the Orphnoch's chest. While it has some effects to the turtle-like monster, the Orphnoch was still able to hold and recompose himself. It's as if Faiz's punches only have little effects on him. Despite that, Faiz still kept punching continuously. However, he wasn't lucky when Turtle Orphnoch grabbed his fist.

"Heh! Your punches are so weak like your own determination!" said Turtle Orphnoch before twisting Faiz's arm, making the figure groaned a bit

The Turtle Orphnoch soon punched Faiz into the air really hard. While Faiz was in the air, the Orphnoch threw some rocks to him again, creating some sparks in his armor. After falling to the ground, Faiz decided to turn the table by performing another scissor kick. Unfortunately, it wasn't a success when the Orphnoch's used his hard shell to counter Faiz's attacks. Despite being disoriented, Faiz decided to deliver another punches, but it was futile in the Turtle Orphnoch's shell. Instead, the Orphnoch delivered several hard punches to the armored guy. Despite how much he tried to block, Faiz was having a bad time to guard the punches. He could only let himself beaten by the Orphnochs. With another punch, Faiz was thrown back a bit. However, he was soon grabbed by the Panther Orphnoch. The Orphnoch soon delivered several slashes with his claws, which is enough to cleave Faiz's Fullmetal Lung. Despite that, Faiz managed to counter one of Panther Orphnoch's slash before delivering another punches to the Orphnoch, stumbling the Orphnoch a bit. Unfortunately, Faiz was very wide opened for the Turtle Orphnoch to grab him. The Orphnoch soon neck-locked Faiz's neck in order to choke the air out of him, though Faiz still tried to retaliate by knee-punched his enemy.

Still, it was proved to be futile as the Orphnoch didn't even get tickled by Faiz's punches. The Panther Orphnoch soon regained himself before joining the fray by slashing Faiz's chest several times. The Turtle Orphnoch soon released his lock before delivering more punches to the armored guy. Faiz tried his best to guard every of the Orphnochs' attacks, but he was clearly outnumbered and overwhelmed. He couldn't guard both attacks at once. He was literally beaten by the combination of punches and slashes. The Panther Orphnoch soon delivered a final slash to Faiz, sparkling more sparks in his armor and throwing him back a bit. Finally, the Turtle Orphnoch fired more rocks to the hero before he could get up. After being shot by some rocks, Faiz was dazed a bit before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Haha! Where's your so-called determination before, huh!? You're so much a big mouth before! In the end, you're just a wimpy user of that Faiz Belt! HUEEEEEHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Turtle Orphnoch maniacally while seeing Faiz was having a hard time to even stand up

'Why…? Why despite with this belt….. I'm still a weak wreck…..? Am I really to naïve and too bias…..? Am I really worth to save Purple Heart….? Am I really a chosen one…..? Despite all of it, I couldn't do anything that helps Purple Heart at all!' thought Yuuji behind the Faiz armor. Seeing that it's the time to end this party, both Orphnochs soon charged toward the fallen hero. Yuuji could only close his eyes for the impending death in front of him. That's until…..

"Run….." said a distant voice, making Yuuji opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see both Orphnochs were suspended as if the time has stopped. To add for it, his environments were covered with golden particles. As far as Yuuji heard, he felt that the voice was from a female and he also felt that it was truly familiar to him.

"Escape from the fate…." Said the voice, making Faiz turned his sight to the roof before he saw a mysterious figure. He saw a woman who was wearing very clean, pure white clothes. She has a golden hair that was tied in a lower-style twin tail with a pair of black ribbons. Lastly, the woman has a very bloody crimson red right eye. Unfortunately, her hair bangs blocked the sight of her left eyes. She was shown to hang in the roof

"Who are you?" asked Faiz, only to see the woman suddenly teleported to the warehouse's door

"Don't fight in this pointless fight…" said the woman before teleporting right in front of Faiz, surprising the hero a bit. Despite that, he wasn't truly scared by the woman. Instead, her presence gave a very warm feeling to him

"What do you mean by stop fighting!?" asked Faiz even more confused

"The hero of anguish and sorrow, Faiz… You don't have to fight anymore in this pointless fight…. Run….. Get away from here….. Please….. Stop fighting….. You don't need to take anymore responsibility by fighting anymore…." Said the woman with a low tone

"But….. If you mean by abandoning this fight… Do you mean that I should let Purple Heart to die…..here?" asked Faiz and he was surprised to see the woman nodded slowly

"If you follow this path of fate, you will only end up in a bad ending…. Please….. Run from this fate while you still have a chance…." Said the woman before trying to touch Faiz's hand, only to be shrugged off by the armored guy

"Sorry, to say this…. But, I can't…"

"Why…..? You will only meet anguish if you keep following this path…."

"Even with that, I couldn't just abandon my friend like this! Purple Heart's live depends on me right now and I won't run again anymore! I promised that we will be back together and no one could change that, even if it's my own self! Hanagata-san said that I was too naïve and I usually sidetrack from my own justification….. But, this time, I will prove him that he is wrong!" said Faiz with full of determination, making the woman went to a silence

"I will keep dashing forward right now! I will save and protect Neptune and the others from now on! That's my reason to fight!" said Faiz before he was surprised to see the woman touched his cheeks

"Seems that I couldn't change your mind for now… But, you could still change your mind if you want…. I will open my arms for your return…"

"Who are you actually?" asked Faiz. He felt that the woman's touch is so warm and Yuuji felt that a tear fell from his eyes. The touch isn't something like from a girlfriend, little sister, wife or even daughter who does the same thing. This sensation feels much deeper than any of those relationships.

"I will just say this…. I won't let you suffer anymore…." Said the woman softly. Suddenly, a wind breeze hit the woman's bangs, showing her golden left eye which literally surprised the hero. After the breeze showed the woman's hidden eyes, she disappeared into thin air. At the same time, the time has returned like before. Faiz soon snapped from his minds after seeing the Orphnochs are charging toward him. Seeing this, Faiz soon delivered another side kick to the Panther Orphnoch's stomach, throwing him back several meters. When the Turtle Orphnoch tried to punch the hero, Faiz grabbed the monster's hand before throwing him to a wall in judo style. The Orphnochs were dumbfounded to see the hero still has enough strength to retaliate back.

"How!? You shouldn't have any strength left!" said the Turtle Orphnoch surprised

"Sorry about that…. But, I felt that I don't want to give up today." Said Faiz before leaning to his right knee and leg. The Turtle Orphnoch soon threw some rocks again, but the hero dodged it by jumping out from the warehouse. Luckily, he landed near the briefcase from before. He soon saw a manual guide in the case. At the same time, the Orphnochs are charging to him again.

 **(Play: brave heart by Hayashibara Megumi)**

"Wait a minute!" said Faiz while spreading his hand

"What!?"

"Can you please give me a minute to read the manual?" said Faiz politely while opening the manual

"Grr…. Do you try to insult me!?" said Turtle Orphnoch before charging to Faiz again

However, the hero easily dodged him before kicking the turtle-like monster's back with his leg while still reading the manual. When the Panther Orphnoch tried to slash him, Faiz dodged it swiftly before back-handed his head while still read the manual too. He soon found a page showing a digital camera that can be morphed into a knuckle-dust by inserting the memory piece from the phone. Seeing this, Faiz decided to test it out. He soon took out the digital camera from the compartment in the belt's right side. He soon took out the Faiz Mission Memory from the phone before placing it in the slot on the camera.

 **READY! FAIZ SHOT!**

A secret grip fell from the camera. Seeing this, Yuuji could only open his mouth in awe from the cool feature from camera. He soon gripped and grabbed the new knuckle-dust weapon, named Faiz Shot. Seeing the Orphnochs are getting up, Faiz prepared his battle pose before charging to the Orphnoch again. This time he was fully prepared before jumping into the air again. As he was falling, he delivered a flying punch to the Panther Orphnoch. Unlike before, with enhancement from the Faiz Shot, his right fist becomes stronger to knock the Orphnoch really hard several meters back. Before the Orphnoch could get up, Faiz delivered more punches using his right fist. Every punch proved to be fatal for the Orphnochs to make him bleed some grey ashes. Faiz continued punching the Orphnoch relentlessly while also flicking his right wrist. For the finale, Faiz delivered a swift uppercut to the cat-like monster's chin, throwing him into the air. Before he fell down, the hero soon side-kick the Orphnoch's aside.

The Turtle Orphnoch soon joined the fray by trying to punch Faiz again. However, the hero was more than prepared to block it. While he blocked the turtle-like monster's fist by using his left hand, he used his free hand to punch the Orphnoch's stomach. Unlike before, the fist enhanced with the Faiz Shot proved to be strong enough to make a dent in the monster's body. Despite the Panther Orphnoch tried to help his comrade, he got side-kick again by Faiz before being roundhouse-kicked by the hero. Faiz soon delivered more punches using his Faiz Shot and his punches did have some effects to the monster. Even the Turtle Orphnoch couldn't guard or using his chest again to endure Faiz's punches anymore. Faiz soon jumped again before trying to deliver another flying punch. This time the Turtle Orphnoch used his shell to counter it. However, Faiz's punch proved strong enough to actually crack the Orphnoch's shell and threw him back several meters.

"Shit! I need to retreat!" said the Turtle Orphnoch before burrowing the ground

"Wait! Don't escape!" said Faiz before he was grabbed by the Panther Orphnoch, letting the turtle-like monster escaped

However, Faiz released the grabbed by knee-punching the Orphnoch. He soon delivered more punches again to the poor Orphnoch. He soon punched aside the Orphnoch. The Orphnoch soon growled in angry after seeing his attacks were futile before trying to maul the hero. However, Faiz countered this by kicking away the cat-like monster. Faiz soon grabbed the manual again before opening the same page about Faiz Shot. There, he found out that he could deliver a finisher by pressing the enter button in Faiz Phone. Seeing this, he soon opened again his phone before pressing the enter button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

Soon a stream of red light traveled from the Photon Streams in the belt until reaching the Photon Terminal in the right fist, reaching to the Faiz Shot

 **GRAND IMPACT!**

The Orphnoch soon growled in angry again before stretching his left hand before charging to the hero; intending to finish the fight right now. Faiz also charged toward the Orphnoch with his right hand stretched out, trying to deliver the final punch. While they are charging toward each other, a chimney sound could be heard from the Faiz Shot. With one final shout, they punched each other's cheeks.

 **(Song ended)**

The camera soon spun around the suspended of animation where they punched each other's cheeks. On closer inspection….. It was revealed that the Panther Orphnoch missed Faiz's head by a mere inch. While Faiz landed a very clean and swift hit to the Orphnoch's face using his Faiz Shot. Soon, a phi symbol appeared from the Orphnoch's body before he was literally burned by a blue flame. The Orphnoch soon crumbled into dust. The dust soon fell to the ground before it was carried by the wind. After winning the fight, Faiz soon leaned to his knees before taking a very deep breath. Yuuji felt a bit relieve after defeating the Orphnochs. Finally, he proved himself to be strong enough to protect and save Purple Heart. Anyway, Yuuji felt that he should check on Purple Heart's condition. He soon rushed to his friend's side.

Meanwhile, Purple Heart already woke up from her slumber, but her minds are still broken. Not broken by the harassment and torturing from before, but from seeing there was nothing in the last place where she saw Yuuji was consumed by the flame of explosion. Because of this, she couldn't do anything but fell to her knees. For the firs time, the Planeptune's CPU couldn't hold her emotions anymore. She was looking down while gripping the ground really hard. Purple Heart then let so many tears fell from her eyes to the ground.

"Huhuhu… Yuu-kun… Huhuhuhu…. Baka no Yuu-kun….." cried Purple Heart. However, Faiz soon rushed toward the crying CPU right now.

"Purple Heart-san! Neptune-chan!" shouted Faiz while approaching Purple Heart. The CPU then heard the approaching figure's voice but she was still unmoving like before. While Faiz was still approaching his friend, Purple Heart secretly grabbed her fallen sword.

"Purple Heart, how is your…. GUUUUAAAAAAAA!?" screamed Faiz in agony while he was being slashed by the CPU, stumbling him several meters back. He was so confused why Purple Heart attacked him after all he is her friend, right? However, Yuuji still could see the anguish and sorrow atmosphere from Purple Heart. She even still pointed her sword to Faiz, scaring Yuuji a bit. Yuuji became even more confused about why Purple Heart wanted to attack him.

"Purple Heart-san, why did you attack me!?" asked Faiz. Unfortunately, it seems that the CPU didn't hear him at all. Instead, she pointed her sword to the hero even more.

"Because of you….. Because of you freaking guys… Huhuhuhuhuhu….. YUU-KUN DIED!" shouted Purple Heart in sorrow before charging toward Faiz. She soon slashed the opponent in front of her brutally, not caring of her usual beautiful techniques again. What's in her mind is to slice everything in front of her to pieces. Fortunately, Faiz managed to dodge most of the attack.

"Calm down, Purple Heart! It's me! Don't you remember me!? I'm still alive. It's just a bit misunderstanding!" reasoned Faiz while dodging Purple Heart's slash

"SILLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCEEEEE! NNNNEEEEEPPPPPTTTUUUUNNNNNNEEEE BBBBBRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" screamed Purple Heart while trying to deliver her ultimate technique

When Faiz about to dodge another attack, Yuuji suddenly saw another vision again which made his track stopped.

" _Hey, what are you doing there?" asked a kid version of Yuuji in a park while it was raining. There he saw a girl around his age was playing a swing. The girl was wearing a purple hoodie with a cute bear motif in the hood. For the sight, the girl seemed to be very lonely._

" _I…..just want to play…" said the little girl_

" _But, it's raining! Come on, we could go to my house to dry your clothes…" suggested Yuuji_

 _Suddenly, the vision changed again, but it still focuses on Yuuji and his childhood friend. There, he saw that he was playing with the hoodie girl. They played so many games in the park. Even if it's from the hoodie, it could be seen that she was smiling._

" _Hehe, you lose, Yuu-kun!" said the girl happily_

" _Mou! You cheat!" said Yuuji_

" _Hehe, I'm just too strong for ya, huh?"_

" _Humph!" snarled Yuuji in anger while pouting his mouth. To lighten the mood, the hoodie girl gave a purple teddy bear to Yuuji._

" _Here, Yuu-kun!" said the girl while giving the teddy bear_

" _Is it for me?"_

" _Of course! This is a present for my best friend!" said the girl cheerfully_

" _Thank you!" said Yuuji before hugging the hoodie girl_

" _Yuuji!" shouted Yuuji's mother_

" _Ah, it's my mom! Bye for now!" said Yuuji before waving a god bye to his friend. Unfortunately, though, when he was crossing the road, he didn't saw a car was speeding toward him. Seeing this, the hoodie girl and Yuuji's mother could only watch in horror. Particularly for the hoodie girl who was rushing to Yuuji's side._

" _YUU-KUN!" screamed the hoodie girl while Yuuji watched a car was about to hit him_

"Ha… Ha…. What was that vision?" asked Faiz to himself. However, because of this, he was disoriented long enough for Purple Heart to land her Neptune Break technique. She brutally slashed the armored guy without mercy. For the final slash, Purple Heart landed a diagonal slash to Faiz's chest which was strong enough to break Faiz's Ultimate Finder visor.

"Guuuuuuuaaaaaa!" shouted Faiz in agony while his visor was broken

Soon, lasers projectile are shot from the top of the screen, waving, and after a faster move to the each opposite side. Then a border comes out with an abstract colorful background.

 **~Nepu~**

Meanwhile let's check out a restaurant named "Queen Hot Dog!?" in Leanbox. The restaurant is decorated with a fauna theme. There were many artificial trees there and even the tables were made by cut-down trees. There were even some animal dolls there. Even the customers were wearing animal hat to match the restaurant's theme. In the kitchen, there was a man who wore a hornet animal costume. The man has dark golden eyes but he has a very grumpy face. He cooked the hot dogs with bad moods as if it's a big burden to him. Lastly, there's a name tag which is written "Kusaka Masato".

"Ha…. Why did I end up with this weird job?" said the man, named Kusaka, with a big sigh

Not only Kusaka, but there's also Masahiro in that restaurant. He became the cashier for that restaurant. Well, he was counting the money while humming cheerfully, completely opposite with Kusaka. Though, his costume doesn't help his weirdo antics. He wears a rhino's head, a wolf's body and crocodile's legs and tails mixed into one costume.

"Wake up, Daikai, All the Beast type, Daihou, Tekida, Rhinos, Wolf, Crocodile, All sakebi, Ni angero." Hummed Masahiro to a song but with a very wrong lyrics

"Hello, my dear customer! I'm the master of Queen Hot Dog! Happy Animal Day! I'm Mega-nekko, miauw, miauw." said Master after opening his private room. He is wearing a dog costume, which is ironic to his opposite antics. He soon greeted his customers with a smile and he doubles as the waiter of the restaurant. The children and people there, though, love Master's friendly and kind behavior. Well everyone, except a couple who consisted of a cowboy guy and a girl who has cat ears and yellow eyes. The girl chose to stay with her boyfriend's side after seeing Master is cosplaying as dog.

"Here are the orders, miauw!" said Master with a smile

"Master…. You are wearing a dog costume but the hell you act as a cat?" asked Kusaka after coming out from the kitchen, placing several hot hot dogs to the tray

"Mou… Kusaka-chan, how many times I have to say, don't call me Master! Call me "Otou-san"! You could think me as your own father. Also, I don't care if I'm dog but have a cat behavior. As long as my customers are happy, I'm happy!"

"Whatever…. And don't call me with '-chan' suffix."

"Hello, Otou-san!" greeted Chika before entering the restaurant

"Oh, Chika-chan! Long time no see!" greeted Master with a smile

"Yeah, me too. I really miss to meet Otou-san again. Too bad Cave couldn't go with me."

"Ah, it's nothing! I know that Cave-chan is a very busy girl. But, you know, when I raised her, she is a crybaby." Said Master before the two laughed happily

"Ah, Kusaka-chan! Please give some new hot dogs to my cutest daughter, Chika-chan." Said Master before pinching Chika's cheeks happily

Not wasting time, Kusaka took two fresh hot dogs before wrapping perfectly. However, when he arrived to Chika's table, he slammed the hot dogs to the table. This course of event surely fed Chika up.

"Hey, excuse me! Is this how you treat a customer!?" protested Chika

"Huh!? Yeah, that's my antics! If you don't like it, don't go to this restaurant, greeny girl!" said Kusaka coldly

"Grrrr… What did you say!?"

"Calm down, Chika-chan. I know that Kusaka might be a bit harsh, but he is a very good guy in the heart." calmed Master

"Sorry, Otou-san. But, this is the first time I got a bad service in your restaurant. Even the previous employees weren't as rude as you! I need to teach this guy a lesson for tainting Otou-san's restaurant which is popular because of the good service!" said Chika while glaring at Kusaka

"Feh! I'm even more fed up with you! I must say that you are the ugliest girl I have ever met before. You are even ruder than anyone I have met before, greeny girl!" said Kusaka

"What!? Don't call me like that!? If Vert-oneesama knows about such a rude guy like you, she will truly slash you to piece, weird body!" said Chika

"What!? Don't call me weird, I'm not weird! Grrrr….. You're totally so different than Mari! She is much nicer and kinder than you! Even if we are the last people in Gamindustri, I would just die rather than marry a rude girl like you!"

"Huh, who is that Mari!? You might just say about your imaginary girlfriend like what Otou-san said! Heck, I won't marry a man like you! Vert-oneesama is a much better person than you!"

"Don't insult my Mari, greeny girl!"

"Don't shout at me, weird boy!" shouted Chika which attracted Masahiro's attention. Seeing that Kusaka and Chika were bickering with each other, he rushed to their side before trying to calm their bickering.

"Wait! Calm down! As a person in Master's restaurant, we shouldn't bicker with each other!" said Masahiro while trying to calm the two

"BUTT OUT, YOU WIMPY GUY!" shouted the two in unison. Hearing that words, Masahiro felt that his confidence level dropped from the sky and it even crashed the meter. After that, Masahiro slowly sulked around before rocking.

"Yeah….. I'm just a wimpy guy… A wimpy guy…. A useless guy… A weird guy….. Onee-chan….. I'm sorry if I couldn't become a better guy like you said…. I'm sorry, Onee-chan….. I'm just a girly useless little brother for you…" said Masahiro while rocking around

"Hmmm…. Seems like everyone are in bad mood… I know! I should just meow a bit! It could calm down everyone! Meow…. Meow….. Meow…" meowed Master in order to calm both Kusaka and Chika

"Yeah….. I bet that your-so called girlfriend, Mari, isn't as busty like me or Vert-oneesama!" insulted Chika about Mari. Seeing a rude and aggressive girl, a weird Master of restaurant, and a wimpy cashier who usually sulked around in the corner, Kusaka couldn't hold his inner anger anymore.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" shouted Kusaka in anger

 **~Nepu~**

 **(Play: Life Goes On by Mica Arisaka)**

The screen shows several clips from the Kamen Rider 555 concerning about Yuuji's life time; ranging from his first death, killing his former girlfriend, meeting Kaido and Yuka, screaming in the rain, happily talking to Mari and Takumi, crying over Yuka's death, watching over Kusaka's corpse, and holding the Arc Orphnoch. Every scene here uses a gray color screen effect. However, soon the screen quickly shows Yuuji's eyes which soon zooms out to see his whole figure. Yuuji is sitting beside a tree in a park in Planeptune; watching the blue sky. Not long after that, he closed his eyes before drifting to sleep.

 **(** **Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi)**

Histoire soon comes to the screen while hovering in the air. She is searching for someone but she doesn't find that person. She soon flies away from the screen; completely ignoring. The screen then shows Yuuji and Histoire's greatest moment: Histoire is watching Yuuji cooks dinner for them with Neptune, Nepgear and Yuki wait for them.

 **(** **Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku)**

Nepgear and Uni soon met in the park, but they also ignored the sleeping Yuuji. They are playing a bit in the park before Uni tries to give Nepgear a chocolate. However, she didn't do it because she was too embarrassed. Nepgear then pulled Uni's hand before dragging her off the screen.

 **(Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made)**

Noire soon enters the screen but she is chased by Yuichi who is carrying a big love chocolate and bouquet of flower. They are running around Yuuji in circle several times before leaving the screen.

 **(Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni)**

The sky soon turns red; indicating it's already dusk. Rom and Ram soon enters the screen along with Blanc who is reading a book. The twin sister plays a little bit until Ram accidentally throws a mud to Blanc's face. This made Blanc's face blackened with red eyes. Her sisters soon run for their life with Blanc giving a chase.

Song credits:

Life Goes On by Mica Arisaka

 **(Life Goes On moeagaru)**

Vert is carrying a bag full of new video games. However, she noticed Yuuji was sleeping in near the tree before placing a video game in his lap and leaving the screen.

 **(Inochi ga aru kagiri)**

The sky soon darkened; indicating it's already night. Yuki enters the screen before shouting a name. However, she doesn't see anyone there. She soon cries really hard before sulking away from the screen.

 **(Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo)**

Compa is the next one to enter the screen while carrying her big syringe. She also tries to search someone but she doesn't find the person that she searches for. She then walks out from the screen.

 **(Life Goes On mamoritakute)**

Yuka then enters the screen next. She soon sees the sleeping Yuuji before approaching him. She soon ducked to the ground before slowly kissing Yuuji's lip. After this, she soon leaves the screen.

 **(Kokoro wa kudakarete)**

The sky turns to blue again; indicating its noon again. However, in place of the sleeping Yuuji, there is a pile of gray dust instead. Not only that, Purple Heart, in casual clothes, is standing in front of the tree before slowly approaching the tree.

 **(Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa)**

Purple Heart is rocking herself while crying really hard. She even took a small amount of the dust before clenching it in her chest. She continues to cry even harder.

 **(Ai ni afurete)**

However, the sunlight hits Purple Heart's head, making the girl looks above the bright blue sky. She then wipes her tears before smiling a little bit. Lastly, she said something to express her feelings.

"Yuu-kun…" said Purple Heart

 **~Nepu~**

 **Author's Corner:**

" **Hello, guys! Hey, do you find it's weird because I don't give a proper introduction in the beginning? Not only because of the longer chapter in this part, but because I also wanted to try something new! From now on, other than being called as TF RyuShin, you could call me 'Takasugi Eiji' from now on. You could call me 'Ei-kun', 'Eiji-kun' or 'Takasugi-kun'. Well, special mention to my love Noire who called me 'Baka-sugi'." Said myself. I have blue eyes with a thick hair in the same style of an actor who has the same surname like me. I wear a blue checkered clothes with black and blue hoodie.**

" **Well, so how is this chapter? Wereyou satisfied? What will happen to Yuuji? Oh gosh, I couldn't wait any longer!"**

" **Calm down a bit, Eiji-kun! You will embarrass the audience!" said a man with purple hair who is trying to calm myself**

" **Mou, Takkun, don't interrupt me when I'm having the great time! I'm just going to tell the good part!" I complained to my best friend, Shimizu Takuto.**

" **Hai, hai, hai, I understand Eiji-kun. Anyway, don't forget to R &R the story." Said Takkun to the audience**

" **Well, it's very intriguing to see your antics. It's as intriguing as my current topic." Said another man with clean brown hair wears a glasses. He also reads an interesting books.**

" **Yare, yare, that's Hachi to you. Anyway, aibou, what's your topic right now?" I asked to my best partner ever, Hachikure Hayato**

" **Well, I'm reading and learning about 'tsundere'. They are stated as a very contradicting person who couldn't even spit out about love."**

" **Pffft…. Did you just read a description about Noire-chan?" I asked while trying to restrain my laugh. Even Takkun couldn't even hold his laugh either.**

" **No. I just read about page 478 of tsundere book from the Encyclopedia. There're 2586 pages left. Well, then bye for now. I'm going to search up more about tsundere in the Lastation's Encyclopedia." Said Hachi before leaving us alone**

" **Well, then, Eiji-kun. Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" asked Takkun**

" **Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that! Anyway, to my readers, this broadcast is from Ultradimension's version of Lastation. You think that the Ultradimension is more peaceful than the Hyperdimension? Well, sorry, nope! In the Ultradimension, there were so many stranges supernatural phenomenons happing in the Lastation and in other nations. That's the fault of the rogue and irresponsible user of Seed of Agito. Well, me, Hachi and Takkun are in a secret organization named "Agito Hunters" who chase down any rogue and irresponsible Agitos. For myself, ehem, I used both Agito and El Lords' power and combine it to transform into 'Kamen Rider Shin Agito'!" I proclaimed as I revealed my Agito Driver and Ground Colors**

" **As you can see, you might get confuse why Agito doesn't fight Lords, right? Well, in fact, Eiji-kun and I have a good relationship with the Lords, especially the El Lords. You see the Lords here are pretty much kinder and nicer, but there's still some Lords who are jerks with a heart of gold. You have seen Hachi-kun, right? Well, he is the El of the Ground's human form. Whenever Eiji-kun gets a case about supernatural phenomenon, Hachi-kun is the one who does the research to find the culprit. He is basically a bookworm. When fighting rogue Agitos, Hachi-kun could transfer his consciousness to Eiji-kun to transform into Shin Agito. Not only him, we have Kazakiri-kun, the Neptune of the El Lords and El of the Wind. Mizuki-san, the Vert of the El Lords. And Hino-san, the Blanc of the El Lords. Every one of them could give their power to Eiji-kun to use. But Eiji-kun only uses Hachi-kun's powers so far." Explained Takkun**

" **Well, for our daily activities, I become the cleaning service of Lastation and I write this story during my free time. Takkun usually resides in Planeptune with Plutia-sama and P-chan. Good news is, Noire-chan is the first CPU to get a little sister. Yes, Uni-chan was born not long before I work in Lastation's Basilicom. But, please don't tell Noire-chan that I'm Agito. She will beat me to death if she finds out. After all, she views Agito as a reliable and cool guy, hehe." I said while scratching my cheeks**

" **Oi, Takasugi-kun, Shimizu-kun, what are you doing there!? Playing with computer again?" said Noire before opening my room's door**

" **Ah, it's nothing, Noire-chan. Anyway, why did you call me?"**

" **Don't make such a cutie face like that! There're tons of floors that were left unclean! Do the house clean right now! You too, Shimizu-kun!" said Noire before throwing some cleaning properties to us**

" **Hai, hai, I will do it my cutest Noire-chan."**

" **What!? Don't call me cute!"**

" **Why!? I'm just saying the fact. After all, you're truly cute, Noire-chan."**

" **Hmph….. It's not that I don't like you said me cute….. It just….."**

" **What!? Don't tell me that you already fall in love with me!? Oh man, this is like a dream. I could only have a romantic time with Noire-chan in the dream while kissing my pillow. And it's coming true right now! Come on, Noire-chan, let's think about our marriage. Don't worry, I already even planned about our kids' plans. I think that we should have a twin daughters. Man, they would be very cute like you and me. I even have some good names to them. Hmmm….. Let me see….. Ah, how about Takasugi Origami for the older daughter and Takasugi Maria for the younger daughter? Well, just hope that they won't be a creepy stalker girl or a virtual girl." I said, but it seems that it only annoys Noire**

" **Grrr…. Just get to work, BAKA-SUGI!" shouted Noire before slapping me in the cheek**

" **Well, I think I know why Eiji-kun doesn't want Noire-sama to know his identity as Agito, hahaha."**

" **For readers out there, there won't be any preview for the next chapter because I want to make you all more in suspense! See you next time for more of true dragon's roar, Baka-sugi, log out!" I said before blacking out**


End file.
